


Mr. Virginity

by MourningDawn



Series: Mr. Virginity [1]
Category: Sterek Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: First Time, High School Student Derek, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Virginity, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 88,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDawn/pseuds/MourningDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description:  AU. Derek Hale has a reputation, one that has been built through out high-school. He's the captain of the basket ball team and he's the most popular guy in school. But Derek is also know for going after any virgins at his school which he is how he gets the nick name "Mr. Virginity". To Derek it's fun crossing names off the list as he helps usher in the virgins into the world of sex.<br/>It's nearing the end of his senior year and there is just one last person still holding on to their virginity. Their is a reason why Derek left nerdy, hipster, social award, star wars loving Stiles Stilinski for last</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3 so don't kill me. Okay I don't know how AO3 works and i keep trying to set it where it doesn't come off as "oh only one part" (1/?)  
> yeah this is UNFINISHED for now. i keep trying to figure it out, but it's annoying me so whatever. I honestly DON'T KNOW how many parts this will have. I just knew it's only meant to be a few chapters. so please try and just deal with it. I'll go back to change the part numbers once it's done. Again, NEW to AO3 so I don't know how some of this stuff works. 
> 
> MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.

Derek could hear the water running in the locker room. It was late and no one else should be here but him. He was going to kill whatever idiot that was still in the showers. It was his job as the captain to make sure the locker rooms were clean and locked up. Last thing he felt like doing was staying even longer because someone was still in the showers. Derek called out to whoever it was as he round the corner of the locker-room . He called out again but no answer. A dense wave of steam started to fill the locker room he got closer. There was a figure with in the steam, standing there head bent as the hot water ran. Derek called out again to the guy that was there, but he hadn't moved. His feet came to a stop when he saw who it was.

"Stilinksi?" Stiles beautiful brown eyes met Derek's gaze. The water trickled down his pale skin and Derek couldn't help but noticed every inch of Stiles.

"I've been waiting for you." Stiles replied. Derek came forward pulling off cloths and shoes as he slowly moved forward. Derek wanted to run his fingers across Stiles wet skin. To feel his body rub up against Stiles.

"Touch me." Stile said coming closer. His fingers trailed the bottom of Derek's stomach. Touching each one of his abs individually. Chills ran down Derek's spin at the sensation.

"Where?" Derek asked not knowing where to start. He wanted every inch of Stiles and more.

"Anywhere, everywhere." That was all Derek needed to hear. Stiles smirked as he pulled he Derek under the water. Derek smiled taking Stiles invitation. He reached forward to grab Stiles by his hips.

Derek's eyes opened right away. He turned over to the alarm clock to his left. It read the same time it always had when he had that dream.

"Shit." Derek mumbled to himself as he rolled over on his back. It was the same dream again, he thought to himself. He had that dream every night for past four weeks. Always happening the same way. Always waking up at four in the morning. Never finishing the dream, but always getting an erection so bad that it hurt.

Like always when Derek had this dream, he couldn't go back to sleep. He knew why he was having this dream and why it wouldn't stop. For some time, Derek had set aside his little game of "Bed the Virgin". He had slept with every virgin in the school before he graduation. All but one that is, all but the person he couldn't stop dreaming about. He refused to give up on his last quest, but also had no clue how to make this one possible. Derek knew this one was different from all the others. Which is why Derek left him for last. It was weeks before graduation and he had to make his move soon before it was too late.

Derek got up from his bed and walked to bathroom. The large house was silent as Derek went into bathroom. He stripped down and turned on the shower. Right away Derek became lost in his own thoughts. They were filled with questions about what to do next. He thought about all the relationships he had. About how none of them felt right, none of them made Derek happy. That was how Derek realized that long ago he had discovered he was only playing this game to distract himself. He knew what it is he wanted.

What Derek Hale wanted was one hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and beauty marks. When he got to school he did what he always had, first he checked the parking lot. He spotted the blue Jeep in its normal space. Wasn't hard to spot it, it was pretty old and the bumper was littered with bumper stickers. Once the blue Jeep was confirmed he went on to his locker trying to construct a plan. Too bad he didn't really have time to think. Not with all girls doing their morning ruin of stopping by his locker to say hello.

"Good morning Derek." The group of girls said in unison.

"Ladies." Derek winked and smiled at the group. Each turning a different shade of red.

"Where were you last night, not like you to miss a party." One of the girls asked. Derek had forgotten all about it. He had planned on not attending, but he just forgot to come up with excuse as to why. Derek turned around and smiled at them. This was something he had became good at. Using his charm to his advantage. He bit his lip playful scanning over the group. He had slept with at least two of them before senior year happened. Not one of them interested him. All them Derek found unoriginal and uninteresting.

"Sorry ladies, I'll differently make the next one." Derek was quickly forgiven by the girls, they little hearts were beating too fast to think straight. Derek turned back to his locker.

"What's with you man, you been flaking out a lot lately." Jackson asked. Jackson was just as popular as Derek and was on the basket ball team. "What you got some new piece hot ass that you been seeing?" Derek laughed, wonder if the guys really only saw him as a skirt chaser.

"Nah man, just got my eye on someone." Derek grabbed his math book.

"Like something serious kind of someone?" Jackson asked confused, Derek just shrugged. He didn't want to get into this with Jackson. "Come on your Mr. Virginity, Mr. Popular. You want to settle into something at end of the school year." Boyd stepped to his locker. Out of all his friends, Boyd was the only guy he knew that didn't judge Derek.

"All I said was I have my eye on someone." Derek knew this sort of thing he couldn't really talk to Jackson about. He had been against Boyd dating Erica for so long. Saying they were too young to be so serious about one person. But in truth Derek wanted what Boyd had, but he had what Jackson and other guys envied.

At first the life style of being the guy that every girl wanted was nice for Derek. A long the way he created a game for himself. Isaac had put him up to the task with sleeping with one girl who been deadly shy. Derek didn't turn down any bet that Isaac had ever offered. It was after that first time, he was fascinated as to how unaware she was about sex. It was then Derek saw it as his job to usher any virgin into the world of sex. Not only giving them the pleasure of he being their first, but as well as other things. Helping them discover their likes, their dislikes, fancies, how to pleasure another and oral sex. He never persuade them if they never wanted his help. So far he has never been turned down. It was this little game that he earned the nickname Mr. Virginity. Along the way he discovered his taste for the same sex.

It wasn't till Sophomore year that everything started to change. Derek didn't noticed this at first. The first time he saw Stiles was during the middle of Sophomore year. Derek had some girl pressed against her locker when someone came down the hallway on a skateboard. He flew past Derek, taking his attention with him. At first Derek paid zero attention to him. After all Stiles was one of the school's nerds. But over time he grew to find him interesting. The more he saw Stiles the more he discovered what he felt. It want on this way till recently, when Derek had actually interacted with Stiles for the first time. . All it took was Stiles to share his book in class after Derek had forgotten his. It took just that one glass period for Stiles to remain in Derek's thoughts. So much that he started to have wet dreams every night. Always the same one, always involving Stiles.

"Talk to him." Derek had not noticed Erica sitting next to him. She was the only friend that knew of his interest in the strange nerd know as Stiles. "Class started twenty minutes ago and you've been watching him this whole time." Derek turned his attention to the front of class, ducking his head away in embarrassment . Stiles sat up front near the window, which was the perfect view for Derek. The sun light came in and hit his face just right. Causing Stiles brown eyes to twinkle in the light. Even from the angle Derek sat in, he could see those brown eyes dancing.

"Can't." There was a good reason as to why Derek had not done anything about Stilinski.

"You must really have it bad Derek." Erica said amused. "Give me one good reason why you can't go up to talk to him? You have no problem talking to any other girl. So I don't really see the difference. " Derek looked at Erica.

"Besides the fact that I slept with every virgin in school. I'm sure even he is aware this, so him being the smart guy he is he might not even be into me . I'm the most popular guy in school but Stilinski doesn't even notice me. It's almost nearing graduation. I don't even know if he's into guys or even if he is seeing someone. Kind of pisses me off that he doesn't even notice me and that I'm the one that finds him a little intimidating. I've always been the intimidating one that made every girl get nervous." Derek's eyes flickered over to Stiles again who was smiling at something. Is he mocking me? Derek wondered.

"You seriously have it bad for the little geek." It was only earlier in the year when Derek told Erica about his thing for Stiles. Derek had lashed out at some girl he had been seeing. She had seen Stiles passing the lunch table with his lunch and decided to do the most childish thing ever. She had stuck her leg out causing Stiles to trip. Food went everywhere and Stiles went crashing to the floor. Everyone laughed when Stiles stood up covered I'm meatloaf surprise. All but a few, including Derek. Stiles took off from lunch room. Before Derek good reacted Lydia Martin had marched from the next table over. Lydia was one of the most popular girl's in school and the most feared.

"You bitch!" Lydia had back hand the girl so hard, that it could be heard across the lunch room. Everyone stopped laughing. Lydia was beyond pissed. She turned from the table and walked away, letting her heels click against the tiled floor as she marched after Stiles. But it was what Derek did that caught Erica's attention.

"That evil witch."The girl said holding her cheek. Derek's fist where balled up under the table. He never wanted to hit a girl before, but in that moment he did.

"Get up." Derek said softly. Everyone at the table had barely heard him. "Get up now."

"But Derek sweet heart it was only a joke." This had pissed Derek off even more.

"I hate bullies." That was something that he didn't believe in. Making fun of others and bulling. Even more so because it was towards Stiles.

"Come on Derek, I'm sorry." She pulled on his arm but he snatched it away. He could see her now for who she really was.

"You make me sick, get up now and get away from me." Everyone knew that Derek could get angry, their has been times where he got into a few fights. It was rare when he did get like this. Erica could see the real reason Derek was upset. The girl didn't move this time. "I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Derek voice was so loud that everyone at the table jumped. The girl got up quickly almost running away.

 

"I'll try and see what what I can find out. I'll give you a full report by the end of the day." Erica smiled. This was why he and Erica were best friends. Everyone knew that Derek played for both teams. They just never had the balls to address him about it. All except Erica.


	2. A Nerd and His Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Derek is struggling with himself. He has no idea what to do when comes to Stiles. While at the party someone he never expected to see shows up. He also reviles something to Stiles that not everyone is aware of while finding the answer he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my editor May (i seriously need to find out what her account name is on here) for editing for me. Without her you all would have to read my horrible grammar and spelling. So yeah, she edited this chapter and hopefully she will keep editing so you guys don't have to suffer.  
> I was gonna name this chapter "Rainbow Road" but i didn't want to offended anyone.

Derek took a breath as held on to the ball. The gym was filled with its same familiar sounds that Derek was used too. The sounds of sneakers scuffing the floor, his team mates shouting to each other and Coach calling out plays. Derek took another deep before taking his aim for the basket. The ball left his hands, the ball bounce off the rim and landed in another player's hands.

"Hale!" Coach Finnstock yelled across the gym. "What the hell is with you today?" Coach walked across the hard wood floors over to Derek. Finnstock grabbed Derek by his face pulling him close.

"I'm just having an off day." Out of the corner of his eye, Derek could see Stiles sitting in the stands taking a few photos. How long has he been there? Stiles was part of the year book committee and often went to school event to take a few photos.

"Are you having sex?" Finnstock asked. "Are you getting any?"

"Coach I don't think that something you should ask your players." Finnstock laughed.

"That's cute Hale, we both know I not an ordinary coach." Finnstock pulled Derek's face closer. "I need you to do whatever it is you do to perform. I don't care if you have to sleep with every cheerleader." Coach let go of Derek and looked at the team. "That goes for all you, you play like a steaming pile of crap. I'll bench you, you too Hale."

"Coach it's our last game of the year and my last game as a senior." Finnstock turned back to Derek.

"I don't care if it's your last game before you die." Derek always liked how dramatic Coach Finnstock could be. "I'll put you on that bench if you don't get it together!" Coach turned around to Isaac. "Lahey in, Hale out." Derek walked over to the bench and took a seat. He looked over to see Stiles taking a few pictures. Before Derek realized what he was doing, he was standing in front of Stiles.

"Stilinski." Derek called. Stiles eyes flickered from his camera for a second to Derek. "Coming to tomorrow's game?"

"The badge and camera kind of requires me too." Stiles picked up the camera to take another picture. "Is there a specific reason why you’re talking to me?" Derek was confused. This has never happened before, it was like he was invisible.

"There’s a party at my place after the game. Thought you and few of your friends might want to come." Derek's heart was beating so fast. Stiles lowered the camera and looked at Derek. He had never seen such an annoyed and serious expression on Stiles face.

"Why would I do that?" Derek flashed a beautiful smile to Stiles.

"Because I want you to come." I might as well be honest with him, I see nothing else will work. Stiles walked down the bleachers pushing his glasses on his face. He took one last step before ending up in front of Derek.

"Let's cut the shit here Derek." Stiles said looking Derek I his eyes. "I don't know what bet you made with your pal Lahey, but I'm not playing this game with you. So turn around and just walk away."

"I'm seriously asking you to come to the party. Can't a friend ask a friend to come to their party?" Derek was drowning here. He never thought it would be so hard to talk to Stiles. No matter how charming he acts, Stiles wasn't fazed at all.

"Friend?" Stiles laughed a little. "We take a few classes together and shared a text book. Since when do we qualify as friends?" He didn't know why Derek was suddenly interested in him.

"Well if come we can change that." Stiles pushed his glasses up on his face again. "Just come to the party."

"Fine." Derek smiled. "I'll be there."

"Good." Derek knew that he needed to make a good impression. He could see that Stiles might have some anger towards Derek. Could be because he knew what sort of things Derek and his friends were capable of. Walking back to the bench Derek smiles brushing his sweaty hair from his face.  
***

Don't screw this up. Try to stop freaking out. Somehow Derek maintained his focus long enough for the team to win the game. But his mind wondered about tonight. He had seen Stiles only once during the game. He had been down on the floor with his camera trying to get the perfect shots.  
The party was in full swing. The music was loud, the beer had arrived and the large home was packed with kids from school. Derek wished Erica had found out more about Stiles. He already knew he was in all the academics clubs and leader of both the anime and Star Wars club. Stiles had almost perfect grades along with many early college acceptance letters. There were still some unknown things that Derek need to know. All he managed to find out was what he already knew. Stiles is the last virgin in Beacon Hills High. Nothing was going to stop Derek from being Stiles’ first.

After what seemed like hours Derek had checked his phone. The party started over an hour ago and still no Stiles. Maybe he won't come. He had to, he said he would. Derek had spent his time avoiding dancing with any girl there. This caused Jackson and Isaac to wonder what had been going on with Derek. His behavior had become more noticeable. Derek got up from the table he was leaning on and walked to the kitchen. His parents where normally gone more than half the time anyway. So they would never know about any of the parties.  
Derek grabbed a red solo cup from the counter and poured himself some beer. If he was actually planning to talk to Stiles, he need to calm down. He turned the red cup up to his lips and drank quickly. Once the cup was drained dry he poured more. This time when he turned the cup up to his lips something caught his attention. Paige walked in looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey stranger." She said walking slowly into the kitchen. "Been awhile." Derek took his shirt and whipped his lips.

"Yeah, it has." Paige was the last person Derek expected to see tonight.

"Mind if we talk outside? It's a little crowded in here." The kitchen was just as full as the rest of the house. Derek nodded and led the way into the backyard. Paige looked at the night sky and took a few breaths.

"You don't return my calls." Paige went straight to the point. "Not any of my texts either." Derek could hear that she was hurt. Paige and he dated for short while, that was till she moved to the other side of town.

"Just been busy you know. Senior year, basketball, scholarships and figuring stuff out." Derek took a sip from his cup. Why is she here? All of a sudden she just shows up?

"Guess playing your little game keeps you busy too." Derek always liked how Paige never did beat around the bush with anyone.

"I don't do that anymore." Paige heard Derek clearly but had to look at him to make sure it was really him. "I'm not that person anymore.

"So who is she?" Derek didn't like how Paige always asked things he didn't want talk about.

"What makes you think there is someone?" He smirked causing Paige to blush. "What makes you think you’re right?"

Paige laughed. "Guys like you only stop playing around unless there’s someone you are really into. So she has to be something special if you are giving up the game." Derek took a long chug from his cup.

"Special is in understatement." Stilinski is much more than that. Paige put her hands on her hips, something she always did when she got frustrated.

"So who is she?" She was frustrated now. Derek laughed at the question.

"What makes you think the person is a she?" The expression on her face went blank. "In fact I should try and find him." Derek put the cup down.

"What about us? What about what we had?" The last thing Derek wanted to do was hurt her feelings, but she had never spared his feelings. Not when she called one day to tell him she had slept with some guy at her school.

"Forget about me, Paige." Derek realized he should have answered the phone and had just told her. Then again I thought maybe if I didn't answer her calls and text she would get it. After all she had some other guy. Wonder what happened with him. Derek slipped back inside leaving Paige outside. He knew that she didn't have any real feelings for her. Paige just liked the idea of him. Derek could hear the music and pushed past a group of people. Everyone was dancing to the fast beat of a dubstep track. Without really looking, Derek spotted Stiles dancing. He was sandwiched in between Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. Derek stood back watching them dance up against each other. Stiles moved to the music, laughing as he did.

Derek stood and watched for some time, but didn't noticed he was being watched. Isaac crossed from the other side of the room to Derek.

"So is he the reason why you keep shutting down any girl that talks to you?" Derek looked over at Isaac. He was surprised that Isaac had even asked. Isaac looked at Stiles who was talking with a group of girls. They were clinging to his side as they giggled. This confused Stiles. Is he dating Lydia? "Tell me."

"Isaac, I don't want to talk about this." There isn't much to talk about. Last thing I need right now is the guys on my back. I don't feel like going over the subject of my sexuality. I'm sure they know I slept with Danny and Ethan. Or maybe they didn't. Never been out there and open with my feelings towards guys. Then again it is my busyness.

"Well if you not going talk to me about it, at least talk to him." Isaac pulled out a stick of gum from his pocket and passed it to Derek. "Judging from that shirt you and he are playing on the same team." Derek had been watching Stiles so intensely that he hadn't noticed what he was wearing. Underneath Stiles’ Batman hoodie, he was wearing a shirt that Derek couldn't really make out. It said something but all he could see was something colorful on it. Derek was going to ask how to get Stiles one on one, but Isaac was already gone.

Since when do I get nervous talking to anyone? Right, only with Stilinski. Stop acting like an idiot Derek and just talk to the guy. Derek moved through the crowed to Stiles. Right away Lydia Martin looked at him. The look in her eyes could have burned a whole straight through him. She crossed her arms and looked at him. Stiles looked between the two.

"What are you up to Derek? Why did you suddenly invite Stiles to one of your little parties? You have never talked to him once till yesterday." Wow, she is intense. Derek looked at Stiles.

"Is it cool to talk to you without your personal body guard?" Derek knew the two had some sort of friendship, he didn't understand it. Stiles laughed.

"No you can't." Lydia said to Derek. Allison put her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"He's not Jackson, Lydia." Allison butted in. Stiles was no longer paying attention to them, he was now engrossed with whatever it was on his phone. Derek took a deep breath.

"Stilinski." Derek said in a stern voice. All three friends looked at him. "You gonna put that phone down and dance with me or what? I didn't ask you here to watch you play with your phone." Stiles eyes grew wide behind his glasses. As if it was planned, a slow song started to play. 

"Yeah sure." Stiles said fumbling to put his phone into his pocket. The two girl exchanged looked before leaving the two alone. Wasting no time Derek came closer, Stiles backed away slamming himself into the shelf behind him. A picture of Laura and Talia rocked in the shelf with the other collectables his mom had. Derek steadied the shelf with one hand. He could see close proximity made Stiles a little nervous. Stepping back he could read Stiles shirt.

"You’re gay?" No point in beating around the bush on the subject. Stiles pushed his glasses on his face.

"Well I'm not wearing this as a fashion statement." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Stiles moved forward and let Derek place one hand on his hip and taking the other hand in his. Stiles placed his free hand around on Derek's shoulder.

"Pretty much." The two began to sway to the music. Derek couldn't believe he managed to even walk up to Stiles. Without noticing he was smiling from ear to ear. "People are watching us and your friends."

Derek shrugged. "So?" Out the corner of his eye he could see everyone watching. He could see Paige watching.

"Aren't you worried they would think something might be up with a gay guy?" Derek laughed. Stiles was confused by the situation. "They could start calling you gay."

"One, if anyone dared to make fun of me just because I like guys, they wouldn't have any teeth left to do it again. Two, screw what they think." Derek didn't mean to sound so harsh. I already wasted so much time these last few years. I'm not wasting my last chance because of something as stupid as my reputation.

"You like guys?" Stiles blinked a few times. He watched a smirked curl across his face.

"I wouldn't be dancing with a guy if I didn't." The two stared at each other. Now what Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a ongoing story.


	3. Take A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes and mistake which creates a misunderstanding. His father gives him advice on what to do.

The music had changed and so did the atmosphere around the two. The fast paced music provided a chance for Derek to come closer to Stiles. A few party goers watched, some whispered and others pointed out how cute the pair looked. The lights were cut off and replaced with black lights. The two hadn't talked just danced. The scene became more intense when Derek moved around Stiles. Dancing from behind, Stiles could feel Derek's presents. Moving in to closing off any space between the two, Derek held onto Stiles. Slowly grinning to music he became lost. Stiles backed up more into Derek. All this did was draw out sexual tension, just wasn't clear if it was one sided. Stiles turned around and looked at Derek. It was now that he could read what the shirt said. Straight Outta The Closet. Stiles lips were moving but Derek couldn't hear over the music. After asking what he said many times, he had given up. Taking Stiles hand he cut through the crowed to the stair case. They were half way up the stair case when Stiles pulled his hand away. Derek turned to see Stiles running back down the stair case. Derek ran after Stiles out the door.

"Stilinski, wait!" He called after Stiles who kept walking away. Derek didn't understand what was happening. "Damn it, wait!" Stiles stopped and turned around clinching his keys in his hand.

"Why? So you can fuck me?!" Stiles shouted. "It didn't make sense as to way you would go out of your way just to invite me here. Popular and charming Derek Hale inviting me to his party."

"I invited you here because I wanted you to be here." It was the truth. Derek just wanted a way to get to know Stiles before he put himself out there.

"For what? So I would have sex with you to complete your little game?" Stiles balled up his fist. "I may be the bottom of the social pyramid, but I'm not stupid either. I know about your stupid ass game, and I'm not gonna be apart of it."

"It's not like that." Derek realized that was the most clique thing he could say in that moment. He's watched way too many romance movies with Cora to know this.

"Then why the hell where you taking me upstairs?" That was what set this in motion. He didn't realize till now just how that looked. The guy know of Derek sleeping with virgins, taking him upstairs.

"The music was loud, I was just bring you to my room to talk." It was the truth. But it still sounded bad. I'm such and idiot. I could have just brought him outside. Why didn't I think of this.

"Right, and I'm suppose to believe that you don't know I'm a virgin?" Derek froze up. He didn't want to lie. It was silent for a short second. "You know don't you?"

"Yes, but Stilinski I swear I didn't...."

"Save it." Stiles said in a hurt tone. "I don't want to hear anything else from you." Stiles took off. Derek stood there watching Stiles climb into his Jeep and drive off into the night. Derek started cursing to himself as he went back to the house. He shoved his way back in, now on a man hunt. When got to the DJ he unplugged everything and music stopped. Derek was pissed off at himself but also was pissed about what just happened.

"Everyone, get your shit and get out." Derek called. Everyone slowly moved at first. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Everyone started clearing out faster. Issac and Erica wanted to ask him what happened. Both were too afraid to even go near Derek. Once the house was cleared he could see how damaged it was. The only other person there was Cora.

"Der?" He knew his sister was worried. "Der, what happened." Derek walked over to her slowly. He loved his baby sister dearly and would miss her when he leaves for college. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to my room, the number for clean up crew is on the fridge." Cora was about to speak but Derek had already walked away. Once Derek unlocked the door to his room, he pulled off his cloths and laid face down on the bed. How could I be so stupid? I should have just told him. Just came out with it. That was my one and only shot and now I'll never know if he likes me back. I need to try and fix this when I get to school. He has to know I wasn't trying to screw him. Why did I wait too long to do this? To seek something with Stiles? Right, I was too much of chicken to face how I felt about guys. And when I did I slept with two other guys to be sure of myself. At least that's the lie I told myself.

After awhile it wasn't a game anymore, it was my way of hiding. I had come to terms with my sexuality once I realized what I felt for Stilinski. I didn't know how to face him and I still don't. I have never met person like him. It was like he had drawn all my attention to him on knowingly. There have been a few times I thought about going up and asking him out. But it always ended the same way. Not knowing what to say or do. I would just talk myself down.

It wasn't till the end of Sophomore year that I had put it together. Like always things start with a game of spin the bottle. I had not been apart of it, but I watched on. When it came Stilinski's turn, I had deeply wanted to kiss him. It was then I realized what I felt. Yet all I did was keep sleeping with virgins because I was afraid to face him. And all it did was make things worse. He knows all the things I've done, so their is no possible way he would believe I want something different with him. I've lost him before anything could get started.

Derek could hear his phone ringing from with in his pants pocket on the floor. He didn't bother to move for the phone, instead pulled his pillow over his head and silently cursed himself. Derek didn't want to talk to anyone. He was far to angry with himself to even try and communicate to someone else. Instead he replayed the night over and over in his head to he finally fallen asleep.  
*** 

There was a sudden pressure on the bed that woken Derek up. He knew there could only be one person brave enough to venture into his room. 

"Please go away." Derek's voice was muffled under his pillow. The man on his bed chuckled to him before peeling back the blanket and pillow to see the grumpy teenager underneath. Derek looked at his smiling father. 

"You've been moping in your room all weekend. If you were any other teenage boy I wouldn't be worried." Derek groaned. Obviously his mother had sent him in to seek out the reason Derek wouldn't get out of bed. "It's Monday and normally by now you would be flying out the door to school." 

"Please don't make me go to school today." Derek was eighteen years old, if he wanted to stay home he could. But his mother wouldn't have it. 

"Now I know something is up. You've never missed a day of school. Never even when you had to flu you still went." Only because if I didn't go to school I couldn't see Stiles. "So you can tell me what's going on, on your Mom can come in and you can't explain to her." Derek didn't want that, he loved his mom. But the subject of relationships always made her mushy. 

"I kind of gave someone the wrong idea about me." Derek said slowly. "I mean they already do because of things I did early on in high school." His father listened patiently . "And I don't want to face them at school." 

"Why do you care so much about what this person thinks?" His father knew his son well. He saw that Derek never showed any concerned of what other thought of him. This was something he admired about Derek. 

"I actually like this person. But know I'm pretty sure they don't want anything to do with me. I don't have any way of showing them that I'm not that guy anymore. That I'm serious about them." He watched his father scratched his beard. "What?"

"Nothing, just thought I would never hear you say you were serious about someone." Both parents has seen the different girls their son brought home. They both tried to stay out of it and let Derek make his own choices. "How serious are about them?" Derek was glad he father wasn't focusing on who the person was. He wasn't ready to bring up his sexuality just yet. Only Erica, Laura, Cora and possibly Isaac. 

"Very." Derek answered. His father stood up.

"Get your ass up and get dressed." Derek looked at his father confused. "You're not going to solve anything staying the bed. Take a shower and go to school. Actually ask them on a date, buy some reason. Take them her and ask her on a date. " Derek didn't have a chance to respond, his father was already out the door.

On his way to school Derek came up with a good idea. He saw Stiles in first period and wanted to talk to him right away. Stiles kept his attention to the front of the class and never looked at Derek but that didn't stop Lydia from shooting him death glares at him. Derek kept looking at his phone. When lunch time came he drove off campus. When he returned he was carrying flowers.

"Don't you look nervous." Derek turned around to see Isaac sitting on the stair case. The two looked at each other. "If your going to ask him on a date, you should do it now. Lunch is almost over."

"Why are you being so helpful?" He was yet to figure out Isaac. Isaac grinned.

"Look you know I'm not good with this stuff. This whole talking to people about stuff." Derek knew all about Isaac and his family. How his father use to beat him senseless. Isaac wasn't good with talking to people about personal things. "Just know your trying man, and he's cute guy or whatever. So I support it." Derek nodded.

"Think he'll say yes?" Derek was beyond nervous. He had never asked anyone out on a date. Yeah he had dated, taking a few girls out. But he'd flat out asked anyone out.

"Only one way to find out." Isaac pointed down the hall the lunch room. Suddenly Derek's feet felt heavy and his throat was dry. I have to do this? It's now or never. Just do it, make him understand. With those words Derek moved his feet going down the hall, holding on to the flowers. Pushing the doors open he quickly found Stiles sitting among his friends. He stood out so easily with his Star Wars beanie. Erica was the first to spot Derek, she was going to go up to him. That was till she noticed the flowers.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jackson said getting up from the table. Boyd slammed him back down in his seat telling him to leave Derek be. The whole lunch room grew silent leaving only a few whispers to be heard as Derek reached Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek.

"Are you lost? Your table is over there." Stiles said in snarky tone.

"I came over here to ask you something." Stiles cocked his head to one side. " I actually wanted to apologize about the party. I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry." 

"Look, you didn't have to come over here and tell me that." Stiles stuffed his curly fries in his mouth as everyone else kept watching.

"I actually came over to ask you something." Derek smiled presenting the flowers from behind his back. Stiles eye grew wide behind his glasses. "Stilinski would you go on a date with me?" He held out the roses as Stiles stood up. Allison and Lydia watched wide eyed. Stiles face turned red. Stiles took the roses from Derek's hands and banged them against the table till their was nothing but the steams left. Derek's heart skipped a beat making that moment last even longer in his mind.

"Are you done trying to make a fool of me!" Stiles yelled.

"I was just trying to ask you out." Once again Derek was lost as to how things went wrong. Stiles pushed Derek back from the table.

"Just go away already. I'm not falling for your shit, I'm not about to be suckered into going out with you. Just for me to get used like you did other girls at this school. So just cut the shit already." Derek couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm not trying to use you, I swear I only...

"What you and your stupid friends got some bet going on? That you can sleep with me for the end of the school year? How much is it." Stiles had his hand balled up.

"I just wanted to ask you out, my friends have nothing to do with this." Stiles shoved Derek again.

"I bet you tell all the girls that bullshit!" Stiles didn't give Derek A chance to say anything. "Just go away already. Leave me alone." Stiles shoved Derek again. "Just go away!"

Derek felt so many things in that moment. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say to Stiles. When he said it, he couldn't look at him. It hurt to look at Stiles now. Derek backed away and left the lunch room in a hurry. He didn't stop till he reached his car. His mind was racing wondering why he even asked. He knows everything, so he will never like me back. Stiles hates me and it's clear. It's clear that I had ruined my reputation in the eyes of someone that I really wanted to mean something too. Can't wait for graduation, just leave and try to forget Stiles Stilinski.  
***

Derek had never felt so low before. Not only had he put himself out there, he was rejected. He basically came out as bisexual to the whole school, but that didn't bother him. Not like it bothered him to hear Stiles say what he did. Derek didn't know how to go back to school after that. Rejection hurt, and that was something he never felt before. He never thought he would get turned down. Instead of returning back to school he stayed home. 

After two days Derek decided to just go back to school. It as was no point in missing the rest of senior year because Stiles turned him down in front the whole school. I'll just have to get on with and try forget. Just stay clear of him like he told me. And so that's what Derek did. In class Derek kept his head down and focused on his work. Avoiding from looking at him in class, not bothering to eat in the lunchroom. All this didn't stop Derek from thinking about Stiles. Wondering what would have happened if he had said yes. He knew there was no point of thinking of this. He knew it would change nothing. So Derek tried to forget.

"Are you seriously not coming?" Jackson asked with his arms folded. They were both cleaning out their gym lockers. Isaac had brought the subject of going to some party he had heard about.

"No, I'm not." Derek didn't have a reason why. Jackson slammed his locker shut.

"You can't be fucking serious here. Your telling me you were really into dorky Stiles Stilinski? That's why your acting all depressed and shit, because that loser turn you down." Derek took a deep breath, he didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to clean out his gym locker and turn in uniform.

"Jackson just leave it." Derek said out loud. Why would he even care? Jackson never cared anyone really. Just looking good and having a good time. I was always different with him, we all were. Derek put his lucky basketball shoes into his bag.

"I'm not against gays or anything. But seriously you came out the closet for that freak? He's so small and pale. He's a geek." Jackson said half laughing. Derek smiled.

"Sounds to me like your jealous." Jackson crossed his arms at those words. Issac was amused listening to the conversation. "Jealous that your not my type." Which was true, Jackson wasn't Derek's type.

"Jealous of Stiles Stilinski?" Jackson asked. "What does he have that I don't?" Do you really have to ask? Derek thought to himself.

"He isn't you for starters. And he doesn't look down on others." Something Derek noticed early on about Jackson. He often thought people were beneath him. Besides Stilinski doesn't scowl at everyone and has a rather adorable smile.

"Yet the glasses wearing freak turned you down in front the whole school." Jackson pointed out.

"He's not a freak." Derek shut his locker. "And if you say it again, were going to have a problem." Jackson laughted again.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Derek often hated the smug look that Jackson often wore. He could never recall how they had become friends. One day he was just there. Jackson was fun to go to parties with and pick up girls, other then that he was a pain in the ass.

"What do you mean?" Derek was curious about Jackson's words.

"Didn't you know?" Jackson mused. "The girls aren't here have taken an interest in him. Your little fans have made it a point teach him a lesson." Derek's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to go find Stiles, to see if he was okay. But he told me to stay away from him. Derek dropped his bag and rushed out of the locker room. I just need to see.


	4. Stupid Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the gang go on their yearly spring break trip to the Hale family beach home. Derek takes this as an opportunity to try and let go of any feelings he has for Stiles, but this proves more difficult then expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to Anyone who read the unedited version 
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone from the Sterek Facebook group that may not be able to read this story. You see I was in the group and my post were being deleted for some odd reason. The first time it happened I didn't say anything. So when I happened again I took it up with the admin. Turns out the reason my stuff was being deleted because I blocked one of the admins. "Well one of the admins can't see what your posting. Your gifs are being auto reported to facebook and can't be approved because you have one of our admins blocked. If you unblock her things like this will not be in the issue in the future" Now I didn't argue back with this admin for many reasons. I felt like what she was saying complete bullshit. ONLY my gifs are being auto reported even tho their were other gifs in the group. There is about 3 other admins in the group and not one of them could approve of these gifs. I truly felt like I was being lied to because I have been in many groups and ran a few. So I know non-sexual content would NEVER be auto reported.  
> I didn't say anything back and I didn't unblock this admins because I just didn't want to. She was being annoying and repeating the same crap over and over under one of my post. We all got the point, and since she didn't want to leave it be. I blocked her. And so, because of all this I have been blocked and removed from the Sterek group. I'm not going to sit here and bash the group, I would just like the apologize to anyone that reading but "Sterek Files" and "Breath". Hopefully some of you have me on AO3 or the story saved here on wattpad.

Derek stood in the hallway not knowing what to do. Should I find him? Should I go check on him? Stilinski told me to stay away. That look in his eyes that day. He shook his head at the thoughts. Stilinski really wanted me to stay away, the way he kept pushing me to get away from him. DAMN IT! I just need know if he's alright.

Derek stood in the hall for few moments before going to look for Erica. It didn't take much to find her. Like always she was in the science lab reading. If you didn't know Erica like Derek or Boyd did, you would find this odd for a girl like her. Derek stood in the doorway for a second watching her. He almost didn't want to enter the room. Too many times has she seen her run off Boyd during her time in the lab.

"You better have a good reason for being here," Erica said looking up from the book in front of her. Derek knew that she was dedicated to finding a cure for her illness. It ruled her life and often hated that she couldn't live life more normally. If she could just find a proper medication that worked, maybe she could live life normally. Erica wanted to find a cure for her Epilepsy.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Derek asked from the doorway. Erica was turning pages from the book before switching to the next. He had no doubt about Erica getting into medical school after graduation. "Can you check on Stilinski for?" Derek blushed a little.

"You must have heard about your little groupies targeting him." So Jackson wasn't just trying to get a reaction out of me. "I'll check up on him, but maybe it would best if you did it."

"You saw him, he hates me. It's best I stay away like he told me too." Which is a lot harder then Derek showed. He didn't want to get into the conversation.

"What are you going to do about prom? It's in four weeks." Something else I've been avoiding.

"Just gonna go alone, just like every year was." Truth is, this was going to be the year that I finally went with someone. Guess I can forget about it. Derek stepped away from the doorway. "I'll see you later." Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to the locker room. When Derek entered he grabbed his bag from the floor. He knew he couldn't keep moping like this. He had to try and move on.  
***

The only thing Derek was looking forward to about spring break was leaving town. The Hale family had a beach home near the California coast. It was decided days ago that Erica, Boyd, Isaac and even Jackson would come along. He thought the week would provide a good distraction from school. As hard as Derek tried, his mind kept wandering back to Stiles. Replying the same situation in his head over and over. Trying to figure out what he could have done differently. But he realized, that no matter how he changed the outcome in his mind, then the results reminded the same. Stiles had rejected him and there was nothing he could do to change it. All he could do was let it go and try to move. Derek soon found that this was easier said than done. Which was why he need this trip.

Somehow Derek was talked into letting Cora come along. Derek always had a soft spot for both of his sisters, it was just that Cora knew all the right things to say. She managed to talk Derek into letting her come on the trip. At first, he said no because she was too young and still under age. Cora carefully pointed out that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. This was something Derek was aware of. He was aware that his sister wasn't like most girls. In fact, she was a lot like him. Cora didn't take crap from anyone and would beat up anyone that dared to bother her. Derek had given quickly to his sister and her demands. 

The trip to the beach house was a long one. A little too long for the teenagers to all be stuck in one vehicle. Jackson was the only one with an SUV that could fit all of them. This was one of his many cars that Jackson owned. Derek knew how Jackson's parents were. They would give him anything he asked for. It had been this way for as long as Derek had known the guy. Jackson was in fact adopted and ever since he had found out he never had quite been the same person. His parents would jump at anything he'd as for. Whatever he wanted, they give to him to keep from dealing with his mood swings.

Once they had gotten to the cabin everyone found their own room and started to unpack. Once Derek was finished he went to the store with Issac to stock the fridge for the week. Issac wasted no time making his way to the alcohol. He firmly believed that alcohol made everything more interesting. Derek was surprised that Issac's homemade fake ID actually worked. When the two had returned back to the cabin music was already playing. Cora grabbed Issac as soon as he walked into the door and started to dance. Derek was aware that his sister had this awkward crush on Issac. He had never told Issac, but he was aware that Issac knew. Derek filled the fridge and cabinets and decided to sneak away from everyone. Clinching a case of beer Derek slipped out on to the sliding door on to the deck. From where he stood he could see the beach. Turning back he could see his friends inside having their fun. Kicking off his shoes he decided he needs some time for himself. 

Derek watched the waved roll in and out as the sun started to set. In the time he had been sitting in the sand, Derek had finished four beers and was opening fifth. A small smile came on his face as the sky turned a light shade pink and orange. The sunset kept his mind as ease. He was now free to do what he came for. To forget about the person that turned him down. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Derek thought to himself. It was decided then, that he was going to leave his troubles back at Beacon Hills. Along with his mopey behavior and shattered ego. He didn't want to ruin the break for his friends. They had come here every year since Issac had learned to drive. Having nothing but fun and the best memories. Derek was not going to break this tradition now, just because things didn't go as he thought. It was their senior year and this would probably be the last time they would be together like this. 

Walking back to the house, Derek tossed his empty cans and brought the rest back with him. He was beyond hungry and was sure Boyd had made something by now. Sliding the door open he could see he hadn't missed much. Issac gave Derek a quick nod as he made his way to the kitchen. Like he had assumed, Boyd was at the stove cooking. Boyd was just as valuable of a friend as anyone else in the group. He did not speak much but he was one of the smartest people that Derek knew. Derek liked that Boyd didn't talk much, sometimes he made a comment or two. Which was fine for Derek since he sometimes just needs someone to listen or not talk at all. The only person he ever truly spoke too was Erica his girlfriend. Derek was about to ask if he needs any help with the fish. That was till the doorbell rang. 

"Who the hell could that be?" Derek asked going to the door. Jackson was already on his feet. From where Derek stood, he could smell the colon on his skin. Questioning if he sprayed it on or took a bath in it. "Why is someone at the door, we are all here. We haven't even met people to have a party."

"Hope you don't mind," Jackson said getting to the door first. "I invited few people to stay with us. Since we have some extra room." Derek wanted to punch Jackson in the face.

"Seriously, it's my parent's place. Why would you just invite people without asking me?" In Derek's mind, he thought maybe Jackson invited a few girls from school. Even if they were, Derek didn't want them here. He didn't want to see anyone from school. 

"I thought I could make the week more interesting." The doorbell rang again, this time, Jackson opened the door. 

"Ewww, I can smell your cheap french colon through the door." Lydia Martin said holding on to her Parada suitcase. "You could kill mosquitoes with that stuff." Lydia came through the door first, behind her was Allison. 

"Sweetheart, there is nothing cheap about me," Jackson said with a cocky attitude. Derek knew that this week was about to be ruined. He was aware of the off again on an again relationship of Jackson and Lydia. They are just going to have another one of their fights, ruin the week for everyone. Just to later get back together or hook up. 

"I know my men's colon Jackson, and that dear is cheap." Allison tried not to laugh as she brought in her bags. Jackson was about to shut the door when a hand appeared pushing back open. Derek had seen Scott many times, there were on the basketball team together. He wasn't the best player on the team due to his asthma. It's one thing that Derek knew well. Scott had only one best friend in the entire school and where ever he went. His friend was sure to follow. Coming throw the door behind him was the person Derek was trying to forget about. Stiles came in behind Scott holding a duffle bag as he pushed his glasses up on his face. Derek didn't want to punch Jackson anymore, he was wanted to kill him. Right away their eyes met. Stiles stared back at Derek. 

"Way the ruin the fucking week Jackson," Issac said just as annoyed and angry as Derek. "This was supposed to be our last spring break together, just us. And you had to along and event other people just because you're horny. "

"Cora got to come." Jackson pointed out.

"She's my sister asshole, of course, she got to come."

"Like always Jackson did nothing but think about himself," Erica said as he pushed passed Jackson to into the kitchen. Derek looked at the group and wanted them all to go away. 

"You can't expect them to drive all the way back home, it's dark and it's late." Jackson was trying to play at Derek's more responsible side. Derek balled up his fist and kept his eyes on Jackson.

"No, because if I do. I'll be the asshole once again, like always somehow I'm the asshole. When it's really you." He knew it wasn't right to turn them away. Not since they drove all the way here.

"He told us, this was his cabin," Allison said. He could see that Jackson had only invited Lydia.

"No, this is my cabin. And invited my friends." Derek's voice was one step away from yelling. "I didn't give anyone open invite to bring any more. " Derek glared at Jackson. He knew what he had done and knew Derek would do the right thing. 

"We brought food with us," Scott said to Derek. "I promise we won't get in the way of things." He knew he could count on Scott's word. Scott was the sort of person that was easily likable. 

"You all can stay." Was Derek's response. "But I swear, I hear anyone having sex. I would break your legs." This statement was directed at Jackson. "And since Jackson wanted to invite you all, he will sleep on the pull out sofa." 

"Oh come on," Jackson said. "You know that has a few loose springs, it's like a torture device." Derek had never told his parents about the broke pull out sofa.

"Well, tuff fucking shit. You can sleep on the pull or you can sleep with my foot in your ass." No one said a word about this. Derek slammed the door shut and went back to the kitchen. He couldn't believe the one thing he was came here to get away from, had just walked in throw the front door. Derek listened from the kitchen as everyone decided their sleeping arrangements. In the end, Boyd and Erica were sharing a room. Lydia,Allison, and Cora were in another room, Stiles and Scott were sleeping in the downstairs room. Derek was the only one that could stand to listen to Issac's snoring, so they shared the last bedroom. Jackson could have slept in one of the guy's room, but everyone was set about him sleeping on the sofa. 

That night at dinner everyone sat at the table eating. Derek sat on the far end of the table and kept his distance. You could feel the tension in the room. The only person that seemed perfectly fine was Cora. Jackson kept staring down Lydia's blouse. Slowly undressing her with his eyes. Allison was grossed out and pushed her set in closer to Stiles. Scott couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew his friend didn't like girls, but it had to do with that fact that Allison was Scott's ex. 

"Mine if I have one?" Derek looked up from his spot in the sand to see his sister. The wind the blow hard enough to her hair flying in the wind.

"No, I will not give one." He answered pulling the case closer to me. Cora put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Derek, you started drinking at my age." Cora knew what cards to play with Derek, she often knew her brother better than anyone.

"Then it's a good thing your, not me." Cora stared at Derek. He knew she wasn't gonna stop standing there till she got what she wanted. He often called this look the Hale Women's Death Glare. Both siblings had seen their mom give this look their Dad. It was the same look that Cora used to get what she wanted and scare anyone that came near her. Derek reached into the box and handed her a beer. 

"It's warm." She complained.

"That's the best way to drink them." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah if your an old man sitting in your rocker while wearing Depends underwear." Derek almost choked on his beer. "What's been up with you anyway, all you do is stay home now watching movies with me and mom." 

"It's nothing really." Derek took a long drink from his beer. "Don't feel comfortable talking about my none existent love life with my baby sister." Cora quickly drank down the beer in seconds. She let out a loud burp before whipping her lips. 

"Well, I think that Stiles guy just has the wrong idea about you. Yeah, you're pretty much whored your way throw every virgin in high school. But he still has the wrong idea about who you are now and your real intentions." Cora reached over Derek for another beer but quickly had her hand swatted. 

"Doesn't really matter now does it," Derek asked a rhetorical question. "Some things are just not meant to happen." The two reminded silent for some time look up at the stars. The waves rolling in and out relaxed Derek. Cora left her brother alone to think. He didn't keep track of time, he just wanted to sit and lose himself in his surroundings.

"Shit!" Someone said from behind Derek. He looked over his shoulder to see a flashlight in the sand. Squinting his eyes, he could see it was Stiles. He Green Lantern shirt glowed dimly in the darkness of the beach. For fuck sake, why is it when I want to stay away from him he shows. But when I want to be near him he pushes me away. Derek could hear Stiles swearing as he crawled across the sand. He got up from his spot and walked over to Stiles.

"What are you doing?" Derek said kneeling down. Stiles' head turned in Derek's direction trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Careful!" Stiles shouted. "I tripped and my glasses flew off." Stiles fanned his arms around carefully patting the sand. This guy is worse then Velma from Scooby- Doo. "They are expensive and if I don't find them, my Dad will kill me." Derek reached down and pulled Stiles up my by his arm. He took the flashlight from Stiles' hand. 

"Come on, I will help you find them." Stiles carefully took Derek's hand. Derek took the flashlight scanning over the area. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"I came out here to talk to you." Stiles took slow steps as he held on to Derek's hand. "I really need my glasses, I'm practically blind without them." 

"Talk to me about what?" Derek asked curiously. The flashlight picked up something in the sand. A pair of dark red glasses stood out. Picking them up, Derek put them on Stiles' face. Once Stiles had them on, his eyes grew wide. He didn't realize just how close the two were standing together. Derek quickly backed away and went back to his spot on the beach. Stiles followed him.

"About my friends." He finally said. "I didn't know that you were going to be here. Guess I should have figured it out since Jackson had something to do with this." Derek looked up at Stiles.

"Before you get yet another bad idea about me, I didn't put him up this if that's what you're implying. We come here ever year and it's my family's beach home. Jackson just decided to take it upon himself to invite you all here." Derek didn't want to deal with Stiles accusing him of something else. 

"I know you didn't," Stiles said sitting down next to him. "Judging from your reaction, you clearly don't want us here." Derek looked at Stiles' face as he flickered the flashlight off and on.

"No, I don't want any of you here. And I don't want you here either." It was at this point that Derek realized what he was feeling. He was angry at Stiles for not giving him the chance to speak. Not only rejecting but thinking he had Derek all figured out. "Who the hell wants to be around the person that clear hates them and doesn't listen to them when they are telling them the truth."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Stiles started playing with his fingers. "I don't hate you." Derek opened yet another beer not sure how many he had tonight. 

"Well, you couldn't fool me." He drank the beer down and opened another one. Realizing he was just too sober for this conversation.

"I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you." Stiles seemed a little nervous. "All my life I've been picked on and bullied. So when you came along...

"You thought I was just going to use you for some stupid game?" Derek was angry now. "If you didn't want to go on a date with me, you could have said no. Instead of bashing my roses and thinking you know who I am."

"You were actually being serious?" Stiles was shocked.

"For fuck sake you idiot!" Derek yelled. "I wouldn't go out of my way to buy flowers if I didn't. I've never done that for anyone. I wasn't asking because I wanted to sleep with you."

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I didn't think you were serious." Stiles' voice was uneven. Derek shrugged taking a deep breath.

"Don't be, just forget it. I'll stay out of your way like you told me too." Derek picked up the box of beers and left Stiles the last one. He took the empty box with him as he made his way back inside. The house was quiet when he checked his phone it was a little after two a.m. Derek trashed the empty box and went to the room he was staying in. Issac was snoring loudly when he opened the door. Not bothering with clothes, Derek laid down on the bed and feel asleep.  
***  
That next day Derek made it a point to not go anywhere near Stiles. It was at this point that you could feel the tension between the group of teenagers. The only ones enjoying the trip so far was Erica, Boyd, and Cora. Everyone else was dealing with a series of awkward moments. Jackson with his attempts to hit on Lydia. Allison being watched by Scott, he was longing for her touch or any sort of attention from her. Issac was dying in a sea of everyone's awkward situations. And Derek was avoiding any further contact with Stiles. Stiles who kept himself close Scott.

That day at the beach everyone refused to be left alone with the person they were avoiding.

"How long is this going to go on?" Erica said standing up in front everyone. Derek was stretched out on a beach chair taking the sun. He had natural sun skin that he got from his mother. "I can't take any of this tension anymore."

"Just leave Erica," Boyd said softly. She crossed her eyes not wanting to listen.

"No, I will not. All of you are going to ruin this trip because you're too damn afraid to take to each other. Personally, I don't give a rat ass about your person problems. I just don't want to have to keep sitting around in awkward silence we're on spring break. We're supposed to be having fun." 

"We could be having fun if everyone would stop the bullshit and avoiding their problems." Isaac was playing across and beach chair next to Derek. 

"If that's case, why is Derek avoiding Stiles." Derek always admired how Scott stood up for people he believed in. He wasn't saying as if to call Derek a bad person. He was saying it because Stiles is his best friend. Everyone was aware this was where most of the tension was coming from. No one knew how to act around Derek. 

"I'm not avoiding Stiles," Derek spoke up for himself. "Just isn't a reason for me to talk to him. He wanted to go away and leave alone. So that's what I'm doing." He laid back on the chair pushing his sunglasses back on his face. Derek didn't want to be bothered with this anymore. What was done, was already done. 

From their everyone forgot about their problems and started to have fun. Boyd set up the volleyball net and everyone picked teams. Everyone played except Lydia, who was against getting dirty or sweaty. Jackson reminded her that she was at the beach surrounded my sand and in the house sun. Stiles knew this was pointless, he knew Lydia a lot better than Jackson ever could. He decided to keep Lydia company under her beach umbrella. 

The game had gone on for hours, that was till Issac decided to get out his board and got suffering. The waves were rolling in pretty high. Erica decided to join leaving Boyd man the grill. 

"You gonna surf Hale?" Scott asked as he dragged out the picnic table with Stiles. Boyd laughed a little which was a surprise to everyone but Derek.

"Not unless you want to go out there and keep him from drowning," Boyd told Scott.

"The great Derek Hale can't swim?" Scott teased. Derek smiled as he flipped the burgers on his end of the grill.

"Nah, swimming isn't up there on my list of abilities. " Derek had never learned how to swim. His father had tried many times when Derek was younger. Each time, Derek would fall into the water and sink like a rock. It also didn't help that his sister Laura always pushed me in whenever they went to the local pool together. So Derek had done what he did best. Sitting on the side waiting for the girls to come to him. 

"Last time Issac tried to teach him to surf he fell off the board and bashed his head into a rock." Cora had overheard Boyd's comment.

"You told Mom that you fell down some steps when that happened." Cora raised her eyebrows at the new information that she could now hold over her brother's head. "I wonder what she would say if I told her."

"And I wonder what she would say if I told her it was you who took her car out last month when she was out of town." Derek had his sister corned. She carefully reached in the cooler for a beer and slowly walked away. Boyd and Derek took the food off the grill and brought everything over to the table. Erica and Issac came running up the beach trying to knock each other into the sand. One would easily confuse the two for brother and sister. It didn't help that they talked to each other like siblings would. Issac got to the table first to wet from the ocean. He took a seat next to Scott. 

"So what's for lunch?" Allison asked as she sat down on the opposite side of the table. Lydia and Stiles wondered over. Derek was the last to sit. He couldn't help but wonder if the seating was purposely set up to where he had sat across from Stiles. Derek gave Boyd a look after he had grabbed his own chair to sit at. 

"Derek made the burgers, I made hot dogs on the grill. There is salad if anyone wants some, their chips, BBQ beans, coleslaw and some fried fish." Boyd answered Allison.

"Coleslaw belongs in the trash," Scott said as he reached for the ketchup.

"Amen." Issac agreed. "That shit is for Satan." Erica punched Issac.

"Either shut or I cram it down your throat. " She picked up the bowl of coleslaw and put on Issac's plate. "You will it and you will like it," Boyd smiled a little at how Erica was defending him. Derek started making his hamburger and watch Cora. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched his sister try and eat the fish. Cora had never liked fish and was often pushed as a kid for no finishing her food. Whenever their Dad made fried fish or fish of any kind, Derek ate it for Cora. It was then that Derek realized he would miss those moments with his sister. The college he was attending was across the country, which means he wouldn't be able to come home so often. 

Derek noticed Stiles had put some of the salad onto his own plate. He reached over and picked up Stiles plate. Carefully he put the salad onto his own plate. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked confused. 

"This has nuts in it." Derek pointed out. "Your allergic to nuts." Stiles looked at Derek wide-eyed and puzzled at the same time.

"How do you know that?" Lydia asked before Stiles could. Derek placed Stiles' plate back in front of him.

"I know a lot of things." Was Derek's only response. Everyone slowly went back to eating after looks were exchanged across the table. 

"So the beach rave is going to be tomorrow night," Jackson said changing the subject. "Lots of paint, lets a half naked girls to paint." He raised an eyebrow at Lydia who wasn't paying him any attention.

"I'm in, I could use a good party," Scott said. 

"You think you're up to his sort of party? You can't even play volleyball without your inhaler?" Boyd reached over and stabbed Jackson's head into his plate. Jackson's face was red as BBQ beans slide off his face. 

"Didn't anyone teach teach you, if you don't have anything nice to say to not say it all." Derek and Issac could pick up on how annoyed Boyd was with Jackson.

"Since when does the sleeping giant have anything to say?" Boyd stood up with his plate.

"You know you real close to me kicking your ass, maybe we should have left you back at home." Erica chimed in. Jackson rolled eyes.

"Why are you always speaking for, he can speak for himself." Boyd balled up his fist which made Derek step in between him and the table. This guy must have the death wish. Derek thought. No one is that stupid to ever want to piss of Boyd. Boyd took a deep breath and picked up his plate and Erica going inside. 

"Where are you going?" Issac asked.

"Inside. I don't want to catch asshole from being near him." Erica didn't say anything, she followed Boyd inside. Lydia picked up her own plate and followed. 

"You're going inside too?" Lydia shrugged and just kept walking inside. Great leave it to jackass to fuck everything up. Derek sat back down and went back to eating. Everyone at the table was silent.

"You guy coming to the party on the beach tomorrow?" Issac asked trying to break the silence. There is this huge party on the beach with a live DJ and everything. "And this year I managed to work my into getting myself a spot as the DJ for the night party."

"Dude you didn't tell me," Derek said with his mouth full food. Issac was going into some big music program after high school. Aside from sports, he's all about music.

"Sounds cool hopefully, the girls will want to go," Stiles said. Derek kept his eyes on his food. "Derek, I'm really sorry about everything." Derek looked up from his plate.

"Told you, just forget it. Forget everything." Derek didn't want to talk about with Stiles. He knew that the conversation would go nowhere. You don't like me so there is no point in talking about it. I'm just the idiot who put his feelings out there and go rejected. But that's what I get for being so cocky. Thinking he would remotely like me back. Just leave it Stiles so I can forget my feelings for you.

"But I am sorry Derek it's just that I..." Derek balled up his fist.

"Look Stilinski, just leave it alone. I get it, you think I am a play boy. A playboy that couldn't possibly have any real intentions for you. There is no need to keep telling me your sorry. That doesn't make me feel any better. You don't like me so that's that." Stiles got angry too.

"Your not even giving me a chance to speak." Everyone had come to the door to watch the two. Derek smirked.

"Just like you didn't give me a chance to speak. To defend me. Instead, you just laid into me. Here I thought you were this awkwardly cute nerd who wears ironically funny t-shirts and generally nice guy. Guess I was wrong about you too." Derek started to get up from the table.

"You're clearly not the person I thought you were." Stiles half mumbled to himself. The expression on his face was that of confusion and frustration.

"Same to you, guess all this was some stupid crush on the person I thought you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone that read the unedited version


	5. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a stranger for Derek to finally realized that Stiles has yet to see the real him. That his actions didn't improve the situation. A search party is formed among the group after Stiles disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard writing the summary. Only because I don't want to give too much away.   
> I just spent 2 hours editing this, I'm starving, I'm hungry and I'm ready to work on the next part.   
> Can someone make me some tacos?

The beach was packed with people and the sun was high. Derek wasn't the type to wear a tank top, but he was grateful he did bring a few on the trip. All the people crowded together didn't make it any better. Warm sweaty bodies dancing the tracks the DJs played. It was what Derek needed. He soon became lost as he kept dancing in the blazing hot sun.  
As the day grew on Derek received the normal amount of attention that he always got from strangers. Girls asking to buy him drinks or his phone numbers. Even a few guys looked his way. Before Derek knew it he was actually having fun and so was everyone else.

"Hey, you guys want anything while I'm over here?" Erica said standing in line in the bar and grill. Derek, Issac, and Allison had decided to go with Erica. They decided it was best to stay in large groups so no one got lost.

"Yeah, how about nachos and two burgers." Derek knew had been drinking a lot today and needed to sober up. His parents had told him to be responsible for everyone and his sister. Which means not going overboard by getting wasted.

"I don't want anything. If I eat something I might puke." Issac sat back in his chair. He looked all pale and nervous. It kind of reminded him of when Issac puked freshman year before their first game.

"Nervous Issac?" Allison asked curiously. Derek was surprised that she left her friend's side.

"Nervous is an understatement," Issac said taking a deep breath. "All those people out there. I have been on in another hour. I can't do it." He's always like this. Always getting himself so worked up over nothing that he feels like he has to puke.

"Relax, just pretend like it's just another party back at Beacon Hills. Pretty girls and horny guys jump packed in my living room. And you're off doing you thing on the turntables."

"Easy for you to say, you never get nervous. Mr. Calm, Cool and collected. It's a little annoying Derek." Issac teased. Derek laughed.

"Trust me I get nervous." Which was true. When he asked Stiles out he was nervous. Anytime he thought about asking Stiles out, he had gotten nervous. That's the only time he had gotten genuinely nervous. Issac laughed as he stood up.

"Right Mr. Perfect." Issac wondered off to a bathroom. For a second Derek's face turned red.

"Have you two ever dated?" Allison asked softly, not wanting Erica to overhear them. Derek smiled.

"No way, that would be like eating my brother. Besides Issac isn't into guys." He smiled at the thought. It seemed really odd for he and Issac to be a thing. Just the thought of kissing Issac almost put Derek I'm a fit of laughter.

"I don't think that's totally true," Allison replied. Derek was now fully engaged in the conversation.

"What makes you say that?" If it's one thing Derek recently learned, it's that sometimes you need an outsider's view to see things you don't see yourself. Allison took a deep breath. "Scott?" Was Derek's guess.

"The way they are around each other." Allison started to say. "I didn't notice it till after I broke up with Scott. Jackson said something about it before but we all ignored it. I can't ask Stiles, he would never tell me."

"The question is, do you want to be with Scott." Derek could see this bothered her a little. He just wasn't sure why.

"I do, but it's too late. I pushed him away and now he doesn't see me the same way anymore. He's protective of me, but it isn't the same." Derek touched Allison's hand.

"I've never been in a relationship, but I probably know how Scott feels." Allison looked surprised. "He's probably lost on the inside about how he feels about guys. I was for some time."

"You've never dated?" Allison was curious, no longer worried about Scott.

"No." He answered.

"But you've gone out with girls from our school." Derek shrugged.

"I've been to the movies or out to eat with them. But they were never dates. I've never asked anyone to date. I don't count things like that as a date. Full on asking a person flat out on a date, going the whole nine yards. Like really romantic stuff here, like the stuff most people find corny." For Derek, he always wanted to do stuff like that with someone. To make the other person special.

"Like buying someone roses when you are about to ask them on a date," Allison said out loud. Derek only nodded. "Didn't realize you were such a romantic."

"He watches lifetime movies with his Mom and Sisters," Erica said setting the bag of food on the table. "It's so cute."

"Erica you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that." This was embarrassing for Derek. He did enjoy his lifetime movies and romantic comedies, but that didn't mean he wanted the world to know it. 

"Oh shut up, just a little girl talk. Allison won't tell." Erica teased. Issac walked back over to the table.

"We should head back, so the others don't worry?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Isaac's statement. Wondering if Allison's observation stood true on Issac end. They all stood up from the table walking back. As they walked Derek walked behind the group.

"Hey, Issac." Issac turned around in the sidewalk and waited for Derek to catch up. Derek didn't know what to really say. So instead he put himself in the state of mind that he was in some time ago.

"What's up?" Issac asked. Derek took a deep breath.

"You remember when I told you about Stiles. When I told you how confused I felt about him?" I need to make sure I back into this carefully. The last thing I want to do is to freak him out before he goes on stage.

"What about it?" The two crossed the street behind everyone else.

"You wouldn't happen to feel that confusing feeling too towards Scott?" The second Derk asked Issac stopped walking. Derek stopped and turned around. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just don't want you to be as confused and annoyed as I was."

"I didn't even know it was that obvious," Issac said as his curls fell over his eyes. "He's been on the team for so long, I don't know. It's weird. We're always looking at each other and it confusing. Don't even know when all this started." Derek nodded.

"Guess if I had paid attention more I would have noticed on my on." If I hadn't spent most of my time daydreaming about Stiles and looking for him at the school like some crazy obsessed stalker. "Allison had to tell me."

"Shit!" Issac yelled out so loud that people turned around and looked at him. "She knows?"

"She guessed, dude just calm down." The two were quiet as they kept walking, but only for a few minutes.

"Feels like my brain is gonna explode. All this stuff going around in my head. I don't know what to do. Like stuff about guys and girls. Do even still like girls." Yeah, I know that feeling. "Then I wonder if he even likes guys. The staring at each other here and there."

"You'll figure it out." Derek encouraged. He then started having flashbacks to after school proactive and class. Now that Derek was actually recalling many times where Issac has been staring. At the time he didn't know what. Just assumed Issac was spacing out.

"Feels like I won't," Issac mumbled. "Don't even know if so I like guys."

"How would you feel if I kissed Scott?" Derek was only asking hypothetically, but his words had struck a nerve with Issac. Isaac's face reviled a flash of anger.

"Don't worry, I won't." Besides Scott isn't my type. "Seems like you might already have figured it out. But in case you haven't, take your time and figure out. Scott's a nice guy, o just talk to him and stuff. See what happens." 

"What about you and glasses? You just gonna leave things this way?" Isaac's question had brought back the thought of Stiles. Derek realized he hadn't thought about Stiles all day. In fact, he hadn't seen him much today, not that he noticed.

"Why not?" The group started walking up the boardwalk to where the other were. Lydia looked to be in the middle of ripping Jackson a new one. "Stilinski doesn't like me, nothing I can do about it. But have a good time and forget."

"Finally, I'm starving," Cora said grabbing the bags out Erica's hands. Derek told Cora the hot dogs were for her. Derek pulled up a table and next the others. Everyone sat down grabbing their food. Scott and Stiles came back to the two tables just in time.

"We have some nachos, a burger, and tree hot dogs left. Which do you guys want?" Erica asked them.

"Those hot dogs and nachos sound good. We can share." Scott said sitting down next to Derek at the circular table. The other table was already full. Stiles stood up leaning against the rails of the boardwalk, holding some sort of drink in his hand as he looked his phone. "You want half these nachos Stiles?"

"Not hungry," Stiles said as his eyes glued to his phone.

"Seriously, you had more to drink today than normal." Lydia pointed out. "Should eat, we are probably gonna do some more drink before the night is over anyway."

"Hell yeah, we are," Jackson said before Derek high fives him. "The bonfire tonight is gonna be epic."

"I'll pass, not hungry." Stiles sounded like a zombie at this point. No longer fully paying attention to anyone.

"I'll take his half," Issac said. Derek looked for only a second from his own food to see Stiles brushing his sweaty hair from his face.

"My hair is started to drive me crazy." Stiles' hair had flopped over almost like he had bangs now. All the sweat washed away the hair product in his hair. "It's like a mop."

"Maybe you should get a buzz cut." The words had come out of Derek's mouth before he realized it. Everyone looked surprised that he said anything towards Stiles after Yesterday happens. Stiles looked up from his phone.

"What?" Stiles looked confused.

"Gotta be hot for you will all that hair." Derek took a sip of Cora's soda. "Just get a buzz cut, like you did at the end of Sophomore year." Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Allison all liked shocked. Not nearly as shocked at Stiles. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"I liked a coconut," Stiles mumbled just loud of for everyone to hear.

"Didn't look bad to me." Derek reached in the bag for the burger that was left. Stiles' face turned slightly red. Everyone went back to talking and eating. Soon after they all made their way through the crowd as they waited for Issac to go stage. Derek was standing next to Jackson when he noticed a guy looking at him from up front. He had dirty blond hair a strong jaw line. When their eyes connected he winked at him. Derek smirked and winked back. The two smirked at each other as the crowd cheered ask Issac introduces himself. The two broke their gaze as they directed their attention to the stage. Issac looked nervous.

"He's gonna puke," Jackson said laughing. The crowd was quiet as Issac stood they're frozen. Don't just stand their idiot!

"You can do it, Issac!" I voice yelled over the crowd. Derek turned to see it was Scott.The words awaken Issac as if he had been asleep. He suddenly came life as put his headphones on. Music started playing and the crowd started to sway to the music. Isaac's tracks were unique and different. Derek was used sometimes for sample sounds. As the music went on everyone started to dance. When the big build up came the crowd went crazy and Derek knew Issac reached his intended goal. Issac had all this written down to a science. Somehow Issac managed to apply science to music. Like everyone else, he was dancing to the music with Cora. That was till Cora started dancing with Allison. As Derek danced he felt hand lightly press against him. He turned to see the guy from before, dancing along to the music with Derek.

"Do you have a name or do I have to make you tell me?" Derek said with a wide smile. The guy blushed a little but didn't want to show that Derek got to him.

"Ethan." He answered over the music. Derek came a little closer when the music came. "Would it be safe to assume a guy like you is interested in guys? Or are you just a gay guy playing straight." Derek smiled even more. Ethan's straight forward attitude appealed to Derek. There was something challenging about it.

"Why don't I let you figure that out for yourself." This was different for Derek. Normally for him, it was a game of easily getting what he wanted. That was different, it was like Ethan had somehow provoked him. This was very different from what Derek was using too.

"I take it you aren't from around here," Ethan said as the two kept dancing.

"How about, we get us a beer and tell you about it." Derek started to slowly walk away. At first, Ethan just watched but then I followed.  
***

Talking with Ethan made time fly. They watched Issac play from the boardwalk for a while. That was till Ethan wanted to dance again. Derek didn't say no. As he danced his eyes kept a look out for Cora. Cora was up on Boyd's shoulders waving her glow stick around. He always liked how his friends didn't mind when Cora came along. She got along with them well.

"You two look alike," Ethan said.

"We get told that a lot." Derek used to people saying they looked like twins. "My oldest sister looks like my mom." Now that Derek thought about it, he hadn't called Laura since he been there.

"Try having a twin," Ethan said have laughed.

"Is he like you?" Ethan laughed header.

"Hell no, he's sort of a dick, but I guess he's like that to keep us safe." Derek nodded.

"I get it." Derek was kind of that way himself at times. He had been that way with Stiles. It was then that Derek realized Stiles hadn't seen the real him. It didn't help that he said all those things to him. It was too late, and even if Derek wanted to make things right he couldn't. They wouldn't change a thing. Derek's attention with back to Ethan who placed a kissed on Derek's cheek. Ethan wasn't afraid to show his interest in Derek. 

"Hey!" Derek turned around to Lydia. "I can't find Stiles," Lydia said over the music. Jackson pushed to pass the crowd. "I didn't even notice he was gone."

"He's probably okay, he can handle himself." Lydia took her hand slapped Jackson.

"Heartless asshole!" She shoved people out of her way, Boyd carried Cora on his back as he followed Lydia. Derek looked back at Ethan.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Derek needed to help find Stiles. "I'm gonna be here all week I'm sure we will run each other again." Ethan nodded.

"Just call my name if you see me, wouldn't want you running int my brother," Derek smiled.

"I'm really sorry." Derek wanted to stay on the beach with Ethan. "I'll be at the bonfire tonight."

"Just go find your friend. We will see each other." Derek nodded before taking off into the direction Lydia went. As he walked he sent a quick text to Issac. He didn't want to miss the rest of the show, but couldn't enjoy if Stiles was missing. 

"Did anyone see where he went?" Derek said catching up to everyone on the sidewalk.

"No, but when I find him I'm gonna kill him," Scott said half angry, half worried. "One second he was right next to me, and then he was gone." 

"Well it's already dark, we have to find him. He was pretty trashed last I checked." Allison said. 

"Someone try calling him. He's phone is always glued to his hand, he will pick up." Derek said. Scott took out his phone first. He quickly called but had not received an answer. 

"Okay, we split up and look for him," Erica said. 

"Someone needs to stay behind and wait for Issac. With any luck, he will show up here again." Boyd was right. "Since I'm tall then all of you all stay." 

"I'll stay too," Scott said. "He probably won't run away if he see's me. No offense Boyd." Boyd shrugged not really bothered by the comment. 

"I'll go home and see if he there. Cora, stay with Allison." Cora didn't argue with her brother's orders.

"I and Allison can drive around with Jackson," Lydia said.

"No way, I'm not looking for him. He wanted to wonder off that, that's on him." Scott pushed Jackson.

"You always so damn selfish Jackson, it's your fault he started drinking more anyway." Scott took off with Boyd back towards the crowd.

"What did Scott mean?" Allison asked Jackson who cheek was red from being slapped.  
Jackson rolled his eyes.

"All I did was point out the guy Derek was standing with on the boardwalk." Derek was confused by that statement. "How was I suppose to know he was gonna get all jealous and trashed like that?"

"You a real asshole Jackson," Lydia said to him. 

"I'm going back to the house and look." Was all Derek said? Derek started walking to the beach house. Along the way, he pulled out his phone showing it to people. Asking if they had seen the guy in the photo. With no answer, Derek kept walking till he reached the beach house. Once inside he called Stiles' name. When he didn't receive an answer he started to panic a little. Could he really be the reason Stiles took off like that? Perhaps if Stiles wasn't drunk, he would be less worried.

Derek called out again with no answer. He went into the room where Scott and Stiles were staying. It was obvious which was Stiles' bed. There was a pillow with Star Wars pillow case on it. Clearly, he had brought it here with him. Where is that idiot? Derek said going out into the backyard to the beach. There were people out back in the next house over having their own party. Derek asked if anyone. With no luck, he turned back around. He couldn't have gone far he doesn't know his way around here. Derek thought more logically. Derek called Boyd.

"Put Scott on the phone." He quickly said.

"Is he there?" Scott said.

"No luck, anyone else finds him?" Derek stood in the sand trying to think clearly.

"No, nothing," Scott said.

"Scott since you guys have been here, has Stiles been any place else?" Maybe he went somewhere familiar to him.

"Yeah our first night here, he couldn't sleep so we walked to store and got ice cream then a park." Maybe he is there.

"Call one of the girls and tell them to look there. The closest store walking from here has to be Vincent's, Food Market." Scott hung up and call ended. Where is the hell he? Derek started walking back to the house when he realized that the door was locked when he came in. If Stiles had come back in, he would have no way to get it. Derek went inside and got a flashlight. He started scanning the beach looking for any sign of Stiles. Derek walked to one end where Derek had sat the other night. When Derek saw nothing he turned to go back to the house. When he did he heard something over the sound of waves rolling in and out. Walking towards the sound he moved the flashlight around in the darkness. Is someone crying? Derek walked passed some rocks and could make out a figure.

"Stilinski?" Derek flicked the last light on the person. It was hard to tell if it was him or not at first. But Derek thought it was a safe bet once he saw half empty pint of vodka next him and pair of eyeglasses. "Stilinski?" Derek called again. This time, Stiles raised his head up from his arms. He had been sitting with his knees to his chest. Stiles turned away from the light, but not before Derek could see he clearly had been crying.

"Fuck off Derek! Go dance with the guy with perfect cheekbones." Stiles started wiping his face.

"How can you even tell it's me, you don't have your glasses on?" Derek came closer taking away the bottle of alcohol and throwing it into the ocean.

"You're the only person that calls me by my last name." Which was true, Derek never called Stiles by his first name. "Now fuck off and leave me alone."

"Hell no, where not doing this again." Derek was not about let this turn into another argument. Where they both said hurtful things to each other. Derek took Stiles classes and sat down next him. "I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me." Stiles patted the ground looking for his glasses.

"Give me my glasses," Stiles demanded. Stiles didn't seem as drunk as Derek first thought.

"If you actually talk to me and tell me what's going on with you. You just took off and everyone is out looking for you." Stiles moved forward into Derek's direction grabbing on to him.

"I said give them back." Derek moved his arm high out Derek's reach. The two started struggling. Stiles was over Derek trying to get his glasses. "Just give me my glasses damn it!"

"Just who the hell are you so mad at anyway?" Derek asked. "Is it, me? Am I the reason that ever since I asked you out, you've been angry?" Derek wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"No," Stiles said pushing himself upward pulling on Derek's arm.

"Then just who the hell are you mad at damn it! What are you so upset about that your crying by yourself Stilinski?" 

"I don't want to talk to you, give me my damn glasses and go annoy someone else!" Stiles was starting to cry again. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dropping down into Derek's face. Derek looked at Stiles and grabbed Stiles. Holding onto the glasses, Stiles was pinned underneath Derek.

"You're pissed off at someone!" Derek yelled. His heart was beating so fast. "I know I haven't been that nice to you in the last few days, but I want to fix. But I can't fix how I feel about you. I can't just pretend that doesn't hurt. That hurts that guy I've wat he'd in the halls throughout Sophomore year does like me back. I can't stop how I feel but I can stop whoever is hurting you. So just tell me to damn it, tell me why your so angry. Who hurt you, because I swear I'll make them suffer." He could see Stiles eyes watering up again.

"I'm mad at myself!" Stiles yelled. Stiles free hand clenched onto his shirt. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. All this time I had you all wrong and more and more I saw that. The things you know about me that someone wouldn't know unless they paid attention." Derek moved to let Stiles up. "And then you were dancing with that guy."

"Why do you even care about that? Derek asked. "You don't like me."

"I DO LIKE YOU!" Stiles yelled. "At first, I didn't, but little by little I did. I had been a jerk to you all because I thought you were playing some game with me."

"With you, it was never some game." Derek took his hands and dried Stiles' face. "I knew you were a virgin from the beginning, but I didn't do anything because how I actually felt about you."

"Then why did you take so long to say anything?" Once Derek put Stiles glasses back on his face, Stiles blushed a little. Derek picked up the flashlight laying in the sand and turned it off.

"I had some things I had to figure out for myself. When I finally did couldn't really work up the courage to talk to you." Derek blushed in the darkness. His skin felt warm. The two sat listening to the waves. Neither knew what to say. Derek texted everyone he could to let them know he found Stiles. "Everyone is gonna head to the bonfire, they said we should join them."

"I'm fine right....." Before Stiles could finish that statement he threw up in the sand. Without any hesitation, Derek helped Stiles up as he kept puking. Once Stiles stopped and stood upright. "Much better."

"I'm going to go meet up with everything. Are you coming?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't say anything at first.

"I'm fine here," Stiles said. "Just go, Derek." Derek didn't say anything back, not even sure what really just happened between them. He was halfway back to the beach house when he turned around. No, I have something to say and he is gonna hear it. I can't keep all this inside anymore.

"You know what Stilinski I'm not okay with this." He had enough of everything being one big ball of confusing. Derek realized he had said many things to Stiles but hadn't sat how he really felt. "I like you." Derek almost yelled. Stiles was still standing with his back turned when Derek turned on the flashlight. "Stiles, I like you."

"Derek I know that," Stiles answered half embarrassed.

"No, you don't. You don't know that I actually like you. And I don't mean as in just friends and just someone to sleep around with you. I've had this serious crush on you. For a long time, I've had this crush on you and it took me while figure out just I felt. Your the first person to ever make me feel this way and I don't want it to stop." The words were just coming out like built up water pressure. "I don't like telling you all this in this way because it makes me feel like we're in some romantic comedy cliché. But I need tell you so there aren't any more misunderstandings. I have it bad for the nerdiest guy in school. Stiles, I like you and I've never liked anyone as much as like you." The only thing Derek could hear now besides the waves was his own beating heart. He stepped back from Stiles.

"I'm going to the bonfire with everyone else." Derek's voice was a little softer now. "If you have any feelings for me as more than a friend, meet me here at the end of night." I need to know he really meant when he said he was starting to like me. "I'll be out here in this spot waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I would really like if someone made tacos.


	6. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the cards are on the table and a new game is about to start. Derek waits on the beach for Stiles. Derek finds out why Stiles acts the way that he does towards him. We take a small flashback with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I'm real tired. I was almost done editing this when Grammarly somehow copied some parts of the story two three more times into the story. I had to go back and re-read this part for the 13083 time. I'm tired, my hips hurt. All I want to do is watch anime and sleep. So please don't crucify me if you find anything wrong. I'm sorry if you are a grammar nazi and everything just has to be perfect. Again, I'm sorry. So feel free not to leave some annoying comment about it. I AM AWARE OF THE FLAWS, EITHER READ IT OR DON'T.

Stiles hadn't said a word. Derek didn't say anything more, just left silently. He wanted to give Stiles all the time he needed to think. Derek walked to the bonfire alone, questioning everything that had happened. Wondering if he would be seeing Stiles later tonight.  
Once at the bonfire Lydia, Allison, and Scott wasted no time asking where Stiles was. Derek simply said Stiles wanted some time alone. It was obvious that something had happened between the two. Erica could see how red Derek's face was.

"Did you talk to him?" Erica asked sitting next to Derek. Both were sitting and watching everyone else. Boyd wasn't much a dancer, so Erica often sat out. She rolled her eyes when she didn't receive an answer. "You're blushing like an idiot."

"Shut up," Derek whispered in an embarrassed tone. Everyone was curious but knew not to ask. Instead, Derek brought his attention over Cora who looked worn out, she was now leaning against Boyd. Cora made a face at him and he made one back. The two then started talking about taking a trip with Laura before Derek went off to college. Somehow Cora got on the subject of Derek living her his car.

Everyone was having a good time. After Issac told him about the rest of show, Derek watches Scott and Issac interacting. The two were smiling and laughing at some story Scott was telling. They seemed to always have a lot to talk about. As long as Derek has known Issac, he had never smiled that much. Not wanting to interrupt the two, he decided to wait till tomorrow to bring up Stiles. His eyes darted to Allison who was talking with a group around the fire. Derek was starting to space out when he noticed Ethan. Wasting no time Derek went over to him.

"Hey, you made it." Ethan tried not to sound worried that he wouldn't show up. "Did you find your friend, is he okay?" Derek knew if he wanted a real shot with Stiles, that means no Ethan. Ethan seemed like a nice guy, but he didn't want him to get caught up in what was going on.

"Yeah, he is fine now." It was just finding an opening to just tell him was the difficult part . "He went back to the beach house." Ethan took a sip from the sofa in his hands.

"Why did he just take off like that? You seemed really worried when you left, I thought you wouldn't find him." Taking a deep breath, he knew it was now or never. He hadn't realized he let his true emotions show.

"It's kind of my fault. He saw me dancing with you." Ethan sat down his drink in the sand. "It's not your fault or his fault, it's my own. I wasn't expecting him to be here on this trip. I didn't think he liked me."

"Just tell me one thing, how long have you liked this guy?" Derek didn't understand why he was being asked this question.

"A really long time." Ethan could see Derek's ears turning red along with the rest of his face. Ethan smiled.

"The crush from back home." Ethan was being understanding of what was happening. It was earlier in the night when Derek told Ethan about the guy who turned him down. Ethan was never given a name. "You must really like him, I can't tell you one guy besides my brother that would go out of his way to find me." Ethan picked up his drink. 

"You will, one day,"Derek said. Ethan smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.

"It's always the cute ones," Ethan said softly. "Just go to him, see how he feels about you."

The two parted ways. More than anything Derek wanted to leave and be where Stiles was. He wanted an answer, there was still some things that Derek wanted to clear up.  
***

It was late by the time the bonfire ended. Everyone was singing as they walked back to the beach house. All but Derek and Jackson. Lydia had disappeared earlier in the night, only telling Allison where she was going. Erica and Boyd and slipped away too to no one's surprise. Issac carried Scott on his back, both too wasted and in their own little world. Cora was half asleep as Derek carried her inside. Derek laid Cora on her bed and pulled off her shoes.

"You're getting too old for me to carry you on my back," Cora smirked before pulling the cover over herself. Derek quickly kissed her on the forehead before Cora swatted him away. Allison smiled.

"Do that again and I will kill you," Cora said.

"Dad is right, you are too serious. Maybe if you got a boyfriend you would loosen up a little." Cora's face went expression.

"Aren't you suppose to be against me dating? Being all over protective like a big brother should." Derek laughed.

"No, I think you dating would be nice. People tend to change once they find someone they like." Cora raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"You've changed, ever since you realized Mr. Nerdy makes your heart skip a beat." Derek's eyes grew wide. "You realize I can hear you in the bathroom some mornings when you are practicing what to say."

"Wow, you're really tired." Derek pulled the blanket over Cora's head. "You better hope I don't come back in here and smother you in the middle of the night." Allison was trying to hide a smile.

"Stilinski you want to hang out sometime?" Cora mimicked Derek's voice. "Oh, I love you Stilinski."

"I will go outside right now and find a lizard to put in your bed." Cora started laughing really hard. " And I never said that part."

"Ooooh Stilinski!" Cora yelled out. Derek hit Cora over and over with her pillow. Derek stood up defeated against his sister.

"Please shut up and go to sleep Cora." He looked over at Allison who was still trying not to laugh.

"I promise I won't say anything," Allison said with a smile. Derek rolled his eyes and left the room. One day Cora, when you find a guy you like I will make sure I tell him every little embarrassing about you. Derek came down stairs to see Isaac and Scott digging around in the cabinets.

"You want to play COD with us?" Scott asked as found a bag of chips.

"He can't, lover boy has plans," Issac said elbowing Scott. He might have thought he was whispering but he wasn't. "Which means I get to kick your ass all by myself McCall."

"You wish." Derek shrugged as he slipped out the glass door. His heart beat suddenly went up. It wasn't till then that Derek realized he hadn't planned what to say. He also didn't realize that he had once again put his feelings out for Stiles to reject.

What did he mean he said he liked me? He already said he didn't hate me, so did that only mean he likes me as a friend? If so why did he get upset about Ethan? What if he just doesn't want me to like anyone but him? But he was actually crying, maybe he was just that drunk. Why didn't he just say how he really felt? Why did he just stand there like that after I told him? Was I too straight forward? I'm sure he has so many questions. Hell, what if he asks about Danny!

How do I even explain Danny? "Oh hey, I was curious about guys so I slept with the only other gay guy in school because I'm an idiot who thought sleeping with a guy would be the best way to figure out I was really into guys." Oh yeah, that sounds like a reasonable excuse! Not only did I sleep with Danny, I slept with some guy from Davenport Prep. You would think the buzz of me jumping into the world of men would have gone to school. Danny just wasn't the type to kiss and tell and neither was the guy from Davenport Prep. Sadly that had more to do me hurting the guy. I was such a shitty person back then when it came to any person that actually liked me. The guy actually fell for me and I ended hurting him.

Aside from Paige, I never felt anything with anyone. Right when something was really about to get started between me and her, she ended up going to another school. Make matters worse she cheats. I know we had never established in an actual relationship, but still, it hurt. For some time I didn't feel anything with anyone. That was till I saw Stilinski.

Sitting there on the beach Derek listened to the waves rolled in and out. The moon was only half full but reflected perfectly off the water. He now knew what to say, he just didn't know if he would have anyone to say it too. It was past midnight now and there was no Stiles. Derek had been sitting alone for some time. When he first arrived he thought he would find Stiles waiting. Instead, there was nothing but the empty beach. It was decided that he would wait another hour.

Soon enough Derek's mind started to get worked up the longer he waited. For each passing minute seem like a lifetime. Derek mumbled to himself in the dark.

"Come on Stilinski."

Derek laid back in the sand and stared up at the night sky. He began what to do next. His mind drew a blank. A smile came across his face as thought about what happened earlier. Derek was happy he finally said what he couldn't after all this long time. It just bothered him that this was his second time being rejected by the same person. This is what I get I suppose. I'm paying the price for my stupid little game. Derek sat up in the sand.

"Derek? You out here?" Derek's heart skipped a beat. He sat frozen unable to answer. "Derek?" Stilinski actually came! A light appeared just over the rocks, Stiles came into view holding something. "Why didn't I just ask him to come with me?"

"Do you always talk to yourself like that Stilinski?" Stiles almost dropped the lantern in his hands. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "You actually came."

"I-I would have been here sooner. But I spaced out in the shower, then I didn't know what to wear. What the hell does one wear in a situation like this? I couldn't wear my puked stained clothes. So after five changes of clothes, I went to get food. I thought we could eat together." Stiles came closer holding out the bag as he looked nervous. "The line was long, but it was worth. Well, I thought it was till I saw what time it was. I didn't know I had walked so far, but the food is still pretty hot."

Derek reached taking the bag from in his hands. Inside looked to be two large burritos and two unknown containers of food. "I thought you weren't going to show up." Stiles bit his lips become nervous.

"I ran half way here, really hate running," Derek smiled. Stiles was nervous and it showed. Derek found this interesting. He had always found Stiles intermediating, he was always the one that was nervous. Something had clicked in his head, it was part of him that had been put away for some time. Stiles blinked a few seconds at Derek. "I even brought drinks."

"I thought you weren't going to show up." The plastic bag rattled as Derek pulled at its contents. Stiles may not notice this, but he just woken up a part Derek that had been sleeping. Stiles walked over and sat down next to Derek. He was at a lost for words. This amazed Derek, he could see he was breaking down some sort of wall. "You gonna sit with your mouth open or am I going to have to make you talk?" His eyebrow raised slightly. Stiles snatched the bag away as his face turned red.

"So it's true, you are charming," Stiles mumbled. He passed a container to Derek. The smell of hot wings and loaded curly fries filled the air around them. The two silently started to eat at first. Derek smiled still himself.

"How did you know about my allergy?" Stiles suddenly asked. "And don't give me that I just know things line again." He seemed annoyed with his own behavior. This made Derek laugh.

"Scott gym bag was open in the locker room once. I asked him about it and said it was yours. Then he went on to tell me about your nut allergy." Stiles grunted.

"The gay kid is allergic to nuts, how funny." Stiles reached into the bag and gave Derek the Power Aid he had gotten.

"Thanks, the blue kind is my favorite." Derek carefully twisted off the cap.

"Yeah I know, I've been to enough sports games and practices to notice." So he has noticed me?

"Surprised you notice anything past your phone. Here I thought so was invisible in your little nerdy world." Once again Stiles didn't know what to say. "Wow, the normally sarcastic Stilinski has nothing to say."

"Wow and your cocky too," Stiles said stuffing more curly fries into his face. Derek tried not to laugh."Can I ask you something?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Depends." He answered keeping his composure. Whatever Stiles wanted to ask, he was prepared to answer. Not lying, no secrets. This was Derek wanted, to talk to Stiles. Now the time had come. "Can we take turns asking questions?"

"Fine, but I'm counting that is your first question. Which means it's my turn." Stiles turned and looked at Derek. It was a good idea that Stiles brought the lantern. They could see each other a lot better. "This has been bugging the crap out if me. By what's with the humming? Like all the time, the same song." Derek bust out laughing.

"I didn't know I still did that." I guess that's one habit I'll never break. "I been playing the violin since I was really young. Out of habit, I hum the notes." Stiles jaw dropped.

"You actually do something, that is not a sport?!" Stiles blurted out. "Are you joking Derek?"

"You know you are seriously hurting my ego over here." Derek got up to throw away their trash. When he walked back he looked at Stiles. "You seriously don't pay much attention to anything outside of your own little world do you Stilinski?"

"Not really no and that also counts as another question." Derek didn't fight with him on this. He just sat back down, but this time, he sat closer to Stiles.

"Alright, ask me anything."

"Seriously anything?" Stiles questioned.

"I said anything." Was Derek's reply. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you gay?" Derek smirked.

"It took me a long time to reach an answer. Personally, I don't choose to live my life with labels. The more you try to find a label that fits you, the more you try and live your life that why. Labels are just a way to rationalize what we don't understand. But I now understand, so I don't need a label. But to answer your question, I'm bisexual. I still like girls. You are just the first guy that made me feel something." Stiles wasn't expecting that level of honesty from Derek. The two looked at each other.

"What I don't understand is how come it took you so long to say anything. Why now? Why at the end of the school year?" Stiles opened the Coke zero in his hands and took a sip.

Derek didn't stop watching Stiles. "It took me some time to understand what I felt for you. Even after I wasn't sure that I actually like guys, I slept with two guys I know how stupid that is now. But I was being a coward. Instead of facing you head on about how I felt. I found any excuse not actually tell you. I've never liked someone as much as I like you Stilinski. So I didn't know what to say to you. Didn't help that I spent all my time chasing virgins." Derek took another deep breath.

"After all that I've done, I didn't know what say. I had screwed up so much that all I could do watch from afar. Till I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something. But I managed to screw that up at the party. Should have just taken you outside to talk. I wasn't thinking. I'm saying everything now, I may never get the chance to do it again. I don't want any more misunderstandings between the two of us." Derek's hand inched a little closer to Stiles in the sand.

"There is no right or wrong way to figuring out your sexuality. At least it shouldn't be, but the world around us puts on so much pressure to figure it out. Maybe sleeping with a guy is what helped you reach the answer you were looking for. I didn't always know I was gay and the road to this discovery wasn't easy. I ended hurting someone but they excepted me for who I was."

"Lydia?" Derek asked. That was the logical thing he could conclude. He has seen how Lydia is. Stiles laughed. "What is it with you and girls anyway. They seem to flock to your naturally, it's annoying. You're always surrounded by them."

"Lydia has just become protective of me. My first relationship was horrible. Since then she's been like a momma bear. Lydia will crush anyone that she thinks will cause me harm. As for other girls, I don't know. Guess they feel some sense of safety with me because I like the same sex as them. It's something thrilling about a gay guy best friend to them." Derek's eyebrows arched.

"Well, it annoys me." Derek hated the idea of anyone hanging on to him. Following him around like groupies.

"Jealous?" Stiles asked.

"Definitely ," Derek replied. "What happened with the guy you dated?" Stiles had secretly hoped Derek didn't notice what he had said.

"He was controlling and abusive." Stiles hadn't talked to anyone about this except Scott. Lydia found out when she saw the bruises. Stiles was pale and bruised pretty easily. "He would threaten me not tell anyone or my Dad. I knew it was wrong to stay with someone that kept hurting me. But I stayed even when I knew promises would never be kept." Derek's fist balled up in the sand.

"Do I know him?" I'll break his fucking neck! I'll beat him into a coma. Stiles blinked for a few seconds before pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No, even if you didn't. I wouldn't tell you. It's pointless." Derek's hand inched closer. Wanting to reach out and hold onto Stiles' hand. He had taken his hand so easily only a few days ago. Now he was having a debate with himself. "Those flowers you gave me were beautiful. Too bad I ruined them."

"I could buy you more." Derek's words made the two of them blush.

"I still feel like I should apologize. My first relationship screwed me up so much in the head that I guess I got freaked out by you. I should know better than judge someone before you know who they truly are. And I did that with you." Derek turned his full attention to Stiles.

"Do you like me? Because I like you a lot, and I just have to know. You did, but in what way? I've never been this nervous, this anxious and excited. I can't sit here another second without knowing." There were those words again. Those words that caused a knot in Stiles' stomach and his heart to feel like it would explode.

"I wouldn't have come out here if I didn't." Derek's breath hitched. Stiles' face turned red. "I do like you, Derek, as in more than a friend. I really do like you." For a few moments, everything went silent. The sound of the crashing waves suddenly became hushed. This time without any hesitation Derek used his fingers to place his hand under Stiles' hand. Stiles laced his fingers into Derek's. "Derek?"

"Stilinski?"

"Are you the one that puts gifts my locker?" Stiles' voice was soft now. "Every big holiday there is a gift in my locker. Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving and Christmas. A gift on my birthday, a gift on the first day of school and a gift on the last day. Never missing a single one. That wouldn't happen to be you?" Stiles had been curious about this for some time.  
***  
***  
***  
***

Stiles stood there at his locker staring at it, curious of what was held inside. The long winter break was about to begin. Like every big passing holiday, birthday and School year there would be something waiting in Stiles' locker.

"Are going to open it or not?" Scott asked over Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure this a prank." Stiles pushed his glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms. "This is definitely a prank." He wouldn't be surprised if it was. Stiles had been subjected to many of them over the years.

"For a year and a half? They must be really dedicated." Scott replied. "Either that are someone really does like you." Stiles opened his locker slowly. Inside sat a box, perfectly wrapped in Christmas paper. Curious, Stiles pulled on the card attached to the box. On the front was The Avengers. "Well, read it," Scott said.

Stiles opened the card. "I hope this keeps you warm this winter. Have a safe and happy holiday Stiles. May the New Year bring unexpected and wonderful changes." The card had not been signed. Scott took the card from Stiles' hands. Stiles took out the present and opened it. On top were a bunch DVDs. They ranged from every single Marvel's movie ever made, to every season of the X-file and every season so far of Arrow.There were even a few anime titles I. There. There two video games that Stiles wanted for Christmas.

"Damn." Scott said looking through the box. Stiles pulled out a small envelope. The front read "Snacks and drinks to go with the entertainment." Inside was thirty dollar gift card to a local store.

 

"They guy doesn't half-ass anything." Scott said. "There is some at the bottom." At the bottom of the box was a black Batman hoodie and a black beanie that said. "Sarcasm Here." Stiles just stood there looking into the box with his mouth half open. "Still, think this is some sort of prank?"

 

Stiles leaned back against the lockers still clutching the heavy box in his hands. "Who the hell is this guy?" Stiles whispered half to himself. "This guy who keeps putting gifts in my locker. Who takes his time searching for things I like. Just who does that? What sort of person goes out their way to create a perfect assortment of things and arranges them in a box. Spending their time and money, just to place the gift in my locker in hopes it will make me happy. Not only that, they write these cards. These short and simple cards that say very little and a lot at the same time. Never missing my birthday or major holiday. Always a gift at the end of the first day of school and on the last day."

 

"Some poor guy who just isn't brave enough to tell you in person how he feels. So he shows you that he thinks about you and has noticed your interests." Scott always had a way to say all the right things. It was his talent, he always made things better somehow.

 

"Well, it fucking annoys me!" Stiles kicked his locker shut. "There is some guy out there that can possible deal my movie and TV. references who won't show himself." Stiles looked up at Scott. "It's not many gay men in this town Scott, so this guy is one of the few." Stiles dropped the box and grabbed Scott. "Stiles needs some hot man action Scotty and soon. I don't want to go to college as a virgin and a geek."

 

"Just go out with Danny already." Scott replied.

 

"Oh right, go out with the only known gay guy at our school. The two gay kids just have to go out seeing as how they have no choice." It was nothing personal against Danny, Stiles just didn't like him. "Not one of those hot guy on the basketball team plays for my team?"

 

"No, well I'm not really sure." Something about that subject made Scott shy away from it. Just when Stiles was about to ask if he would help him find the guy the bell chimed. Signaling the end of day and beginning of winter break. "I think what you need is a boyfriend, not just some guy to lose your virginity to."

 

"I don't need a boyfriend." The situation suddenly turned serious. Stiles picked up the box and started marching to his Jeep. Scott silently followed. The doors of the Jeep groaned as they opened. Stiles place the box on the back seat before climbing behind the steering wheel.

 

"Stiles I know I struck a nerve, but you have to understand you do need a guy in your life." Stiles pulled out the parking space without looking. "I don't mean you need some guy to be happy, but you do need a guy to show how a real relationship works."

 

"No, the hell I don't!" Stiles shouted at his best friend. "You sound like Lydia and Allison." Stiles has had this subject come up may times before, just never with Scott.

 

"You can't keep avoiding the subject." Scott said putting on his seat belt. "Just because you don't want to talk about it, doesn't stop it from being true."

 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of avoiding things till they go away." Which was true, Scott has seen this many times."

 

"All I'm saying is don't be afraid. Get back out there, get into a relationship with someone. See where it takes you. Some guy will come along and show what an actual relationship feels like. Not every relationship is an abusive one." Stiles knew Scott was right. He knew all of this. Stiles wanted something as beautiful as special like his father and mother had for many years.

 

Stiles knew that love could be beautiful. That love could be found with the right person. It was just that he had seen the ugly side of relationships. The part still haunts him. Stiles had given this time, yet there wasn't enough time to heal his wounds. Some physical wounds had faded away like a ghost. Others left scares just like the ones he had mentally. Stiles could never bring himself to think about dating someone again. He was okay with the thought of having sex with someone. He just couldn't handle the thought of getting to know someone and they later turned out to be a monster.

 

"Scott," Stiles said softly. "All I want to do is binge watch The X-Files all night and eat junk food. Can we please just do that?" Scott could see that this conversation was still hard on Stiles.

 

"As long as we can get Hot Pockets, Doritos, and Mountain Dew," Stiles smiled.

 

"Of course, we can, but you know Mountain Dew lowers your sperm count right?" Stiles tried to recall the article he had read. Scott rolled his eyes. "It's true, it's been tested in labs."

***  
****  
****   
"It's been me," Derek answered. Stiles' heart skipped a beat. "It was my way of being romantic. It started out as me giving you a Valentine's Day gift, but I couldn't help myself after that."

"But why? I understand that you couldn't tell me how you felt. I understood that it's because for some unknown reason. I just don't know why you would spend all that money on me." Derek could see the confused expression on Stiles' face.

"I did all that because I wanted to keep seeing that look on your face. I could tell it wasn't the contents that made you happy, it was feeling like someone actually thought of you. The way you smile when you read the cards. It's beautiful to me." Their eyes were till connected. Derek was still looking at Stiles' face. The two grew quiet again. Derek reached over Stiles and turned off the lantern. Both were now free to blush and hold hands in the dark. They listened as Jackson yelled in the dark for Derek. Derek didn't answer. The two just wanted to be alone.

The rest of the night was quiet and so was Derek's thoughts. His mind was now put at ease, but his heart kept racing. He had finally reached Stiles. Derek held onto his hand a little tighter. It wasn't clear how long they just sat there. It didn't really seem to matter to them.

"I should probably go check on Scott," Stiles said softly. "He's been drunk texting me." Stiles was looking at his phone. Derek let go of Stiles' hand to find the flashlight and the lantern.

"I'll come with you, he and Issac were beyond drunk when we got back." Derek stood up reaching out his hand to Stiles. "He can be a handful when he drinks." Stiles took Derek's hand and stood up. Stiles looked at Derek.

"I think we should let them be confused together." It was clear that Stiles was aware of what was going on with Isaac and Scott. Well, he is Scott's best friend. Derek thought. The two started walking.

"You know something I don't?" The pair didn't break hands as they kept walking.

"I know you see how they are together," Stiles said carefully. "I just think we shouldn't do anything, let them figure things out on their own. Leaving them to spend time together , but not purposely you know." Derek nodded his head.

"When did you know you liked guys?" Derek was curious. He said he hadn't always liked guys, and Lydia had something to do with it. Stiles laughed.

"I guess it's my turned to answer the hard questions." They walked slow, in no rush to get back. "Like always with these things, it starts with a cliché. Spin the bottle has to be at the top of the list of teenage romance clichés."

"It's right up there on the list of high school clichés," Derek added.

"Glad to know I am not the only one that doesn't like clichés," Stiles said back.

"I don't do clichés." Derek tried not to be the stereotypical guy people that he was. Just because he played sports and was well liked by girls didn't mean he had to wear the mask that everyone thought he did. More and More Derek couldn't remember why he even started playing the virgin game. Maybe I was lonely and was looking for company. Maybe I felt like it was my job to make girls feel at ease with sex. What was the reason for all of that? Why was I that person if it didn't bring me any real happiness. The time before I met Stilinski, he had nothing to do with my I was doing it. So why? What was the reason again? Did I ever have one?

"Well like I said it was a game of spin the bottle. It landed on Lydia kissed me and I felt nothing. I had always liked her, but when we kissed I didn't feel anything. But Lydia wasn't the one I hurt. It was when the bottle landed on another girl. I had gone to elementary school with her. We were kind friends. We had kissed and I felt nothing. That night she told me she liked me and always had. I dated her for a few months before I said anything. The only reason I did is because she caught me kissing her brother." Derek's chest felt a little tight. "Derek!"

"Huh?" Derek said as Stiles brought him back to reality.

"You're going to break my hand." Stiles felt Derek's hand when it had squeezed tighter. Derek loosened his grip on Stiles' hand. The thought of Stiles kissing another guy bothered Derk.

Stiles smiled at him to let him know he was okay. They kept walking till they reached the beach house. When they did Stiles stopped short of the door frame. Derek looked over Stiles' shoulder. The two stood there staring back at Scott and Issac.

"Well didn't expect that." The two were on the floor fast asleep on the sofa. Issac was asleep on Scott's shoulder. They were right next to each other. Scott's head rested on top of Isaac's. The tv and game they were playing were still on. The two of them had food scattered around them. Stiles walked to the room that he shared with Scott. He came back holding a blanket from Scott's bed. Derek moved around the room picking up this. Once he was finished Stiles spread the blanket out and turned out the lights.

"Guess it's pretty late," Stiles whispered to Derek. "We should probably head to bed." Derek took a deep breath. Honestly, he didn't want to part.

"Yeah we should." That doesn't mean I want to. Stiles slowly let go of Derek's hand.

"Good night Derek." I want to stay with you.

"Good night Stilinski." I want to be next to you. The two parted ways at the staircase. Derek didn't look back as he went up to his room. When he turned on the light Jackson set up looking at Derek.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jackson asked. "Been looking for you all night, had to deal with drunk and drunker on my own." Derek smirked as he pulled off his shirt. 

"What are you, my mom?" Derek dug in his bag for a pair of sweat pants.

"Well, I'm sleeping in Isaac bed so just deal with it." Jackson laid down. He started mumbling to himself. Derek turned out the light and got into his bed. When did he wished he was holding onto Stiles' hand. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Stiles tossed and turned in bed. He was beyond tired after the long day but could not sleep. His thoughts wouldn't let him be. What had he been thinking? Why did he tell Derek about going to bed when he wanted to stay up and talk? Or at least be with him. Just in that time on the beach, he grew to like having Derek next to him. Stiles moved his hand out from under the blanket, stretching his hand out into the dim light. Derek's hand was warm in his sweaty hand.

Stiles cursed under his breath as he kept looking at his hand. He heard footsteps at the door before it opened slowly. Stiles watched as Scott poked his head in.

"Stiles?" Scott said coming over to the bed. He sounded like he had sobered up.

"Yeah?" Stiles said looking at him. He had been laying there for some time but hadn't taken off his glasses.

"You okay?" Scott sat down his own bed. "You were gone most of the night." Stiles had forgotten he had taken off earlier in the night.

"Yeah I'm okay just need to get something taken care of." He didn't want to talk about Derek, not just yet. Not when everything was still new and fresh. He hadn't fully processed the night. It had been a long one. "You okay?" Scott knew what he meant.

"I think so," Scott said slowly. "Still some stuff I gotta figure out." Stiles could see that Scott was starting to feel something more and more with Issac. "But why are you down here?"

"Because this is where I sleep." Scott rolled him in the dark.

"Why are you in here when he's upstairs?" Scott said. "I saw you two talking? Didn't he tell you how he feels?" Earlier in the night when Derek left for the bonfire, he called Scott freaking out. He told his best friend everything.

"He did, he's the one that was putting gifts in my locker the last two years." In all that time he would have never guessed it was Derek.

"The coolest and most popular guy in school has some major crush on you. He keeps putting himself out there for you. Derek tells you his feelings straight forward. You've always wanted to know who this guy was. The guy who takes his time and care to put those gifts together. And now that you have, you are just laying here in the dark when you don't want to be." Stiles saw Scott's point.

"He went to bed." That was his only excuse.

"Yeah because you practically told him to." Scott hard herd them. "I bet you if you just asked, he would say yes. No matter what you ask of him he'll do. So if you want to be with him, then go to him. Stop making him work so hard Stiles." Stiles sat up.

"Since when do you get the concern about Derek Hale?" Scott shrugged.

"Just that the guy has been walking on his hind legs and turning tricks. It's time you started meeting him half way. So go to him if you want to be with him. It's time you made the first move." Stiles knew Scott was right. He was really starting to like Derek. Stiles sat up swinging his feet over the bed.

"You know I really hate when you do that wise sage thing you do." Stiles pushed his glasses on his face.

"Well just think of me as Yoda." The two laughing looking at each other. "Just go already." Stiles grabbed his pillow from the bed and went out the door. When he reached Derek's room he carefully knocked.

"For fuck sake!" Stiles heard Jackson. "Whatever you want go the fuck away!" Jackson truly annoyed Stiles. Always being an asshole for no reason. Stiles knocked again. "I said fuck off!" Jackson said.

"Fuck you Jackson." Stiles said back.

"What do you want nerd?!" He shouted back through the door. "Need some lotion to jack off with loser?" There was slow movement suddenly followed by a loud thud. "You trying to kill me Hale?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would know it." Derek said in a half awake tone. "You talk to him like that again and I'll break your hand." Stiles sucked in a quick breath. Derek had stood up for him. "Don't take it out on him because Lydia went off with someone else." There were few short steps before the door opened. Derek was only wearing sweat pants. Stiles wondered home come he never noticed before how fit Derek was. His mind wondered off to Derek in his basketball uniform.

"Earth to Stilinski," Derek said getting Stiles attention.

"Huh?"

"I asked is something wrong." Stiles realized he had not planned out what he was gonna say. He held on to his pillow and blushed. "What's wrong?" Derek was curious as why he was carrying his pillow.

"I don't actually want to go to bed, I want to sleep with you." Derek's ears started to turn red. Stiles realized what he said. "Shit!" Stiles wanted to die now. " Not sleep with as you know, sex. I mean in the same room you know. Like two people sharing a bed. Clothes on, no body parts touching. I mean unless you want to cuddle, which I'm okay with. I'm so okay with that. Unless you don't want to. No pressure, no pressure at all." Derek smirked. "What?"

Derek's smile grew a little bigger. "You're cute when you ramble like that." Stiles noticed the look in Derek's eyes. Derek went back in the room for a second and came back with a set of keys. "Follow me." Derek lead the way back down the hall. Once down the stairs, he passed Issac asleep in the living room. They made their way through the kitchen. On the other side of the kitchen was a door. Derek found a key and unlocked it.

"Another part of the house?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Yeah. Could have told Jackson about it the first day, but I wanted him to suffer." Derek unlocked the door and let Stiles in first. He closed the door behind him and walked passed the first door. It was only a small bathroom. The second door was a bedroom.

"Why so many rooms?" Stiles asked.

"I have a lot of family members. The place is pretty packed when we meet over the summer." Derek closed the door and sat down the keys. Stiles' eyes grew wide when he realized they were in a room alone. This was much different. "So what do you want to do? Watch TV or a DVD. Think there are a few in the living room. Cuddle? You could tell me about why you are holding that pillow for dear life."

Stiles looked at his favorite pillow. "I can't sleep without it." Stiles sat. Derek moved over to the bed and sat down. Stiles watched him carefully.

"Stilinski I won't do anything to you, I promise." Stiles just looked at Derek. Derek got back up and opened the door. "There," Derek pointed to the door. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable you can just leave." He was picking up on how nervous he was making Stiles.

"Why do you call me by my last name? Would it kill you to call me by my first name? You sound like one of those anime characters that only call people by their first name when you are more familiar with them." Derek stared at Stiles. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you." Stiles was used to people looking at him like he spoke anything but English.

"I do, just should have guessed by now that you liked anime? What's your favorite? Kill La Kill, Space Dandy, Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto? Or are you into the romantic types like Say 'I Love You', Your Lie in April, My Teen Romantic Comedy? You like any anime movies not related to a anime show?" Stiles was staring again. This time for a whole nother reason.

For the second time tonight he was truly amazed by Derek Hale. "You watch anime?" Stiles said the words slowly as he came over to the bed. The light in the room was still on till Stiles turned off. Derek took this as a sign that Stiles wasn't so uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do." Anime was something Derek enjoyed whenever he had time to himself. "Don't really have favorite, I mostly watch catches my attention. Even the romance ones."

"Wow," Stiles said sitting down next to him. "You are completely not the person I thought you were. I thought you were this dumb jock who only plays sports and go to parties. And looks down and people."

"I told you, I don't do clichés and I'm not Jackson." Stiles could see now that Jackson and Derek were different.

"So why do you call me by my last name?" Derek smirked again.

"Would you rather I call you by your first name? Your actual first name?" Derek knew Stiles wasn't his real first name. Stiles' mouth fell open.

"How the hell do you know what my name is?" Stiles grabbed Derek by the shoulders. More than anything Stiles hated his real name. Thinking about it made him cringe.

"Coach had some student files on his desk once. Since I am the captain of the team it's my job to make sure all equipment is put away. He had your file on his desk." Stiles started shaking Derek by his shoulders.

"You tell anyone and I will run your cute ass over with my Jeep." A big smile grew on Derek's face for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"You think I'm cute?" Derek questioned. Stiles smiled too.

"Shut up Derek." Derek came closer bringing his face closer to Stiles'.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Derek could hear Stiles breathing hitched. The two looked at each other. It was clear something new was unfolding right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing about Stiles being a victim of abuse. Realizing where the story was heading, I knew that had been an underlying reason as to why Stiles behavior the way he did was Derek. Derek was never fully at fault here. I already know how to story will end and Stiles being a victim of abuse will make a little more sense in the very end. It with help with the character development with Stiles.
> 
> The reason I wrote that Derek plays the violin is for a few reason. It's to show that Derek isn't all that everyone thinks he is. Derek was never the jock everyone thought he was. You can see that more with how Jackson is with Derek. Derek himself pointed out the two were very different from each other. The violin is also a part of Derek's competitive nature which you will see soon.


	7. The Divine Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes an unexpected move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking awhile to update the story. It's not that I haven't written anything. Hell, I have like two more chapters already written and waiting to be edited. It's just that I didn't have any internet until yesterday. I live in Louisiana and if you haven't heard there is flooding going on. Thank god nothing happened in my area.   
> Please read the end notes once you have read the whole chapter.

Derek shifted in his sleep when he felt something around his waist. When he first opened his eyes he thought he was dreaming. One of his many dreams where Stiles is next to him. Derek carefully touched Stiles arm that rested around him. The second he touched Stiles' arm he knew that this was no dream. He could hear everyone moving throughout the house. Derek decided he was fine right where he was.

When Stiles opened his eyes he right away remembered he was next to Derek. His heart skipped a beat as he replayed the night in his head. As he did he began to smile. He remembered just how long he stayed up talking with Derek. Their conversation was about the most random things. It was amazing to Stiles. There was someone who liked some of the same things he did. Someone who was willing to listen to him ramble on and on. About articles that he has read and all the little facts he knows. Normally people's eyes would glaze over when he spoke. Stiles didn't see this with Derek. Derek finds everything Stiles said to be completely interesting.

The way he watched Stiles made him nervous. Someone actually like him and that person happened to be Derek Hale. Stiles thought this was an odd match but he remembered his father saying how opposites attract. And boy was Stiles attracted to Derek. It wasn't his looks that Stiles fell for. But Stiles admits it's a nice bonus. He didn't want to admit this, but he was starting to fall hard and fast for Derek.

Stiles sat up slowly blinking his eyes. The room was blurry without his glasses on. Stiles had pretty horrible eyesight. Anything that wasn't in arms reach he couldn't see without his glasses. He carefully reached over Derek for his glasses. Why had Derek put them way over there next to himself? After he couldn't reach them Stiles started to climb over Derek for them. That was till Derek woke up, catching Stiles in an awkward.

"Well, good morning." Derek folded his arms behind his head as he smiled up Stiles. Stiles was straddling Derek. "I thought I wouldn't see you in this position for a long time." Derek's dick got a little harder.

"It's not what it looks like," Stiles said in defense. Derek moved his hands taking a hold of Stiles' hips.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what it looks like." Derek moved his hips a little causing Stiles eyes to grow wide. "This must really be a dream."

"You dream about me?" Stiles asked shyly.

"I might." Derek moved his hips more causing Stiles bit his lip. "You look good at this angle."

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex with me?" Stiles was trying his best to show that Derek's dry humping wasn't bothering him. But it wasn't that easy as he tried not to moan or move.

"Just because I said I wasn't after you for sex, doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with you period. I am a guy, after all, I'm pretty sure you thought about having sex with me." Derek had backed Stiles into a corner with nowhere to run. It was just last night that this thought occurred to Stiles. Before Stiles had to chance to say anything Derek's hip moved again. This time causing Stiles to fall over face first into Derek's chest. 

"Derek," Stiles mumbles as he sits up.

"Maybe you should try putting your hands here." Derek placed Stiles hands on his chest. He took a second to study Stiles before sitting up. "Relax Stilinski, I'm not gonna take your clothes off."

"Idiot," Stiles said getting off of Derek. He stood up and grabbed his glasses before turning away from Derek.

"Stilinski relax," Derek repeated. "I don't plan on sleeping with you. I won't touch you unless you tell me it's okay." He already decided this long before he had ever told Stiles how he felt. Stiles just stood there with his back turned.

"You can't just do that to a guy early in the morning Derek." Stiles was truly embarrassed. He couldn't turn around and face Derek. All he could do was try to pull his shirt down. "It's seriously uncool to catch an awkward boner in front of someone."

Derek could sympathize with that. He had it happen few times at school. "Well, we are both guys here. If helps you aren't the only that sorta pinched a tent. Just think about Jackson." Stiles grumbled.

"Fucking ass face idiot. You know in Middle school he took Scott's inhaler and berried it in the sandbox." Derek patiently listened. "Like I get he's pissed at me, but he doesn't have to keep taking it out on Scott too."

"Why would be mad at you?" Stiles boner was now gone, but it not for Derek. He turned around. 

"He and I use to be friends." Derek was surprised that he didn't know this. "Back then Jackson wasn't all that bad. Scott had moved to town and is an only kid like me. I was sneaking in the launch room for pudding and he was just wondering around. I told him to keep watch. Later on, we got busted eating pudding, Scott took the blame for me. We had been friends ever since."

"And Jackson?"

"I guess he felt like Scott took his place." Stiles scratched his head. "I'm starving and I smell Lydia's pancakes." Stiles jetted out the door. Derek got up following behind him back down the small hallway to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen all eyes were on them as everyone stopped what they're doing.

"Alright, who had Wednesday?" Issac asked pulling out a piece of paper. Derek rolled his eyes.

"You took up a pool on us?" Derek asked. Issac smiled.

"Kind of had to, I knew you two would talk at some point." Issac read the paper. "And it looks like Boyd wins." Erica snatched the paper away from Issac. "How the hell did Boyd win?"

"Well, they say the quiet ones observe the most," Allison said as she set the table. "They compile more information and see things more than anyone." Issac looked disappointed.

"How did Mr. Mute win?" Jackson said looking at the paper. Boyd walked over taking the money from Issac's hands.

"That's because Derek tends to be more straightforward when it comes to his own feelings," Boyd said as he counted the money. "He was never going to let things go with Stiles, not after he took an interest in him. Stiles is stubborn at times, but Scott could never help who he is. So, of course, he had to give him a push. That guy dancing with Derek just added fuel to the fire."

"Well, I don't like being part of people's bets," Stiles said he hovered over Lydia as she made pancakes.

"Neither do I?" Derek said walking over to Lydia. "You actually know how to cook?" Lydia didn't seem like the type to know how to cook. Lydia smiled.

"I'm not just smart and pretty you know." Derek rolled his eyes and went to get the juice from the fridge.

"So what are we doing today?" Scott asked as Derek passed him glasses from the cabinet.

"Well, I need to get some shopping done. The perfect dress is out there waiting for me." Lydia said turning off the stove.

"I'll go with you, I haven't found any shoes for my dress," Erica said. Everyone started listing their plans. It looked like everyone, was had their own thing going on today. Boyd was going fishing. Lydia and Erica were going shopping. Derek was taking Cora out on the boardwalk.

"So are you two like together?" Lydia asked suddenly. The thought had never crossed Derek's mind. He had been so worried about Stiles' liking him back that he forgot one of the biggest issues. Stiles was sitting down at the table now. Both seemed clueless about the question. Once Derek took a deep breath he was about to think.

"I'll be whatever Stiles wants me to be. It's his choice." Derek sat down across from Stiles. Everyone now looking at Stiles for answers. Derek didn't want Stiles to feel pressured about being with him. He now knew of Stiles past relationship and knew that Stiles might need some time to figure things out.

Erica slammed her hands on the table causing Stiles to jump. "Spill it nerd boy!" Erica shouted. "If I have to suffer any longer with this one," she pointed at Derek. "I'm gonna lose it. I didn't wait this long for nothing."

"I wasn't suffering Erica." Derek was annoyed by her words. Erica could see this but wasn't going to let it go.

"Like hell, you weren't." She replied. Her attention went back to Stiles.

"So what are you two? Boyfriends? Dating? Just friends?"

"Fuck buddies?" Issac chimed in.

"Or is it that you two aren't any?" Lydia asked. Derek grunted.

"Next person that asks is gonna be eating my fist for breakfast." Derek got up from the table for coffee. Everyone whispering about Derek's behavior. Stiles kept looking down at his hands. When Derek sat back down they started watching the two. "Seriously, if this is gonna be all you guys talk about, I'll eat outside."

"We are dating." The second Stiles spoke the room got silent. "At least I want to date him if that sort of thing is okay with him. I mean I don't want to assume the wrong thing. If Derek doesn't want to date me that is. I was kind of an asshole before, totally get that. Who would want to date an idiot like me?" Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, I want to date you." Derek put a few pancakes on Cora's plate. Stiles looked down again at his hands blushing. "Now I want everyone to shut up and just eat for fuck sake. You don't see us digging to everyone's love life."

"You're a grouch." Stiles teased.

"And you're a clueless idiot." Derek teased back. Jackson groaned at the sight of Derek and Stiles.

"Everyone around here is getting lucky but me," Jackson mumbled. "Even McCall and Issac." For the second time, that morning everyone grew silent. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that no one has noticed how those two are around each other." Derek took his foot and kicked the crap out Jackson.

"I think I'm gonna go eat outside," Issac said grabbing a few pancakes then leaving the table. Scott took off to going to his room. 

"Why to go Jackson," Stiles said. "You know some of us were keeping out mouths closed so they don't feel uncomfortable. Something you wouldn't understand if you ever took your own head out of your ass."

"Watch it Stiles. Don't see why everyone has to tip toe around the subject. If the two gay birds want to do each other fine. But don't expect me to walk on egg shells because they can't figure who is the top and who is the bottom." Cora stood up from the table.

"God, you are so fucking annoying," Cora said as she cut her pancakes. At times people often didn't notice Cora was there until she spoke. Whenever she did, she sent chills down people's spine. Some would say she was a lot scarier than Derek. 

"What did you say brat?" Jackson grew angry to no one surprise.

"You heard, you are annoying. I'm pretty sure everyone that has the displeasure of being around you has felt that way. I just happen to be the only person with enough balls to tell you." Cora sat down her folk and looked at Jackson. "Personally, of all my brother's friends. You annoy me the most." Jackson's fist balled up.

"Derek, you might want to get your kid sister before I...

"What? Before you what?" Derek asked. "What are you gonna do hit her?" Everyone could see that Derek was now really pissed off. There were just some things about Derek you never messed with him about. His sisters were right at the very top of that list. Boyd looked between the two ready to stop a fight.

"You know what fuck you, Derek. You always get what the hell you want." Jackson was starting to unravel. "You always have to go off and ruin shit. And everyone follows you because your Derek fucking Hale. Mr. Fucking Popular, with the good looks. It pisses me off. Always acting like you're better than me and whatever I do. Like you some sort of god." 

"Shut up Jackson," Derek warned. Out the corner of Derek's eye, he could see Stiles out of the corner of his eye. Derek took a deep breath and took a sip of coffee. "Just leave Scott and Issac alone." He wasn't going to let Jackson piss him off.  
***  
***  
***

That day Derek took Cora out to the boardwalk. Stiles and the other decided to tag along. Stiles watched how Derek was with Cora. Always asking her if she was having fun and if she needed money for something. Stiles had often wished growing up that he had siblings, but it wasn't until high school when he got what he wanted. As the two walked together on the boardwalk, Stiles had decided to try and win Derek a prize. Deep down Stiles still felt bad about the roses.

"What do you have there?" Derek asked. He had been watching Stiles for some time. Watching him mumbled to himself and play with his hands. He was talking with Boyd when Stiles walked up.

"Here." Stiles shoved the stuffed black wolf in Derek's hands. "I don't know how not to make this all cheesy so just take it." Derek couldn't help but laugh as he took the wolf in his hands.

"Of all things, why a wolf?" Stiles pushed his glasses up on his face.

"I don't know. It kind of reminded me of you, so just take it." Derek smiled. He is such a dork. What happened next took the two by surprise. Something had been on Stiles' mind all day. It made him a little nervous ever time he looked at Derek.

Derek was leaning against the rails behind him watching Cora on one of the rides. "Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him.

"What you decided you don't want to date me?" Stiles started to panic.

"No, of course, I want to date. I really want to date you. Unless you changed your mind, I am okay if you changed your mind. I mean I would be confused and all seeing as how I want to kiss you, but I haven't worked up the nerve to ask you if I can kiss you. I mean you don't seem like the type of do the whole PDA thing. I mean I'm not either, it's kind weird. People just randomly making out. Like, get a fucking room or something. I don't mind holding hands, I really want to hold your hand. Unless you're not okay with that either. I know you probably wouldn't want people watching you like. Oooooh, look those two guys holding hands. I would hate if someone did that. And really Derek you don't have to listen to me ramble on and on." Derek was trying not to smile so Stiles wouldn't be any more embarrassed.

Derek took his free hand pulling on the bottom of Stiles' plaid shirt. He pulled till Stiles was standing between his parted legs. "It was a joke." Derek pulled Stiles a little closer. "And if you want to kiss me, just kiss me. You can kiss me as much as you want. You never have to ask." 

Stiles could hear the sounds of his own heavy breathing. It had been so long since he kissed anyone. He felt beyond nervous. Derek could see that Stiles was too nervous to make a move. Deep down Derek was nervous too. Somehow he hadn't notice till the moment that they hadn't kissed. Without holding back Stiles went for. His lips pressed against Derek. What should have been a simple kiss on the lips turned into Derek pulling Stiles in closer. For few short seconds, Derek moved his lips against Stiles. Derek heard a soft moan come from Stiles and pulled away. For only a second they looked at each other. They turned away from each other.

Derek could swear his heart was going to jump out his chest. He ducked his head away like he always did. Putting one hand behind his head. Stiles wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Instead, he started looking down at his hands like he always did when he was nervous. When he looked down he noticed that Derek still had his hand curled into the bottom of Stiles' shirt. Stiles took Derek's hand his. 

"Does it still hurt?" It took a few moments for Derek to register in his mind what Stiles was saying. He couldn't really hear over the sounds of his beating heart.

"No, just a little sore." Earlier that day he and Issac went into a tattoo shop. He didn't know what he wanted till it just came to him. "Why didn't you get one?"

"My dad told me if I ever got a tattoo he would peel it off and make me eat it. Besides, needles freak me out. The only reason I got my tongue pierced is because I was really drunk when Scott went and got his tattoo." Derek let his eyes meet Stiles.

"You have a tongue ring?" Derek asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, I have a hole in my tongue to whistle with." Stiles could never help when he was being sarcastic. "Sometimes I like to blow bubbles with it."

"And how did that sit with the Sheriff?" Derek knew Sheriff Stilinski was a stern man.

"Thought the old man was gonna have a heart attack. I swear I saw smoke coming from his ears. Took his two weeks to form a sentence when he talked to me." Stiles could still remember the looks him Dad had his eyes.

"Who are you kidding, your old man damn near exploded," Scott said walking over. You would think seeing Stiles and Derek so close would make him uncomfortable. Scott just seemed like he always had around them. "If Mom didn't calm him down he would have held you down and took it out himself." 

"You two sound pretty close." Derek couldn't help but notice. Stiles always seemed more comfortable around Scott. The way he is with Lydia and Allison was different too. With Lydia and Allison, he was more serious. With Scott Stiles was at ease. They clearly had a different sort of relationship with each other.

" We kind of have to be since we are related by marriage," Scott said. Derek raised his eyebrow. "He didn't tell you did he?"

"I was getting too it," Stiles said pulling out his phone. "Kind was busy with other things."

"Our parents got married two years ago," Scott said. "So we are kind of step brothers." Stiles kept looking at his phone, searching for the right picture.

"Wow, how did that workout?" Derek knew that the two have been friends for a long time.

"I don't know. When we were little Stiles would always ask my mom to talk to his Dad. I think it has to do with that. " Derek then wondered what Stiles looked like as a child. If he had worn glasses then too. "It started out as our small families spending Holidays together. Before I knew it we sold our how and moved in with Stiles and the Sheriff."

Derek sat listening to the two talk about everything. Listening to them talk about their parents and growing up together. Stiles couldn't help but noticed how Derek watched him. At first, he thought Derek was board with the two talking, but later realized he was just showing interest in life. Once Cora had enough the boardwalk they went back to beach house. Boyd was still out fishing and the others were still out shopping. Everyone else decided to enjoy the beach.

Stiles brought his camera to take a few pictures. Photography had been one his mother hobbies. After she passed away Stiles slowly started picking up one her cameras and two pictures of anything he found interesting. Taking the perfect picture had been become Stiles' obsession. He was always taking his phone and taking pictures. He personally found taking pictures to be exciting. As everyone played volleyball Stiles was down in the sand taking pictures. 

As he took pictures Stiles became distracted by Derek. He was running across the sand as sweat rolled down his skin. Without thinking, Stiles took a few pictures of Derek. Stiles then started to question himself. He didn't know if he was ready. Stiles had never once considered being in a relationship with anyone. Not since his first relationship was a nightmare.

The more time Stiles spent with Derek, the more he became curious about Derek. The more curious he became the more he started to fall into Derek's world. In only a short period of time, Stiles found himself spending all his time with Derek. Sharing a bed with him. The person he first thought Derek was, is different from who he was getting know. Different from HIM. Derek always smiled. He always listened to him. He also made Stiles curious.

"What are you doing loser?" Derek asked reaching into the cooler for a bottle of water. Derek had been watching him for a while with his camera. He had looked like he was lost in his own world. It wasn't till he took out his phone when Derek came over.

"I um, nothing." Stiles quickly said looking down at the ground.

"Someone sounds guilty." Derek noticed how Stiles was holding his phone. "What were you taking a picture of?" Stiles stood there frozen. He didn't think Derek or anyone else had seen him. Before he could find the words to say anything, Derek took his phone out of his hands.

"Derek." Was all Stiles managed to say before he looked at the phone. On his phone, he had a picture of Derek hitting the volleyball over the net. Stiles finally looked up at Derek meeting his eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to take pictures of me. All you had to do was ask." Derek winked at Stiles. "And I don't just mean pictures with my clothes on." Stiles still wasn't us to Derek openly flirting with him. Derek decided to take a few picture of his own with Stiles phone. All Stiles good do was stand there in the hot sun watching as Derek take few selfies with his phone. Derek decided to post one of them before handing the phone back to Stiles. He kissed Stiles quickly before going back over to where he was playing volleyball.

For a moment Stiles didn't understand what had happened. He stood there watching after Derek. After a few short seconds of his phone vibrating nonstop, he looked down at the screen. He couldn't believe that Derek posted one of the pictures on Stiles' Instagram. He only has a good seventy-two followers. Now suddenly there were a bunch of people liking and following him because of the shirtless picture of Derek. 

"Crap," Stiles mumbled. All the comments were asking how did he get a picture of Derek. It was now that Stiles wondered what would happen that Monday when they returned to school. Would things still be the same? Would they go back to not talking to each other? What would people at School think of them? Would Derek even want to be seen with Stiles? It was now Stiles would was plagued with a million question. If it was up to him, he would stay at the beach house with Derek and never return to school. He didn't want to go back to where the two seemed like they were on the opposites sides of the world even though they went to the same school.

For the next few days, Derek took his time getting to know Stiles. It was fun for Derek to watch Stiles space out and slip into his own world. He did very often and Derek found it adorable. Derek noticed that Stiles always the same thing. After he realizes he was spacing out, he would always shack his head and before pushing his glasses up on his face. Neither expected spring break to end this way. Little by little the two had reached each other. For Derek, he couldn't have imagined his spring break turning out this way. He was happy he didn't turn Stiles and his friends away that first night. Every morning he got to see Stiles moving around and bumping into things till he found his glasses. And every night he fallen asleep holding on to him.

****

Everyone sat around the fire talking. It was the night before they had to head back to Bacon Hills. For everyone, it seemed like they just got there yesterday. Everyone was finally enjoying each others company. Even Jackson was enjoying himself and be slightly tolerable.  
Lydia had finally told everyone about the guys she had met. He had turned out to be Ethan's twin, Aden. Jackson didn't take it so well but pretended that he didn't care. Scott and Isaac were the same as before. Except they were having a budding friendship but secretly felt something for the other. Allison had reached a level of acceptance with the pair. She knew that Scott's happiness meant the world to her. Cora had more fun than anyone else on the trip. Who now had bled her brother's pockets dry from the day at the boardwalk. Boyd and Erica were the same as they had always been. Like two love sick puppies trying to share the same shoe.

It was Derek and Stiles relationship that had grown the most. You could see every time they looked at each other. Somehow Derek would always get caught staring and Stiles would blush or start to panic. Or Stiles would say something inappropriate by accident and Derek would further flirt with him on the subject. 

The group sat around the fire making smores and talking about their favorite parts of senior year. Everyone talked about what they wanted to do with their future. It was Derek's choice that took everyone by surprise. They thought because he was really into basketball he would go off on one if many basketball scholarships. And try and play for the NBA. Play basketball in college was part of Derek plan. But, the bigger plan was to study art and music. Playing the violet had always had a place in Derek's heart. Sometimes a little more than sports. When everyone heard this news, they were shocked. All but Cora who had already known.

One by one everyone slowly drifted off to bed leaving Stiles and Derek sitting around the camp fire. The two were wrapped together in a blanket. 

"So did you enjoy spring break?" Stiles suddenly asked as they watched the fire crackle. Derek hadn't noticed till now that they were the only two still sitting around the fire. Of course, he didn't mind. Any time left to enjoy Stiles' company was always a good thing.

"Hands down the best spring break I've ever had." Derek tightens his grip on Stiles' hand only a little. "What about you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It beats sitting at home sitting behind a computer eight hours a day." Stiles had never planned to do anything for Spring Break. All he was going to do was be a shut in till school started again. That was till Lydia called and told him to pack a bag. "Besides if I would have stayed home I wouldn't have gotten to kiss this cute guy I like." 

Even in the dim light from the fire, you could tell Stiles was blushing. "This cute guy sounds like he is very lucky." Stiles looked at Derek and the two kissed for only a second. "So did you do everything you wanted to while you were on spring break?" Derek knew that Stiles had stayed away from the jet-skis because that meant Derek would be stuck on the beach alone watching.

"Not really." Derek could suddenly since that Stiles was nervous. Last night when they were making out Stiles had seemed really tense at first. Right now he could see he was tense about something.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" By now he was starting to pick up when Stiles was deep in thought about something. "Was there something you wanted to do?" Derek had wished they had done more actual things together.

"Actually yes." Stiles took a deep breath. "I want you to be my first time." The words had taken Derek by surprise. Not once had he even thought about having sex with Stiles. Aside from his own dreams the thought never crossed his mind. Derek had never planned this to happen. He didn't think Stiles wouldn't be ready for that for a while. So Derek dismissed the thought altogether.

"Stilinski, do you realize what you just said?" Derek couldn't even wrap his own mind around this. "Only a few days ago we weren't even talking to each other. I'm flattered, but shouldn't this wait till we know each other more?" More than anything I want Stilinski, every single part of him there is. But I he isn't like everyone else I slept with.

Stiles met Derek's eyes. "I do and I rather my first time with you. I know enough. I know how I feel about you. It's true things just started with us. But I don't see a better time than now." Stiles came forward and pressed his lips against Derek. At first, his lips were soft and gentle against Derek. Slowly moving them as one hand held onto Derek's arm. Stiles leaned in more causing Derek to kiss Stiles more. Stiles brought himself forward almost over Derek. Derek stopped and looked at Stiles who was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"You mean here and now on the beach?" Derek's heart was racing and it was hard for him to think clearly with Stiles starting to undress in front of him. "You want your first time to be on a beach?"

"It doesn't really matter where Derek." Stiles took off his glasses and put them at a safe but reachable distance.

"It does if it's your first time. I can't just do this when you are so much more special to me. I need to do this the right way." Derek knew the importance of someone's first time. To him, it was cheesy to try and make it special, but that didn't mean it should be any old place. Stiles came forward again kissing Derek lips before sitting back down.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do. You're this hopeless romantic Derek. And I like that about you. My first time is going happen. For most people, it's some random guy at a party. But I have a person I really like and trust that I'm in good hands. That's all I need, that's all I want. Is tonight with you" Derek took Stiles hand.

"I just want the first time to be something you won't later regret." Stiles' eye met Derek's again. Without his glasses, Derek could see how brown Stiles eyes were. They were like pools of chocolate that never ended.

"If it's with you, there will be nothing to regret." This time, it was Derek who kissed Stiles. Within seconds their breathing becomes heavy as their tongues slide up against each other. Their lips parted for a brief moment as Stiles pulled Derek's shirt up over him. Then Derek took hold of Stiles his their lips met again.

"Wait," Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips. Stiles exhaled wondering why Derek stopped. "I don't have any condoms. I didn't buy any or bring any because I didn't plan on having sex with anyone. Haven't had sex with anyone since before this school year." Derek had re-framed from having sex with anyone.

"Not once?" Stiles asked.

"No, didn't feel right to me. Felt like I was somehow cheating on you so I didn't hav...." Derek words were suddenly cut off by a horny Stiles. Stiles started undoing Derek's pants. 

"I have a few in my pocket," Stiles said pulling off Derek's pants.

"When did you buy condoms?" Derek had been by Stiles side, he thought he would have noticed.

"Kind of asked Issac." Derek rolled his eyes. "Scott is a big mouth and would have told Allison. And just wanted it to kind of private you know." Derek came closer slowly taking of Stiles belt.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek wanted to be sure that this was really what Stiles wanted. "You can still say no." Stiles didn't answer verbally. Instead, he started kissing Derek neck. Derek let out a gasp as hand held on to Stiles. Derek couldn't think straight anymore. Stiles had found Derek's weakness, one that Derek himself wasn't aware of. Derek moved laying Stiles down on the long beach chair they had been sitting on. He worried the others might see them, but he said nothing. Their lips crushed together again as Derek pulled off Stiles pants. Everything around them grew silent. All Derek noticed was Stiles.

Derek looked down when he was about to take of Stiles boxers. He didn't want to miss a single thing. Derek had often wondered just how well hung was Stiles. One of many questions he was curious to find out. He was more than prepared to see all that Stiles had to offer. That was till Derek saw that Stiles was, in fact, wearing Iron Man underwear. Derek bit his lip as a big smile came across his face. Stiles right away made the connection to what Derek was looking at.

"Shit," Stiles whispered as his face turned even redder. "I totally forget I even had these on." While Stiles saw this as an embarrassment, Derek saw this as something else. Derek slowly brought himself over Stiles before kissing him. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes.

"I think it's cute and sexy." Derek didn't break his eye contact as he pulled off Stiles underwear. "It really turns me on." It was then that Stiles noticed how open and expose he was. He was open and exposed in front of Derek. Derek, however, couldn't stop looking over Stiles.

"Derek, I'm kind of nervous." The words came out but even Stiles had a hard time hearing his own words. Derek took Stiles' left hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. Stiles could feel Derek's heart beating as fast as his own.

"Do you feel that?" Derek asked. Stiles nods his head in response. "I've never been nervous with anyone," I've done this many times before. Taking someone's virginity. I've never felt this nervous in my life. "This is a big deal for me, it actually feels like my first time all over again."

"You were nervous your first time?" Stiles asked as he came closer. Derek's skin felt warm and he wanted to be close.

"Yes, but that's a story for another day." Derek kissed Stiles once more before taking off his boxers. "Just tell me to stop and I'll stop. I don't want you to feel like.." Derek's words were once again cut off by Stiles. Stiles was nervous but he was also eager.

"It's really sweet of you to be concerned but I'm a big boy. I know what I am asking you and I know what I want to do." Stiles reached over for his pants handed Derek the handful of condoms before pushing him down on the other end of the chair. Derek took the condoms and sat on the edge of the chair. He opened the first one and it flew off into the sand. He could feel Stiles moving behind him.

WARNING SEXUAL EXPLICIT CONTENT! WARNING SEXUAL EXPLICIT CONTENT!*******

Derek opened another condom, this time being more careful. He wasn't going to let his nerves get the best of him. Derek carefully slides the condom over the head of his dick all the way down to the base. He was thankful that the condom was the right size. Once he had it on he turned to face Stiles. He could smell something that smelled like cinnamon but wasn't sure what. Stiles moved and kissed the back Derek's neck. Derek turned his body to Stiles but Stiles pushed him Derek against the flat part of the chair. He looked up as Stiles straddled himself over Derek.

"Sorry, but I've been waiting for this a long time." Stiles place his hands on Derek's broad shoulders.

"I should probably stretch you out first." But Stiles had already thought ahead. He started lowering his hips onto Derek's hard cock. "Stiles wait, you're gonna hurt yourself." Stiles' nail dug into Derek's shoulder as he felt Derek's cock penetrate him. Derek gasp as felt himself enter Stiles. "How?"

Stiles exhaled. "Practice and lube." Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips to steady him. Stiles started moving his hips against Derek's. He could feel Derek looking up at him and it was hard for Derek not too. He was completely mesmerized by Stiles. The brown eyes he loved looking at twinkled in the light of the burning fire. Derek's thoughts soon faded as he moaned. He carefully moved his hips in the same slow rhythm. Stiles could feel a stinging sensation with each thrust.

Derek took one hand wrapped it around Stiles cock. As soon as Derek took a gentle squeeze Stiles moaned throwing his head back. Just that one moan sent a wave of pleasure and excitement throughout Derek. He kept stroking Stiles' cock wanting to please him. He wanted Stiles to feel the same pleasure he felt. Derek wanted to hear him moan again.

"Put your hands on my chest to steady yourself. Lean into me more." Stiles place his hands on Derek's chest leaning in more as Derek kept a steady pace. He was now looking into Derek's eyes. Stiles couldn't think clearly with Derek stroking his cock like he was. For a second he wondered how Derek was moving his hips at the same time. Another moan almost slipped out, that was till Derek turned Stiles over onto the chair. Stiles was now under Derek.

Derek came in close and kissed Stiles' lips. This time, Derek could see a few tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and pressed his lips to Stiles' scarlet red cheeks. "I won't hurt you." He whispered softly into Stiles' ear. "You mean so much to me." Derek looked over Stiles again.

"I know," Stiles said as he felt Derek bit his neck. Derek moved his hips again. He could hear Stiles swearing under his breath. He moved his head lower, flicking his tongue over Stiles nipple. Stiles breathing was now heavy, his hands found Derek's ass. Squeezing firmly he felt Derek's cock slide in and out. "More." Stiles breathed. Placing his hands on the chair as fucked he Stiles even harder. Both began to sweat with each movement.

Derek had never wanted someone much in his life. "Stiles." Derek moaned. Stiles himself had never once heard Derek say his first name. "Fuck, you feel so good." He couldn't get enough of Stiles. "Stiles." He moaned. Derek had never felt this with anyone. Sex had always been just that to him. Never feeling anything with the person he was with. Not even Paige. With Stiles, everything felt new and exciting. Derek felt warm and alive. Like he was seeing the world for the first time with new eyes. It was like Stiles was showing him something that he had been missing and just now discovering something wasn't there.

"Derek I have to cum." Stiles tried to warn Derek, but it was already too late. Warm sticky cum shot out of Stiles onto himself and Derek. Stiles moaned loudly in Derek's ear. Their bodies soon became pressed together. The beach chair under them groaned at each movement. Derek was holding on tightly to the chair.

"Stiles!" He moaned again. This time much louder than before. "Stiles!" Derek's stomach muscles tightened and his heart skipped a beat. A wave of energy surged throughout his entire body. He soon felt something else he never felt before tonight. His whole body tensed for a short second right before he had an organism. Derek clung to both Stiles and the chair as he kept moaning. Stiles squeezed even tighter to Derek's ass as he felt Derek thrust even harder. Stiles back arched when Derek playfully bit his sweaty skin.

"Fuck!" Stiles breathing was all over the place and so was Derek's. Derek's pace slowed to a stop. His head fell against Stiles' chest trying to catch his breath. "You okay?" Derek lifted himself off of Stiles and laid next to him. "Stilinski?" He raised his head. Stiles turned his face with away.

"I'm fine." But Derek didn't think so, Stiles wouldn't look at him.

"I was that bad?" Stiles didn't answer just kept staring at the now low burning fire. "I didn't think I was that bad to say I haven't had sex in a while."

"It's not that." Stiles mummbled. "You were just fine."

"Did I hurt you?" Derek sat up. Stiles sat up and looked at Derek.

"You didn't hurt me either Derek." Stiles reached around for his glasses till Derek handed them to him. Once they were on he could see Derek more clearly. I thought maybe he should have kept them on. Stiles brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. "I can only imagine that's as good as your first time can be you know. It was differently beyond my expectations, a whole lot better."

"Then what was it?" Stiles made a face.

"I totally came before you." Derek didn't understand. "I was seriously trying to you know cum at the same time. And I so didn't last that long."

"You idiot," Derek said smirking. "That only works when two people are use to each other. It's like riding a horse."

"I very well hung horse," Stiles said out load. Derek decided not to address the comment so Stiles wouldn't feel any more embarrassed.

"Once you become us to the person, you become in more connected with that person. So don't sweat it, it's normal." Derek took the condom off and walked to the trash. As he walked away Stiles watched his ass. Derek walked out into the water and waved for Stiles to join him.  
***

When Derek first woke up he could hear the sound of the waves rolling in and out. Right away he noticed that Stiles wasn't next him. He quickly sat up under the blanket. Derek scanned around till his eyes landed to on Stiles who was sitting in the sand watching the waves. Derek got up pulling the blanket with him.

"Here you are," Derek said in groggy voice. He sat down and wrapped the blanket around Stiles. The sun wasn't up yet but it was light out. Stiles scooted in closer to Derek.

"Yeah kind of woke up and couldn't sleep." Stiles seemed a million miles away when he spoke. "Sleeping on beach chair isn't all that comfortable." Derek smiled.

"I'll have to remember that in the future." Derek found Stiles hand. "Too bad we can't stay longer. We could spend more time together." Derek could have spent another week here with Stiles. He wished that they could stay longer but school was back in Beacon Hills. Everything was back in Beacon Hills. It was funny to Derek how he had forgotten everything.

"Yay, school," Stiles said in a sarcastic tone. "Teachers, finals, prom fun." Derek could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have fun? After all, you did say this was better than being at home." Derek was trying to lighten the mood. "And you know, we had sex." Saying The words out loud made the situation more real. Derek couldn't believe it himself.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. "Will, things be different when we get back to school?" Stiles was worried. He didn't want things to change.

"Why would they?" Stiles let go of Derek's hand.

"Look at me and look at you Derek." For the past few days, this has been weighing heavily on Stiles' mind. "We are going to get back to school and you're going to pretend not to know me. And we are going to have this secret thing going on. You won't talk to me in public and I'll pretend that I hate you."

"That sounds like a cliché." Derek joked but Stiles' face look serious. "That's not gonna happen, Stiles, you should seriously know me a lot better then that by now. But I think my bruised ego will manage." Stiles elbowed Derek.

"I'm serious here," Derek could see that. "What's gonna happen Monday when we get back to school?"

"I don't see why you would think something would change. My feelings about you haven't changed." To Derek, it didn't matter that anyone saw them together. "Stilinski just tell me. What's this really about."

Stiles picked up rock through into the ocean. "I just don't want to be someone's secret okay. You're this popular guy and I'd probably ruin your reputation." Derek rolled eyes.

"For fuck sake Stilinski, I don't care about that shit," Derek said bluntly. "All I care about is you. And if think that will happen I'll wear a shirt with your face on it. I'll walk you to every single class. Just don't do this with me."

"Do what?" Stiles turned to Derek. Derek took Stiles hand again.

"This thing where you try to make it sound like this isn't real. As if I don't really like you when I do. Just because we had sex doesn't change that you idiot. At least I hope doesn't. Unless you know. Your too cool for me and don't want to be seen with me. What would kids on the yearbook committee think? Or gamers club." Stiles burst out laughing.

"What would the guys in the chest club think if I showed up? They probably make fun of you for dating a normal plan guy who plays stupid sports. That would so be embarrassing for you. You know what maybe shouldn't date. " Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.

"I have you know I am not part of chest club," Stiles said. "I am in the gamers club and we call people like you ghost."

"Why ghost and why do I get the feeling the gamers club make fun of the popular kids." Stiles stood up pulling Derek along with them. He made a face like it was true.

"Well we kind of do except Scott, he's kind of king of our world. And yeah they mostly make fun any sports team and you a little. We mostly talk shit about Jackson, seeing how he makes our lives hell. But the ghost thing is kind how we see you. You live in your own world and pretend we don't exist." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"Am I'm still a ghost to you?" Derek brought his face closer to Stiles.

"I don't think what we did could be done with a ghost." Stiles' cheeks started to feel warm. "Can't believe I lost my virginity."

"I can't believe you had lube or that you knew what you were doing." Stiles shrugged. "How'd you know?"

"We are both guys here Derek, I'm sure you can draw your own conclusion on this." Derek thought about it for a second. When a light bulb finally went off in his head, his eyebrow raised and smiled at Stiles.

"Everyone masturbates Stilinski, nothing to be ashamed of." Stiles placed his hands on Derek's arms. "So, ever used any toys?" Derek was really interested to know.

"We aren't talking about this." Derek smiled even more. "We are so not talking this Derek."

"Now I defiantly want to know." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I want to know all your fancies and kinks."

"Is this what you do with all the virgin girls?" Stiles teased. The two started walking back to the beach house. "Because I'm not the kind of girl that gives up information like that pretty easily."

"Okay, just tell me one." Stiles stopped in the sand and looked at Derek.

"I work at the town's library," Stiles started. "And sometimes I fantasize about some hot guys studying a table by the windows. He sees me and we somehow have this intense connection. We start making out on one of the tables and take him to one of the study rooms. I'm sure you can figure out what happens next." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"What else happen?" Derek said following him. "You can't just tell me something like that and not want to know more." Stiles laughed as he kept walking. "And who is this guy in your fantasy?"

After a long morning of cleaning and packing, everyone was ready to go. Stiles had Derek pressed against the side of the truck.

"So you aren't ashamed of me?" Stiles asked for the second time.

"Hell no," Derek said before kissed Stiles.

"Are you two gonna make out the whole way back?" Lydia said as she put her suitcase in the back of Jackson's truck.

"And if we are? Do you know how many time I had to deal with you and Jackson making out?" Stiles said as he put his beanie on. "I've suffered with you two, so you can deal with it." Lydia squinted her eyes. She looked at Derek's face then Stiles. Noticing that there is no space what so ever between them. And they were openly kissing in front of each everyone.

"You two had sex. Didn't you?" Stiles' eyes grew wide. Derek didn't realize it was that obvious.

"What!" Stiles gasp. "No, we didn't. What are you talking about? No one had sex here." Allison and Scott overheard and looked at Stiles.

"They so had sex." Allison laughed. Stiles tried to make a serious face but failed.

"What two people can't spend the night on the beach without sleeping together?"

"They could if that's what actually happened," Scott said. "And you didn't have a passion mark on your neck." Stiles covered his neck with his hand. The mark on his neck was from Derek's bits.

"Shut up Scott!" Everyone smiled and went back to loading the truck. Stiles looked at Derek who still leaning against the truck. "What are you doing next Sunday?"

"You hopefully," Stiles smiled as he pulled on the bottom of Derek's shit. "I don't have any official plans."

"Good, because I was wondering if you want to see a movie with me." Derek cocked his head to one size. To Stiles, he looked like a confused puppy.

"Stilinski are you asking me out? Like asking me on a date?" Stiles through his back rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm asking you to help me dump a dead body. Of course I'm asking you on a date." There is that sarcasm. Can't say he isn't creative.

"Yes, I want to see a movie. Just I kind of haven't told my parents that I'm into guys." Stiles' eyebrows raised. "It's not that I don't plan too, I just don't know how to tell them that their only son is into guys. Wouldn't even know how to start that conversation.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, that isn't a good conversation starter." Derek scratched the back his head.

"My sisters know. Laura has been trying to get me to tell them for a while. Just so much damn pressure to do it." Derek knew he would have to tell them or they would find out.

Stiles understood that feeling. "When I told my Dad I was gay, I thought he would lose it. I thought he was going to kick me out. Guess what he did instead."

"What did your old man say?" The truck was almost packed. Derek saw Cora sitting in the truck with her headphones on.

"He told 'Same rules apply. No guys upstairs ever. Use a condom and pass the wings' is what he told me." Derek cracked a smile.

"He seriously told you to pass the wings?" Even Stiles had to laugh.

"To be fair we were watching a baseball game and having wings." For a second Stiles started to think about hot wings. "Try talking to them. They are going to think something is up when they see your tattoo.

"Hey love birds, move your asses," Jackson yelled from the driver's seat. "You two can finish jerking each other off back at home"

"You're just jealous cause you didn't get any action all week," Stiles said back to him. Derek climbed into the truck behind Stiles.

"Watch it Stiles, unless you want to ride on the hood back home." Stiles laughed not even bothered by Jackson. He scooted close to front seat so only Jackson could hear him.

"The only thing I ride is Derek's dick." Jackson shuttered at the words. Stiles sat back in his seat. Derek looked between the two trying to figure out what he missed.

"I don't need the image of that in my head." Stiles pulled out his phone looking at all the social media action he had missed while being preoccupied by Derek.

"Speaking of head, Jackson did you know that Derek....." Jackson turned around and looked at Derek.

"You shut him up or I'll shut him up." Stiles and Derek were trying not to laugh.

"Don't look at me man, you started it okay." A few snickers escaped his lips. Issac climbed in the van behind Allison.

"You can thank me for the condoms and lube later," Issac whispered to Derek. The two exchange a bromantic handshake. Erica climbed in her seat next to Derek.

"You are so giving me all the details when we get home." She said to Stiles. Derek looked at him.

"I think you made yourself a new gal pal," Derek whispered as he elbowed Stiles. Erica pitched Derek. "What the hell Erica I didn't do anything." She squinted her eyes at Derek.

"The beach Derek, seriously? All the rooms in that place and you decide the beach." She hissed at him. "Geez, your suppose to be romantic."

"I wanted to, he wouldn't let me. It was his choice not mine." Erica shook her head. Derek turned to Stiles.

"Alright here are the rules," Derek said once everyone was in. He was surprised the truck could fit all of them. He reached over to the front seat to turn the music up on Cora's phone. "Rule number one, mind your own business. I didn't butt into anyone else's relationships. So don't but into ours."

"Rule number two there will be no storytelling of what happened. Everyone has sex, just not Jackson." Stiles said looking at his phone.

"That's it Stilinski!" Jackson yelled as he grabbed at Stiles from the driver seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might be questioning why Derek and Stiles had sex so early on. The reason for that has to do with it being the end of the school year. I don't want to say too much to spoil anything, but it has to do with the timing. If you haven't noticed Derek took some time to speak up about how he felt about Stiles. When he felt something for Stiles when he was Sophmore and first saw Stiles. So remember that while reading this. 
> 
> Also, I wouldn't be going into detail again with them having sex. They will have sex more and more but I won't be going into detail because of how I have the ending set up. I probably will go into detail maybe once or twice more before the ending. I haven't decided. I don't want to overdo things with sex. 
> 
> Haven't decided if will have a small part where we actually meet Stiles' ex or just going into things a little more about Stiles recovering from his abusive relationship. I want to dive in a little more on Stiles' past with relationships since we know so much already with Derek's. 
> 
> Oh, I couldn't come with chapter title so I just used one from my favorite episode of Teen Wolf. Which works will with the story if you think about it.


	8. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to come up with a cool idea to ask Stiles to prom. We take flashback with Derek. Laura learns Derek's secret.

"Shit!" Was all Derek could say as he stared at the prom poster on the wall. It seemed like Derek had been so busy being lost in Stiles that he forgot all about prom. Now that he had someone to possibly go with, he had no idea how to ask Stiles. Derek didn't take Stiles as the type who would want to go to prom. He also took Stiles as the type to stay home and play video games with pizza in front of him. Derek knew if he was going to ask he needed to do it soon and need to ask in the perfect way.

"Why are you staring at that poster like you want it to burst into flames?" Erica asked as she played with the ends of her hair. "You thinking about asking Stiles."

Derek took out his wallet. "Yes, but if I'm going to do it I need to do it in a way he can't say no." Erica smiled.

"You are actually going to take someone to a school dance?" Derek had never taken anyone to a school dance. During junior year he hadn't taken anyone to prom. It had kind of become a thing for the guys on the sports team to give their jersey to whoever they were taking to prom. Derek had reframed from this tradition. Mostly because he didn't like anyone enough to take them to the dance. To Derek, giving Stiles his jersey wasn't enough. That wasn't good enough for Stiles.

"You know I've wanted to take him for a long time." Derek walked down the hall with Erica following. When he reached the small ticket booth, everyone stopped and stared. That's when the whispers started. Everyone was curious as to who Derek could be asking the prom. To Derek, it should have been obvious by now he was taking Stiles.

Since they had been back to school all eyes had been on the two. Thanks to the picture that was posted on Stiles Instagram. Suddenly Stiles had over three hundred followers and the whole school wanted to know if they were together. Derek was often seen talking to Stiles and walking him to class. They even ate lunch together. Stiles had a hard time with all the attention he was getting. Some of the girls in class would give a hard time. Others would ask him what was going on with Derek. Most of time Stiles ignored them or would tell them to fuck off.

Derek stood in line and bought tickets. He was thankful that his school was open about the same sex policy. Derek knew that some schools didn't allow it. But somehow his school was okay with it. The only thing Derek currently hard to worry about were his parents.

"Mr. Hale, can I see you for a second?" Derek math teacher asked as classed ended. Everyone was filling out the classroom heading home. Derek already knew what Mr. Roberts wanted. He walked to the front of my class.

"Yes?" Mr. Roberts stood with his back to Derek as he erased the board.

"You realize finals are in two weeks right?" What person wouldn't know finals wasn't happening? I swear this man loves to drive me crazy.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Roberts turned to Derek.

"You currently have a C in my class right now. You fail the final you fail my class." Which Derek also knew. "I suggested you study heard unless you don't want to walk with the graduating class." Mr. Roberts passed Derek a blank study guide.

"Sir I know that," Derek answered.

"Then you know my study guide is bonus points, I suggest you do it." He passed Derek the study guide. "Study hard and you'll pass." Mr. Robert went back to erasing his board. Derek picked up his backpack and left the classroom. Now Derek had even more on his plate. He walked down the hall and met up with Stiles at his locker. Stiles was bent over in his locker searching for something. As he did, he mumbled to him.

At first, Derek thought about grabbing Stiles ass. He had practically given Derek an open invitation too. Instead, he playfully whistled at Stiles. "Does fries come with that shake Stilinski?" Stiles turned around and gave Derek the finger. "When?"

"Pervert," Stiles said putting his camera around his neck. "So what did Mr. Robert want? Derek was curious about why Stiles didn't have his backpack.

"Just wanted to remind me that I've barely been getting by in his class. And if I fail finals, I won't graduate." Stiles looked at his phone for only a second. "Shouldn't you be going to the library?"

"I would be if cheerleaders didn't bitch about having their photos taken over. I don't understand girls sometimes." Stiles slammed his locker shut. "The girl's volleyball team are giving me hell too. I have taken their photos and they keep telling me to get the best shots of them. Like I run a professional photo shoot."

"What about the library?" Stiles worked there after school. Derek had been taking him when he wasn't staying after school.

"I can make it on time, Hopefully. And if you're having a hard time with the class, we could study together." Stiles offered. "I've been doing pretty well in his class so I could help you."

"Really?" Derek knew he needed all the help he could get.

"After school tomorrow. We can study at my place." Stiles turned on his camera. "Dad won't mind, at least I think so."

"Good I need all the help I can get." Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles smiled.

"I know you bought prom tickets today." Stiles couldn't help but know. It was all around school. A few girls cornered him after lunch and ask if the two were going together. Stiles knew Derek would ask, but not sure when. Derek scratched the back of his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Derek didn't want him to know he was going to ask. "I'll see you tomorrow." Derek quickly walked away. He figured he had to come up with something soon since Stiles knew about the tickets. Derek opened the passenger door and looked at Cora who was in the driver's seat.

"Alright, straight home," Derek told his sister. Cora started the car and check all the mirrors before backing out of the space.

"One of your gross gal pals ask me who you bought prom tickets for," Cora said. "Of course, I told her to mind her damn business." Derek smiled.

"Cora, what do you think of Stiles?" It felt odd to Derek to say his first name. For a second he took a flashback to the night of beach. When he couldn't stop moaning out Stiles name.

"He's nice and really smart. You two seem to get along great. I don't mind him. But doesn't really matter what I or anyone else thinks. Just matters what you think." Cora turned off onto the dirt road leading to the house. Derek had been teaching Cora how to drive. She wanted to get her license and Derek was letting her practice in his car.

When Cora pulled up to the house they saw a small white SUV parked. Right away Derek and Cora knew who it belonged to. Both went inside and was greeted by Laura. Laura who was sitting on the counter eating peanut butter out of the jar.

"What are you doing here?" Cora said going to the fridge. Derek hugged Laura tight. It was always fun to see his older sister. Laura always had stories to tell about New York.

"Prom season and graduation." She said brushing Cora's long hair away from her face. "Beacon Hills doesn't have skilled makeup artist like in New York. So I thought I could home, make a little money. Check up on things."

"Cool, Mom should be home soon. I think Dad is on a late shift." Laura tilted her head to one side and then the other. She stood up looking into Derek's eyes. "What?" He asked putting his backpack at the table.

"You seem different." Laura had always been very perceptive. Derek scratched his head. "You're doing that thing you always do when you're embarrassed by something." Laura looks at Cora who was taking snacks out the pantry cabinet to take to her room "Don't fill up on crap, I'm making dinner."

"Yes, Mom." Cora said to Laura. She put everything back and only took chips. She gave Derek his keys before going upstairs to do her homework. Derek sat at the counter waiting for Laura to ask. He knew she wanted to talk to him. It was either now or when she ambushed him after dinner.

"Alright lay it on me." Laura asked as she started on dinner.

"It's nothing." Derek responded. Laura looked at him. The two exchange looks. This was Laura he was talking to. She knew when something was up. Derek also knew that she was the only person that could provide answers.

"Well," Derek said slowly. "You remember the guy I told you about?" Laura nodded.

"The one you have a thing for. I remember." 

"We're dating." Laura's jaw dropped.

"You're actually dating? Not just sleeping with him?" Laura's face was priceless as Derek nodded his head. "Is he coming over dinner soon? When do I get to meet him? Have you told Mom and Dad that you are part of the penis party now?"

Derek cringed. "No they don't and please don't ever say that again." Laura crossed her arms and looked at him.

"And why haven't you told them?" The two had this conversation many times before. It wasn't hard for Derek to tell his sisters. However, it was hard for him to tell their parents.  
***

Derek was out doing some Christmas shopping with his sisters. They were all on a hunt to find their parents a gift. It was Cora's idea to go to the mall. Derek knew she wanted to go there because Derek always bought them hot chocolate and cookies. He listened to his sisters arguing with each other. Laura was set on buying Cora a dress for Christmas. Of course, Laura wanted to play dress-up with her baby sister. However, Cora wasn't having it.

After shopping at two more department stores, the siblings finally took a break. They say at a table together sipping hot chocolate. Cora was singing along to Christmas songs while Derek and Laura stared at her.

"What?" She asked when she looked up from her cup.

"Here we thought you were all doom and gloom." Laura teased her. Cora rolled her eyes as Derek started laughing. "So you met any guys yet?" At first, Derek thought the question was directed at him.

"God no, all the guys at my school are idiots." To be far Cora thought most people are idiots. Derek soon tuned out the conversation when a familiar plaid shirt and brown coat passed by his table. Stiles was walking with some guy with dirty blond hair. He was a little shorter then Stiles, but not by much. He looked pissed with the world and Stiles looked like he was trying to calm him down. 

Derek wanted to get up and speak to Stiles. But, he remembered he didn't know him all that well. Instead of getting up and walking over, Derek sat there. The longer he watched the two, the more annoyed he became. He wanted to know just who was this guy to Stiles. In a matter seconds, questions flooded his head. Derek soon realizes that he was jealous. Jealous whoever this person was talking to Stiles. His Stiles. The guy he can't seem to stop dreaming about.

It was only four months ago when the dreams started. Always the same one over and over. Somehow in Derek's mind, the dreams were taunting him. Constantly reminding him that he was too much of a chicken to say how he felt. Too much of a coward to admit he was deeply attracted to Stiles. To Derek, it was special kind of torture. The dreams seemed so real, but the second he woke up reality hit him. Reminding him that he was Mr. Virginity. The guy who slept with virgins for no reason at all. It had become Derek's mask and he was ready to take it off. He just didn't know how.

Like aways when you have a problem, it's best to admit there is one. It was the best way to start working towards a solution. Right now Derek didn't even want to admit to himself there was a problem. Everyone around him knew there was one. Mindlessly snapping at people for no reason at times. Always saying he wanted to be left alone. Guilt ate away at home that he didn't know what to do with himself. The dreams were just more fuel added to the fire. The fire he let burn him up on the inside. All because he didn't want to say what he felt. He didn't want to see the truth for himself. And that guilt weighed on him until this night.

Later that night while everyone was asleep Derek snuck downstairs the family library. The only thing besides sports that calmed Derek was his violin. He uses to hate it as kids. His mother making him practice every day. But soon he found something that he loved. He loved the competition that came along with it and the rush he felt when he played in front of others. It worked well with Derek's competitive nature. Derek learned that instruments often said what the player felt or couldn't say. Only Derek didn't know what he was trying to say.

When Derek stopped playing he opened his eyes to see he wasn't alone. Laura had been standing in the doorway watching. She had heard her brother play before, but not like tonight. Every note he played hinted at an underlying emotion that was slowly bubbling to the surface. Laura knew her brother well. Ever since the trip to the mall, he had been quiet and moody. Something that would describe Cora's behavior and less of Derek's. Laura wanted to know. She wanted to find out what Derek was battling against.It wasn't too long ago that she was a teenager herself. Back then she wished she had an older sibling to talk to. So she became just that for Cora and Derek.

"It's four in the morning. Why are you awake?" Laura said and she fought off a yawn. Derek laid his violin down in its case. 

"Couldn't sleep," Derek said over his shoulder. Laura walked into the warm room and turned Derek around on the stool.

She didn't recognize the expression on his face. " You've been up every day his week at the same time." Derek shrugged not knowing what to say. " Dad told me how you've been walking out of class and yelling at school."

"It's not a problem, just go back to bed." Laura didn't move. She just pulled up another stool and sat across from him.

"Der, yes it is. You were fine before the mall." He didn't think she noticed. Or that anyone noticed. "What's going on with you. I asked Cora but she wouldn't tell me." Laura knew Cora wouldn't tell. She looked up to her big brother so much.

"Laura I don't know." Derek said. He wanted to tell her. He hadn't told Cora a thing really.

"Whatever it is, let me help you." Laura took Derek's hand. "You remember when you were little. And you through that baseball and broke grandma's vase. Do you remember when you got busted with that fake ID with that Lahey kid?"

"Of course I do, every time I get into something you bail me out. But Laura this is something different. It's not even a problem." Once again Derek was trying to avoid the issue.

"Be honest Derek, not with me. But with yourself. Is there a problem?" It was then that Derek knew he had never admitted to himself that there was a problem. He had tried to sweep it under the rug like a dust bunny. "Is there a problem?"

"Y-yes," Derek said slowly.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

Derek knew the answer and tears filled his eyes. His world was changing and he couldn't keep fighting it. "I think I'm attracted, no I know I'm attracted to guys." Derek cried. Laura didn't expect those words to come out at all. Instead of saying anything she took her brother in her arms. "Please Laura, please don't hate me."

For Derek, that had been one of many fears in the back of his head. His family and friends disowning him. Just because he liked men too. "I could never hate you Derek." Laura rubbed his back, trying her best to comfort her brother. "Tell me everything okay?" She let go and Derek wiped his eyes.

"His name is Stiles Stilinski," Derek started. "Ever since I first saw him I can't get him out of my head. Like a damn Rebecca Black song, except I actually like him. I've never liked someone as much I liked him and I don't know why. I've never had a conversation with the guy, yet I keep dreaming about him. When I see him it feels like my heart feels like it's in my throat. And when I saw him at the mall talking with some guy. I got so pissed."

"That explains the mood swings," Laura said. "You sound like you have a crush on him. I've never heard you talk this way about anyone."

"Laura I don't know what to do," Derek said nervously. "I've always been attracted to girls. What are people going to say?"

"You're just trying to figure things out. It's normal to be this way. What isn't normal is for you to beat yourself up about it. So what if you like guys too? So what if people have something to say about it? This is your life, Derek. Do what makes you happy. You're still my brother and always will. I'm kinda jealous that you have a boyfriend and I don't. But I still see you the same way."

"He isn't my boyfriend Laura." Laura rolled her eyes.

"Right. He's not your boyfriend, yet."Laura sat up on her stool. "Stilinski, is that that nerdy kid I use to babysit sometimes?"

"Yeah," Derek said. Laura thought about it.

"How'd he turn out?" She was curious.

"He's a total nerd, wears glasses. Always quoting movies. Small pale, and dorky. Cute red lips a bunch of beauty marks. And totally the opposite of me." Derek didn't notice till he stopped talking that he said cute.

"Didn't take nerdy as your type Der," Laura said as she stood up.

"I actually find it kind of cute. His nerdiness is cute." Derek's eyes grew wide. "Uhhhh I'm not about to talk guys with you." It had felt good to finally tell someone and to say it all out loud.

"Oh yes, you are. Your gonna tell me everything about this Stilinski kid. Just you, me and gallon of ice cream." Laura wrapped her arm around Derek's shoulders.

"We don't have any. And why would you want ice cream? It's cold out?" Laura pulled her brother even tighter under her arm.

"Ice cream taste good year round so put your coat on. We are going on an ice cream hunt." Somehow Laura had put Derek at ease. Somehow she made it all seem so simple. At that time Derek didn't know what to do next. He just knew he needed to find the answer.  
***

"Maybe I haven't told them yet because I don't know how," Derek answered. "What if I tell them and they kick me out. Or send me to some Gay-Be-Gone camp where they just try to teach you not to be gay. What if Dad stop talking me and he thinks it's weird to be around. You know mom wants grandkids." Laura popped Derek with a cooking spoon.

"They will still love you. And even if you do marry a guy you can adopt. Sending someone to a camp like that wouldn't work." Laura started chopping up the stake.

"How do you know?" Derek asked as he got up to help.

"One of my friends in high school was sent to one. She came back after four weeks with a girlfriend." Derek raised an eyebrow. Wondering what it would be like if he and Stiles met at camp like that. "You had sex with him didn't you." Derek through his arms in the air.

"How do girls do that? They just know when someone had sex?" Laura laughed.

"It's a gift. And I take it was during this wild spring break vacation you went out." Derek just nodded. "Don't nod, tell me what happened."

"No, the hell I'm not. It was his first time, it was on a beach. Sorta kind of romantic I guess. And that's all I'm telling you." Derek couldn't handle talking about sex with his sister. He would rather cut off his ears.

"Did you use a condom?" Laura said quickly.

"Laura!" Derek hissed at her. She laughed.

"Well did you?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, now shut up. I need you to do something for me." Derek started to cut the onion. "You still know how to do make up for cosplayers right?"

"Yeah, Why?" She asked.

"I want to ask Stilinski to prom and I need your help." Derek was slowly constructing the perfect idea.  
***

Stiles sat at the lunch table looking around. Everyone was eating except him. All day he had been watching people being asked to prom. He knew Derek wanted to go, just wasn't sure if he was going to ask. Stiles knew Derek wasn't the type to just ask. Somehow he wanted to make things more personal and romantic like everyone else. Prom-posal was a big thing. It seems corny as hell but Stiles secretly hoped he would be asked.

"Seriously is he going to ask or not?" Stiles said sounding annoyed. He kept picking at his curly fries.

"You know he's never taken anyone to prom right?" Allison pointed out. Stiles looked at her. "Sorry, just that he always goes alone."

"Great," Stiles mumbled to him. "Not like I already have a suit just waiting to be worn you know. " Stiles hadn't noticed the lunch room was quiet. "Or that I actually went to the eye doctor and got contacts, which I hate. I spent hours trying to find the right flower and everything."

"What did you end up finding?" Derek asked standing over the table. Stiles looked up and met a red pair of eyes. Stiles was taken completely by surprise. Derek was dressed just like Itachi from Naruto.

"Is this what you were planning?" Stiles asked. Derek smirked. He was thankful Laura had done such a great job with the makeup. The hair was kind of annoying for him. Stiles stood up and touched Derek's face.

"Stilinski?" Derek asked. Derek took his basketball jersey from his back. "Will you go to prom with me?"

"You're really asking that loser to prom?" One girl shouted. Derek noticed that no one had a problem that he was going with a guy. But that he finally focused his attention one person, and that person was someone like Stiles. All Derek did was smile.

"That's if he says....."

"Yes," Stiles said quickly. "Yes, I will go to prom with you." Derek started to blushing under the makeup. He carefully helped Stiles pull the jersey on. The whole lunch room started whispering. Some people weren't happy with his choice.

"Awww so cute," Lydia said as she took a picture with her phone. Stiles looked at Derek.

"Hey, can you guys give us a second?" Stiles asked but didn't wait for a response. He quickly took Derek's hand and lead him out the launch room. Derek held onto Stiles' hand as they walked down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles pulled him upstairs to the second floor and around a corner.

Stiles dug into his pocket for keys. "Some place where we could be alone." Derek watched Stiles put a key into one of the classroom doors. Before Stiles went in he looked around to make sure no one saw them. Derek opened his mouth to say something was quickly pulled into the room. Stiles started kissing Derek as he shut the door.

"We are at school," Derek said as Stiles pushed him down onto a teacher's desk. Stiles looked at Derek.

"If you're going to cosplay and think I wasn't going to be turned on by this. Then you are deeply mistaken." Derek's mouth hung open as Stiles pulled down his pants.

"Right here in a classroom?" Before he could say another word Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek. Kissing him as his fingers grabbed onto his hair moving them down to Derek's shirt. He was more than turned on by Derek. He then let his lips run along Derek's neck. He could fell Derek's fingers pulling on his pants. The feeling of Stiles warm lips on his neck was something he now knew he couldn't say no to. 

"So seeing me in cosplay turns you on?" Stiles had told him before Itachi was his favorite anime character.

"Deeply," Stiles whispered. He in his pocket for his wallet He was thankful that he decided to buy condoms. Of course when he bought them at the drug store he spent way too long to figure out what kind to buy. And when he got to the counter he was all too proud about buying them.

"What if I said 'I'm going to to destroy the village'?" Derek mimicked in a deep voice. Stiles crushed his against Derek's. Derek picked Stiles up and placed him on the desk. Papers and other items fell to the floor. Stiles watched as Derek put the condom on. The second he did Stiles pulled Derek on top of him. Right away you could hear faint sounds of the desk scraping against the tile floor.

 

Derek pulled up his pants before the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. The pair quickly snuck out of the room unseen. When Derek got to his locker he reached for a change of clothes while Stiles found the time to take a picture of Derek.

"So you really have suit already?" Stiles was listening but he couldn't stop thinking about sex to focus. "Stilinski?"

"Yes, yes," Stiles said putting his phone away. "It's just a simple black one with white dress shirt." Derek stepped in closer and wrapped this arms around Stiles.

"I still haven't talked to my parents." Stiles through his head back in disbelief. "I know, the two of them been busy this week. Kind hard to get them home at once. That and I'm not sure what to say." Everyone was walking to their lockers not paying attention to the two.

"Just start with how you feel. That's what you did with me." Derek kissed Stiles red and slightly swollen lips. 

"I'll try and remember that." Derek let go of Stiles and closed his locker.

"We're still studying at my place right?" Stiles asked. Derek squinted his eyes at Stiles.

"Are we going to do a little more than studying?" Stiles tried not to smile.

"Differently!" Stiles answered. Derek kissed him again. "I'll see you after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost changed the ending because I thought it was too cheesy. Thinking about a shorter AU where Sterek meets at Church camp.


	9. Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek puts everything on the line when he tells his parents about Stiles. Mr. Stilinski finds Derek in the bushes. Stiles talks a little about his ex.

Derek could hear his parents in the kitchen talking when he came in. As he walked down the hall he could hear them talking with Cora and Laura. It wasn't very often his parents were home at the same time. He walked into the kitchen and sat the roses in his hand down on the counter. His mother watched as he got a glass from the cabinet.

"And why are you so dressed up?" Talia asked her soon. She had never seen her son dressed up before unless it was for sports banquet or violin competition. His hair was neatly cut and his face was shaved nicely. His clothes were pressed.

"I just came back from a date," Derek said truthfully. Now seemed like a good time to tell them about everything.

"You actually went on a date with someone?" To say Talia was shocked was an understatement. "An actual date. That isn't a term you kids use for hooking up is it?" Talia was well aware of her son's sexual behavior. On more than one occasion she had found few of his female company's belongings in her home.

"Yes, an actual date." His father was now at his full attention as he sat at the counter.

"A date that bought you flowers?" He asked as his mother picked up the empty vase from the table and filled it with water.

"Come on Cora, we should take our ice cream to the living room," Laura said as she grabbed Cora's hand. Cora didn't disagree. The sisters could see Derek needed this time with his parents alone.

"I thought the guy buys the flowers. Is that what kids do in this generation?" Derek watches his mother take the roses out the paper that held them. Talia placed the roses in the glass case.

"Guys still do that." Derek's heart was racing as he poured a glass of juice.

"What kid can afford to buy that many roses?" His father asked. Talia looked at her husband.

"Apparently, one that really cares for our son. I couldn't tell you the last time I was given flowers." Talia said to her husband. She smiled at Derek. "And just what new age sort of young lady did my son go out with? She must be something if you went on a date with her."

Everything had come down to this moment. Derek didn't want to keep Stiles a secret. He wasn't ready for his parents to turn their back on him. In that moment he thought about how everything was about to change. If he was ever going to have a real relationship with Stiles, it started now. Even if it meant losing their parents. This meant telling them who he truly is.

"That's kind of what I need to talk to you to about." His parents looked at each other. Talia sat next to her husband.

"Derek, is this girl pregnant?" His Dad asked out of curiosity. "Of course, we will help you as much we can. We just want you to do the right thing and provide for her and the child.

"What?" Derek frowned. "No" Sounds like Dad had been rehearsing that one for a while. Derek thought to himself. Knowing the two of them, they had a speech ready if something like that happened. "No one is pregnant Dad."

"Then what is this about." Talia wanted to know what was so important that Derek was sitting them down to explain it. Her son had never seemed so nervous.

"It's about a lot of things. Why I've been acting differently the past few months." The hard part like always was not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Derek Hale, are you on drugs?!" His mother shouted.

"For God sakes Mom, I'm not on drugs. I wish I was because it would be a lot easier to tell you what I have to say. Which isn't easy, so I need you two to listen." Derek took a deep breath in then back out. "What I have to say isn't easy for me to tell you."

"We're listening." His father said crossing his arms.

Feels like my heart is going to explode. "I didn't go on a date tonight with a girl, it was a guy." Derek took another breath. His parents just watched him. "Not just any guy, a guy I really like. I mean I really like him. Like more than a friend sort of like and I have for over a year. And I guess what I'm saying here is that I like guys. I mean I still like girls, but I like guys too." Derek leaned against the counter.

"Derek?"

"Yes, I know. This is all coming out of nowhere. I just can't keep hiding it or keep this from you. It's not fair to him. He's a nice guy, a little odd but he's nice. And he's been understanding throughout all of this. I've felt this way for a really long time about him. I don't want you guys to see me anything different. But I know things do become different when you come out to the world as anything other than a straight man."

"Honey," Talia said.

"I've come to terms with this and I hope you two don't hate me. If so, I'll move out if you two want me to. I still love you guys, but I can't go back to how I was. Trapping myself in my on mind. Like I don't have feelings for this guy. I can't do that again." Talia got up from her chair and pulled her son into her arms. Derek was tall and had long outgrown the stage where he needed his Mom to hug him. However, Talia never let that stop her from holding her only son in her arms.

"Derek, where would you get a crazy idea like that from?" His father said in a worried tone. Talia held Derek tightly.

"Sweetie we would never ask you to do something like that." Derek looked at his mother. "We would never hate you for just being yourself. Just because you like guys, doesn't mean we love you any less."

"You're still our son Derek." His father unfolded his arms. "You should have told us this sooner. I know I'm not home enough like I should be. But that doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"But I like guys." Derek wanted them to be well aware of this. Talia lifted Derek's head and she looked into his eyes.

"Does that make you happy?" She asked. "This guy you're dating, does seeing him make you happy?"

"Extremely." His mother smiled at him. To Derek, she had a beautiful smile. One that always made him feel better as a child and still does.

"Honey then that's all that really matters to us. We just want you to be happy." Derek felt a little more at ease. "What I would like to know who this guy is?"

"And how old is he since we are on the subject." His father added. " Only an older man would think to buy flowers."

"He is my age and has a job." Derek took a sip of his juice.

"Well, who is he? Does he play sports or music?" His mom asked. "Is he nice? You should ask him over for dinner tomorrow. Are you going to prom with him."

"Geez Mom, one question at a time," Derek said. "His name is Stiles and no he doesn't play sports or music. He's pretty much the opposite of me. He's nice just that his sarcasm can make you think different. He is kind of a nerd, but I like it. I don't know about dinner. And yeah I asked him to prom." Talia's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Stiles? Name sounds familiar." Dad said. "Do we know his parents."

"You work with his step Mom Melissa McCall." His Dad has been working at the hospital for years. Was one of the best doctors the town had. His Mom gasped and looked at her husband.

"That's Sheriff Stilinski's son." She said to him. "Cute kid with brown hair and big brown eyes to match."

"The one with the tanned skin?" His father asked.

"That's Scott his stepson. Stiles wears glasses and has pale skin." Derek blushed a little describing Stiles.

"He's such an adorable boy. You should invite him over for dinner." Derek squinted his eyes at his mother. "If you're dating him I want to properly meet him."

"Yeah invite him. I want to meet him too." Laura said coming into the kitchen.

"Seriously Laura, you were ease dropping. I expect that from Cora." Laura smiled.

"Well, it was her idea." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my room." Derek reached into the cabinet for a granola bar.

"I'm making Spaghetti tomorrow so invite him over after school." Derek could see his mother wasn't going to let this go. Besides he and Stiles hadn't talked about prom ideas yet. Derek still didn't know what to wear.

"Fine, just don't make anything with peanuts any or peanut oil. He's allergic. The last thing I want is dinner to kill him." It was then that Derek remembered something. "Oh, I have a tattoo." When Talia heard the words she snatched her son's ears.

"And just what did you get tattooed on that perfect skin?" Derek knew Talia would freak out. Talia looked at her two daughters. "I know one of you knew."

"Relax, it's not what you think Mom," Cora said leaning on their father. "It's pretty awesome. I made sure he didn't get anything stupid."

"Of course, I didn't know. Tattoos are so permanent," Laura said.

"Alright Derek, show it to us." His Dad said.

"Come on guys you know I'm eighteen." Talia let go and folded her arms. Everyone watched as Derek left his shirt and pull his pants down a little " See." On the lower part of his abs near his hip was the tattoo. The tattoo he had gotten during spring break. The tattoo was small and simple. A heart with the colors of the gay pride flag.

"I wanted to get one that was meaningful." It's better than the one Issac has. His father sighed softly.

"Just don't get anymore Derek." His father said. "Otherwise, I will take you down to the hospital to remove it myself."  
***

"Derek," Stiles said as he kissed Derek. "We have to get back to school." Derek moaned and closed his eyes.

"Just twenty more minutes." Derek smiled as he pulled the Spiderman blanket around him. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"We already skipped study hall and half of lunch." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and opened his.

"Let's just skip school for the rest of the day." Stiles kissed Derek's cheek before kissing his neck.

"You already took a nap and we can't miss school. We are supposed to get ready for finals." Stiles kissed Derek's neck even more. Derek moved his hands squeezing Stiles' ass.

"It's not my fault you wear me out." Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles was becoming used to Derek flirting with him, but it didn't stop Stiles from blushing. "And you know I can't think straight when you kiss my neck like that."

"That's the point. Besides you started it this time, not me." Stiles had a point. For once it was Derek who went after Stiles when it's been the other way around. "Get dressed, I want to stop for curly fries." Stiles got up from his bed looking around for his boxers. Derek just smiled and got up from the bed.

"What's with you and curly fries?" Derek was putting on his pants when he noticed his shirt. He walked to Stiles' dresser for a fresh shirt.

"It's an important part of the food group Derek. It's right next to root beer and hot wings if you didn't notice." Derek opened the first drawer and only found socks and boxers. He found a shirt in the next drawer and put it on. Stiles turned around to see Derek in one of his plaid shirts. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Well, you got cum all over my mine." Derek pointed to the shirt on the bed. Stiles picked up the shirt and opened the closet door.

"I'll wash it tonight. Pretty sure my blanket got the worse of it." Derek reached to shut the dresser drawer when something caught his attention.

"So I was right, you do have toys," Derek said amused. Stiles rushed over to the dresser and slammed it shut. "You want to explain to me what you are doing with a cock ring and a dildo?"

"Shut up Derek." Stiles walked to the side of the bed for his shoes. Derek quickly put on his own shoes and went over to Stiles.

"You don't have be shy about it Stiles." Derek wrapped his arm around him. "It's normal to want to pleasure yourself. How else are you gonna know what you like before actually having sex."

"We are not talking about this." Stiles' said blushing. "And you didn't see anything." Derek turned Stiles around and kissed him.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you. But it's really okay." Derek put his hands on his hips. "You know when I was like fourteen my Dad caught me jerking off."

"Really?" The only reason I'm telling him this is because I don't want him to feel embarrassed.

"Yeah. I had just come home from school and it was kind of routine for me. I didn't lock the door because I thought anyone was home. Dad walked right in. He slammed the door and told me to wash my hands when I was done. For two days I couldn't look at him. Mom found out and we had the big sex talk." Stiles laughed before he wrapped his arms around Derek.

"You're a creature of habit." Stiles pointed out. Derek kissed Stiles.

"So what else do you like?" Stiles started blushing. "I think it's time we made one of those fancies come true." Derek picked Stiles up wrapping his legs around him. "The one where I ride you till you scream."

"We need to get back to school," Stiles said pinned between Derek and the wall. Derek smiled.

"Sounds like we should work fast." Derek kissed Stiles. Stiles' fingers curled into Derek's hair. This was often why they could never get any studying done. Always becoming distracted with the other.

"Someone is in a really good mood today." Stiles had noticed.

"That's because I finally told my parents everything. They want to meet you tonight at dinner." Derek felt truly free and at peace with himself. Stiles kissed Derek when he pulled away. He had heard a high pitched squeal.

"Shit." Stiles started to panic.

"What?" Derek asked. Stiles pulled away and went to the window.

"Shit, it's my Dad." Stiles was suddenly paler than usually. "If he catches you here, it's no telling what he will do." Stiles open the window.

"He can't be that bad," Derek said. Stiles grabbed Derek's arm.

"My old man was in the military. I don't think today is the day you should find out how much of hard ass he can be." Stiles looked out the window. His father was in his police cruiser. "He still has his gun on him, and he probably just finished a night shift and evening shift."

"He's that bad?" Derek wondered.

"What are you not understanding here Derek? He's the town's sheriff. The last guy that asked me out in front of him, my Dad threaded to put a bullet in his head." Stiles wished he was making this up. "I don't know about you, but I like your head with no holes in it."

"What do I do?" Stiles looked at the window to see his father walking in the house.

"Go out the window. Stay in the brush." Derek looked out the window.

"I'm going to break something." Derek started climbing out the window.

"Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski called. Without thinking, Derek jumped out the window. He fell out of the window into the bushes below. It was so loud that it was hard not to hear. Derek rolled over on his back gasping for air. "What was that?" The Sheriff asked.

"What was what?" Stiles quickly made the bed as best he could.

"That sound." The Sheriff turned around at the staircase and was walking back to the front door. Stiles ran down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"Oh, that was me," Stiles said nervously. Sheriff Stilinski looked at Stiles.

"Why are you home in the middle of the day?" The Sheriff asked putting his keys on the coffee table. 

"What? Oh, looking for a textbook. That's what that sound was. Searching for my textbook." It was one thing Stiles wasn't good at, was lying. He was a shitty liar, especially under pressure.

"I could have sworn I heard something come from outside." He watched his father open the front door.

"No!" His Dad looked at him. "You're just really tired and hearing things. You should get some rest."

"I know I heard something." Sheriff Stilinski went outside and looked outside. At first, he didn't see anything. That was till he looked at the misshaped brush. He could see dark hair sticking out from behind the bush. Derek was trying to be quiet. "Either come out with your hands up or I can come over there and get you." Derek came out from behind the bush. His arms were cut up a little from the landing.

"Hi," Derek said slowly. The Sheriff said.

"What the hell are you doing in my yard?" Derek could see Stiles was correct. Sheriff Stilinski was a little intimidating. The Sheriff came forward and snatched Derek by his ear. "Either you're trespassing or you jumped out my son's window."

"You caught me. I was trespassing." Derek thought going to jail for trespassing was better than explaining that had just had sex with his son in his own home. The Sheriff pulled Derek's ear as he pulled him inside the house.

"Son I deal with law breakers every day. I know bullshit when I hear it." Derek saw Stiles standing on the staircase.

"Was he trying to break in?" Stiles asked still trying to lie. His father narrowed his eyes on him.

"You want to explain why Derek Hale was hiding in my bushes?" Derek looked at the Sheriff.

"You know who I am?" Derek asked.

"This is a small town Derek. I go to the games here." The Sheriff looked at Stiles. "You have five seconds to explain Stiles."

Stiles laughed nervously. "Would you believe me if I said it's raining men?" The Sheriff rolled his eyes and looked at Derek.

"You want to explain?" He let go of Derek's arm. Derek opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Someone better give me a straight answer!" Stiles jumped. "Because it looks like you had a boy in your room when I wasn't home. Doing a whole lot more than looking for a textbook."

"That's such a big accusation to make Dad. How do you know that?" Stiles folded his arms trying to make a point.

"He's wearing your shirt." His Dad pointed out.

"You know there are so many shirts like that and..."

"Shut it, Stiles." Stiles didn't say anything else. "Both of you on the sofa, now." The two quickly sat down on the sofa. Derek kept his hands on his legs and didn't sit too close to Stiles.

"Dad, I know you said no guys upstairs." The Sheriff looked at Stiles. He took his gun holster off and placed it on his work desk in the corner. "You know I'm just gonna shut up." The Sheriff walked over and stood over them. Stiles tried to smile and Derek couldn't maintain eye contact.

"You know, I don't really like anyone that my son dates. I personally prefer if he dated once he was in college. I never know with you kids today. One minute you're together and claim you love each other. The next you've moved on to another guy." Derek saw his point.

"Sheriff Stilinski, I really do like Stiles. I have no intentions of hurting him." Derek just wanted to be the person to make him happy.

"When the badge is off I'm just Mr. Stilinski. And the last boy that told me this about my son. I almost put a bullet in his head for beating my son like a human pinata." Derek could see that this was not only an issue Stiles was dealing with. But his father too.

"Sir he told me about it. Not much, but enough for me to understand. I do like him and I guess this isn't the best way to meet you." Derek chuckled a little.

"It was either this or him arresting you," Stiles mumbled.

"Seriously, you told me to jump out of the window." Derek reminded him.

"But did you break anything?" Stiles pointed out. Derek rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to go for a cliché and hide in a closet. Which is just ironic to have a gay or bisexual person hide in a closet."

"How are you being helpful Stilinski?" Derek asked.

"He's like that with you too?" Mr. Stilinski asked Derek.

"Always, he doesn't have an off switch." Derek enjoyed Stiles sarcasm, but at times it could be unnecessary.

"I've been dealing with it since he was in the fifth grade." Stiles through his arms in the air.

"I'm right here you know," Stiles said. The Sheriff looked at him.

"You know the rules, no guys upstairs." His Dad said.

"Not like I can get pregnant Dad." He had his father cornered. " Last I checked two men having consensual sex with each other doesn't lead to unwanted teenage pregnancy." Derek couldn't believe Stiles was even this sarcastic with his own father. The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm too tired for this Stiles," Derek noted that even Mr. Stilinski called his son Stiles. "Here is what's going to happen here," The Sheriff said looking at the pair. "Doors stay open in this house. His curfew in this house is midnight. He isn't home by twelve-O'one, you're the first person I will come looking for. Keep him out as long as you want prom night. No drinking and driving, no texting and driving. And no speeding either."

"Yes, sir." Derek agreed.

"Geez Dad, anything else on your list of demands?" Stiles pushed his glasses up on his nose. Mr. Stilinski looked directly at Derek.

"I will give you a fair chance, but the first time he tells me you did anything to him. He didn't approve of. I will haul your ass to jail and make sure you don't see the light of day ever again." Chills ran down Derek's spine.

"Trust me, sir. I won't." The Sheriff smiled.

"Then both of you should get back to school." Derek stood up and reached to shake Mr. Stilinski's hand. Mr. Stilinski shocks his hand. "I like you already. A gentleman always shakes the father's hand. I can see Doctor Hale raised you right."

"Look a Hallmark moment. Should have had my camera." Mr. Stilinski looked at his son. "Okay Derek, let's go to school." Stiles got up and pushed Derek toward the door. "Having dinner with Derek's family, tell Melissa not to set me a plate." Stiles slammed the door shut.

"That wasn't so bad," Derek said.

"That went a little too well. And if I were you I would get into the Jeep before he passes by my room and notice the bed." Stiles didn't have time to really straighten out the bed. Derek hurried and got into the Jeep.  
***

"You sure you want to do this? I can always say you had work." Derek asked as he pulled out of the parking space. Stiles had given his keys to Scott so he could go to work.

"You did that and you know Laura is gonna give you hell," Cora said from the back seat. "She already texted me to make sure Stiles was coming." Derek wasn't surprised.

"I'm sure, if your parents want to meet me I should meet them," Stiles admits he was excited. He had been wondering what Derek's room looks like.

"If you say so." It was Derek who was nervous. He had just come out to his parents, now he was bringing a guy home. Not just any guy, Stiles. The guy that he was facing all his fears for. When they arrived at Derek's house he saw that his mother Talia was home and Laura. Stiles, Derek, and Cora went inside.

"Mom, their home!" Laura called from the living room. She had taken Stiles by surprise. He was looking over the house. He knew Derek's family had money but was still surprised at how big the house was. It was even bigger than the beach house. The first time he had seen the house was weeks ago at the party. He thought maybe he would have noticed if he wasn't looking into his phone.

Laura Hale smiled at the two of them. "Before you do or say anything, please be gentle with him," Derek said to his older sister. She ignored her brother and went straight to Stiles. She smiled at him.

"You're a lot cuter then I remember," Laura said. "Have no idea why you like this idiot." Cora playfully pats her brother on her back before going to the kitchen.

"The idiot is actually nice," Stiles answered as Laura hugged him.

"The idiot is standing right here. And where is Dad?" Derek had thought his father would be home today.

"Dad was called into work but already called to say he would be here for dinner. And Mom is in her office." Laura smiled. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back."

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to try something at dinner?" Derek asked her. Laura took his keys from his hand.

"I will see you two at dinner." Laura went out the door with Derek's keys.

"She seems really nice," Stiles said. "She was always nice when she was my baby sister. Always let me stay up an hour later."

"Yeah, she's nice. Laura is actually the nice one. I just have a feeling she's gonna grill us to death. I've never brought anyone home for them to meet, so it's no telling how they are going to react." Stiles smiled.

"You make it sound like a strange phenomenon." Derek shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It is in this house." He knew how big of a deal this was for not only himself but his family. "Come on, mom is in her office." Stiles followed behind Derek, watching Derek's ass carefully. They reached the top of the staircase and walked down a hall to their left.

"When do I get to see your room?" Stiles asked. Derek turned to look at Stiles.

"Why you have something you want to do?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Derek is that you?" Talia called down the hallway. Derek walked to the room across from Cora's. He opened the door to see his Mom behind her computer. She looked up and spotted Stiles. "You must be Stiles." Stiles jaw dropped.

"Mom, this is Stiles. Stiles this is my mom." Talia reached over her desk to hug Stiles. "You look so much like your father when he was a teenager."

"You knew my Dad when he was in high school?" Stiles asked. Talia smiled.

"Yes, the Hale family had been in this town for years. Your father wasn't always such a stern man." Talia got up from her desk and went to her bookshelf.

"I find that hard to believe." Derek watched his mother. Talia pulled a yearbook off the shelf.

"He was really smart just always played pranks on people." Talia stopped on a page in the yearbook. She pointed out a picture of Mr. Stilinski. "That's the year before your mother moved to town."

"Wow, how long have the Hale family been in Beacon Hills?" Derek had seen the old yearbook a few times. His Dad would always talk about how he met Talia. Talia put the yearbook back of the shelf.

"Many years. We go all the way back to when the town was founded." Talia closed her laptop on her desk. "I should probably get dinner done." Talia smiled at Derek.

"You're still making Spaghetti right?" Derek wondered.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Cool, we're going to my room." Derek left the room and Stiles quickly followed. Derek lead the way back down the hallway passing the staircase. At the very end of the hall was Derek's room. Derek's room was just as large as the other rooms in the house. He had both a bed and sofa in his room. There were music sheets scattered all over his desk. Stiles wondered around the room looking at the different trophies on the wall. Derek put his backpack at his desk.

"Well this is my room, I hope it's everything you thought it would be." Derek kicked off his shoes and dived onto his bed. Stiles walked over to Derek's laptop and opened it.

"Why were you looking at school boy's cosplay uniforms?" Stiles asked as he looked at his screen. Derek had forgotten that's what he was looking at last night. He watched Stiles from the bed.

"Was thinking about buying one and wearing it for you." Derek pulled his pillow under his head. "You seemed to really like when I dressed up as Itachi." Stiles right always started having flashbacks.

"Maybe we should both buy one." Derek yawned.

"Laura would probably like that. She did my makeup and hair." Stiles' eyes grew wide. "She is a makeup artist in New York. She came back home for prom season. Laura also does special effects makeup. I bet if you asked she would say yes."

"Sounds like I got really lucky and met the perfect guy. Hot and likes to cosplay." Derek smiled at the compliment. "I think if I took you to a anime convention I would never see you again.

"Why don't you put the laptop down and let your body visit mine." Stiles looked at Derek.

"Seriously? You want to do it with your Mom and sister home?" Derek had been all over Stiles earlier and so he could see how Stiles could make this assumption.

"No. I'm actually pretty tired and would like to cuddle with you. Having sex, jumping out of a window, then going back to school takes a lot out of a man." Stiles put the laptop down before walking over to the bed.

"I'm sorry I told you to jump out of the window. You could have broken something." Stiles took off his shoes. Derek pushed over on the bed.

"I will forgive you if you cuddle me," Derek replied. He turned over and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek.

"You sleep with the wolf I gave you?" Stiles asked noticing the stuff wolf on the bed.

" Fang is good for cuddling." He admits to Stiles. Stiles raised his head to see Derek blushing.

"Oh my god, that's too cute. You even named him." Stiles laid on the pillow smiling to himself. " Dear Diary, I found out today Derek cuddles the wolf I gave him."

"Shut up Stilinski," Derek said as his face felt hot.

"He named him Fang of all things. It's so cute, the school's most popular guy cuddles with a stuffed animal. One that I gave him." Stiles was trying not to laugh. He was getting payback for Derek's little discovery in his own room earlier.

"I will never have sex with you again if you keep talking." Derek threatened.

"I can't believe he even kept it. He is so gay for me." Stiles was feeling confident about Derek's feelings for him.

"And you now it," Derek answered. Stiles kissed the back of Derek's neck. He held on to Derek a little tighter as his black hair tickled Stiles' nose. He took his glasses off and rested comfortably with Derek. Before he knew he was asleep.

Derek started to wake up when he heard talking. Something was hitting him in his back. At first, he wasn't aware of what was happening till he actually heard a voice again. It was Stiles mumbling something. Derek smiled at first. He knew Stiles was a sleep talker. During spring break he heard Stiles talking about Captain America in his sleep. Apparently, Stiles had a thing for Captain America. One where Stiles and Captain had a hot relationship. Derek relaxed till he was he heard what Stiles was saying.

"Stop," Stiles said faintly. "Get off me." Derek sat up to see Stiles had been thrashing around in his sleep. His side of the bed was all messed up. Stiles was having a nightmare.

"Stiles," Derek said gently. He knew that you should never yell at someone when having a nightmare. He had seen it enough with Cora. "Stiles wake up." Stiles kept moving around on the bed.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled out. "Just stop." He whispered again. Tears were rolled down his cheeks. Derek shook Stiles trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Stilinski, you're having a nightmare." Stiles through his hand hitting thrashing around more. "Stilinski." Stiles eyes open but he was still panicking. Derek was suddenly punched in the face.

"Get away from me!" Stiles yelled as he was hit Derek again. Derek grabbed Stiles hand.

"It's me, Stiles,"Derek said to Stiles. "It's me, Derek." Stiles pulled his hand away and grabbed his glasses. He blinked a few times.

"Derek?" Stiles asked confused.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a bad dream." Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Shit, your nose is bleeding." Stiles got up and ran to the bathroom for a tissue. He carefully put the tissue over Derek's nose. "I punched you didn't I?" Before Derek could say anything Stiles spoke again Talia was in the doorway.

"I heard yelling." She said looking at the two boys on the bed.

"It's fine Mom, Stiles was just having a nightmare." Stiles looked beyond ashamed. "Turns out he knows how to through a punch." Derek smiled.

"You okay sweetie?" Talia asked Stiles. She could see how sweaty and nervous Stiles looked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Stiles lied. Talia looked at Derek again.

"It's fine Mom." Talia nodded and went down the hall.

"Derek I'm really sorry," Stiles said. "It was an accident. I freaked out and I didn't know it was you." Derek smiled.

"Stilinski it's okay." But it wasn't to Stiles. It was far from okay.

"Derek I punched you in the face. That's not okay, even if it was an accident." Stiles felt bad. He had actually hurt Derek. Someone that meant the world to him.

"I'm fine Stiles." Hearing Derek actually say his name pulled at Stiles' heart. Stiles got up from the bed putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Stiles slipped on one shoe as he tried to fight his tears. "I have to go home." Derek was confused.

"But I want you here with me and my family." Derek moved to the edge of the bed.

"Derek I have to go home. I need to go home. I shouldn't be here with you." Stiles walked slipping on his other shoe. That was the last thing Derek wanted to hear.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you running away from me." Derek hated when Stiles did this. When he pushed Derek away like it didn't hurt him. As if Stiles really did want to be with him. Stiles wiped his eyes.

"I'm not running away Derek. I'm trying to save you from me." Derek stood up and walked behind Stiles.

"I don't need to be saved from you. What I need is for you to talk to me. You kind of freaking me out because this sort of feels like a break up to me. And I don't understand why you are doing this." Derek thought maybe it had to do with Stiles hitting him. Honestly, Derek didn't think anything of it.

"I want to be with you. It's just that I can't be with you like this. I thought I was okay, but clearly, I'm not." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him backward into his chest. "Derek let go." Tears ran down Stiles' face.

"This is about your ex isn't it?" That was the only logical thing Derek could think of. "Your dream was about him?" Stiles stood there with his head low. "I'm not going hurt you, Stiles." There it was again. Stiles really liked when Derek said his name. It also hurt because he could see just how much Derek cared.

"What if I hurt you? What if I'm just trying to keep from hurting you?" Stiles knew how he felt about Derek. He had let himself fall down the rabbit hole and Derek was right there to catch him. He realized just how serious things were starting to become.

"The only way you could possibly hurt me was if you didn't want to be with me." Which was true for Derek. "More than anything I want to be with you." Derek let go of Stiles.

"I have nightmare sometimes." Stiles knew he needed to tell Derek this. If he was truly gonna be with Derek, he needed to tell him everything. "Always ones where he beats me and I can't do anything. They feel real to me. Even when I know I'm dreaming I can't wake you. Lately, they've been different. Lately, they've been about him hurting you."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Derek was trying not to become angry. This person had such a powerful hold on Stiles, still. He was still torturing Stiles. It made Derek so angry. "No one will ever hurt you again. And no one is ever going to take me away from you."

Stiles turned around. "That's what he does. He takes away anything that makes me happy." Derek could see that Stiles was traumatized. Stiles sat down on the bed. "Everyday I keep expecting him to just turn up. Like he's been watching me and waiting for the right time to come along and tire my world apart."

Derek took Stiles hand. "He won't." Was all Derek said. He knew that Stiles was paranoid for good reason. But if this person ever did this to Stiles again. Derek would be there to protect him. Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek and his lips. Derek stood up taking off Stiles shoes. Stiles knew that he would never truly be okay with what happened. But he knew Derek put him at ease.

When Derek had woken again it was because of Cora. She was telling him it was time for dinner. He pushed back the large green quilt over him and looked at Stiles' sleeping face. He almost didn't want to wake him, but Derek was beyond hungry. Stiles' eyes popped open right away when Derek called his name.

"Where did this blanket come from?" Stiles said stretching.

"Mom, she must have come back in here." Derek stood up stretching. "Come on. Dad is home and dinner is ready. When they came down everyone was already at the table. Derek introduces Stiles to his father. Derek's father was taken by surprise. He was aware his son was bringing male company over. However, he didn't know just how much the two liked each other. It became obvious when Stiles was talking about some medical research that he read about online. Talia had to remind his son more than once to stop staring and eat. Laura didn't waste any more time grilling Stiles about their relationship. She finally stopped when Derek kicked her under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I decided to write in Derek's father is because I've always been curious about who his father was in the show. It drives me nuts that the show never went in more about Derek's family.   
>  To me,Derek's father had to be someone that was just as strong as Talia. I wanted his father to be as just as a respectable person as his mother. Someone Derek could talk to about thing aside from Laura. I thought the best place for him to work was the hospital. Why? Simple, because like Talia he likes to help others. It also provides background into how Erica and Derek could have possibly met. It's also a good way for Derek to have parties and never get caught.   
> As you can see Derek has some pretty unique relationships with his family. His father will go on later in the story open his eyes about his feelings for Stiles. Laura has also been a good person to push Derek into how he feels. In this story, there have been people encouraging the two. For Stiles, it's his friends. 
> 
> Why did I make Scott and Stiles step brothers? To me, it just makes sense from what I see in the show. The Sheriff and Melissa are always forced to be around each other because of their son's long friendship. So I went that idea and thought it would be cute if part of their back story included Stiles pushing his Dad on Melissa when they were kids. So, in the end, the two parts were married. 
> 
> There will be another conflict in the story. One that makes it harder for Derek and Stiles to stay together. I am not sure how obvious I've made what the raising conflect is. 
> 
> Why Fang? Fang is another one of those things I've used to farther show that Derek isn't what everyone thinks he is. It's to show that their are many sides to Derek, other than being a jock. Which is why he has this thing about cliches. The cute little stuff wolf is also a play on the show and how Stiles see's Derek. He has once before made a remark about Derek reminding him of a wolf. Fang is also is their to show Stiles just how much Derek likes him and that Derek seriously likes to cuddle. 
> 
> Stiles nightmares was never suppose to be writen. But one night I started thinking that Stiles should be more affected by his ex then what is been shown. And that Stiles is trying to let Derek in. 
> 
> How many more chapters is in this? Lol I really don't know. It was suppose to be a short AU that was suppose to be just based on Derek's sexual behavoir. But instead it turned out to be a little diffrent.


	10. Forever Isn't Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige hears a rumor about Derek and seeks out the truth. Stiles tells Derek some difficult news. Mr. Hale points out the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What took me so long to post this chapter is because I have been working on Chapter 11. Chapter 11 has been the most difficult chapter for me. I keep having writers block. When I finish it, or start on it. I don't like what I have writen. I have we wrote that chater 5 times already and I'm not done. There is still so many things I want to write and I can't seem to make them fit into the story. I'm not sure if I will be ablet to fit everything the way I want it. But I am working on it.   
> Also It's takes awhile because I like to actually explore the feelings Stiles and Derek have. That way it's easier for me to write about them. So I apologize if I take a little while to add new chapter. It's not that I am not working on it, it's just that I want it to be pefect like way I see it.

Derek sat on the hood of his car drinking a beer. It was Senior night, the last one of the school year and it couldn't have come at a better time. Derek had been spending most of his time studying. When he wasn't studying, he was spending time with his friends. Stiles had become busy with the yearbook committee and his own studies. They saw each other a lot during school but after school, they had their own things to do. Tomorrow was prom which meant the end of Finals, the last day of school and all the time he wanted with Stiles.

"Hey, Derek?" Erica said sitting next to him. The two had been sitting together while everyone was getting into Jackson's pool. Senior night at the school was a little boring so Jackson had an after party.

"You okay?" Earlier that week Erica had been in the hospital. Of course, she had asked everyone to not visit and worry about finals. But Derek, of course, wanted to see her anyway.

"If Boyd was cheating, you would tell me right?" She asked looking at Derek. Derek was taken by surprise.

"Boyd would never cheat on you." He didn't understand where her question was coming from.

"Why would you ask that?"

"He's been acting strange since spring break. At first, I didn't think anything of it. That was till he told me he was working at the Ice Skating Rink last Friday. I went there and they said he left hours ago. When I called and asked where he was, he said at the Rink. He doesn't answer my calls sometimes." Derek found this hard to believe.

"Boyd isn't the cheating type. He's probably been studying like the rest of us." If something was going on he was sure Boyd would say something to him. " When you're alone with him again, just ask." Derek took a sip of his beer when Stiles walked over.

"Getting the party started without me?" Stiles asked taking Derek's cup from his hands. He took a drink from it.

"Kind of had to, if I have to study for one more damn thing. I think I will lose it." Stiles passed him the now empty cup. "Where were you anyway? Couldn't find after school."

Stiles shrugged. "Dad called me to come home. Had some mail." Stiles played it off as no big deal. Derek questioned why his father would call him all the way home just for mail. "Did you hear Lydia has like four early acceptance later."

"No surprise there. I got one earlier this week from the medical schools I applied to. I haven't decided which one. I would have to find a job just to pay for school. But we all can't have basketball scholarships." Erica said elbowing Derek.

"Well, I'm gonna get us something to drink," Stile said with a smile. "When I get back you better be ready to get in the hot tub with me. If been having serious Derek withdrawals and I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes, sir," Derek answered. Stiles grinned.

"You're in love with him," Erica said as soon as Stiles was out of earshot. Derek blushed as he watched Stiles walk around the pool.

"I don't know." Derek scratched his head.

"You little dumb ass, you are in love with him." Erica elbowed Derek.

"Who's in love with who?" Allison asked as she walked over with Lydia.

"Derek and Stiles," Erica said. Allison smiled.

"It's so obvious. Stiles never shuts about him. You should have seen him trying to figure out what shirt to get with his suit." Allison looked at Derek. "Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it Derek."

"I think it's too soon to drop the L word," Derek said beyond embarrassed. He hadn't realized everyone had taken notice of he and Stiles. The two had been trying to take things slow. Which was hard to do since they couldn't be left alone without taking each other's clothes off.

"Right," Lydia said sarcastically. "For your sake, we are gonna pretend that we don't see you two making googly eyes at each other. Stiles walked back over holding two red cups. Everyone right away got quiet.

"Why do I have the feeling I just walked in on a conversation where I was just being talked about?" Stiles said handing Derek one of the cups.

"Because we were sweetie," Lydia said nicely. "You told him about the Scholarship?" Derek was thankful Lydia changed the subject.

"No, because I don't plan on taking it." Stiles said tapping his hands on the cup. "I mean it's pretty cool that I got an offer that wasn't based on my academics. But it just isn't what I want to do with my life." It wasn't till now that Derek had even heard about what Stiles wanted to do with life.

"What's the scholarship for?" Derek asked taking a sip from his cup.

"It's a dance scholarship for a school in New York," Stiles mumbled. He seemed embarrassed about it. "If that isn't a cliche then I don't know what is."

"That explains why the muscles in your arms, legs and stomach are so tight." Derek noticed this that night on the beach. He had moved Derek so easier down onto the chair to say Derek was larger of the two. "And I saw your Instagram."

Stiles jaw dropped. "Is there anything you don't already know about me?" Derek had done his research well about Stiles. "It's not fair," Stiles complained.

"He pretty much does. He's a borderline stalker." Erica said to Stiles. "I don't know how it was never obvious to anyone else but me that Derek had a majorly Stiles boner.You would think it was obvious after he yelled at that Braeden girl for tripping Stiles. Or Derek always watching Stiles like a hawk during class." Derek almost pushed his best friend on to the ground.

"Erica please, stop talking," Derek said to her.

"When did that happen?" Everyone asked in unison. Erica smiled.

"Since we are talking about embarrassing things. How about we play a game." Derek suggested. Erica rolled her eyes. She hated when Derek or Isaac came up with a game to play. Often time they didn't always turn out to fun.

"Why does that sound like a bad idea?" Allison asks.

"Because it is," Boyd said walking over with Isaac, Scott, and Jackson.

"What's the name of the game?" Isaac asked. The group went inside to the living room. They all sat around playing Derek's game. Each person had to tell one lie and one truth based on something that actually happened to them or about them.

During the game, Jackson revealed that he slept with a night light. Allison told everyone about the time she ripped her pants in middle school. Lydia burped the entire alphabet backward and Erica admitted to stealing her older sister's bra when she was in middle school. All so her boobs could look bigger. Stiles said that his Dad once caught him putting on women's underwear. Stiles argued that he was only seven and was really curious. After Stiles was Boyd. Boyd being the silent type, everyone was excited when it was his turn. All they had from him was a story about going into the women's restroom. At the end of the Game Derek revealed that he has done some modeling. Something he was deeply uncomfortable about sharing.

After their game Derek and Stiles ended up being surrounded by a large group of girls. It seemed Stiles' fan club had grown and were deeply curious about the inner workings of their relationships. Stiles had said before that some people actually enjoyed gay people. Found them to be exciting. From the way, the girls watched them, Derek could see he was right.

"You want a soda or something?" Stiles said getting up from where he was sitting.

"Not drinking anymore tonight?" Derek asked as some of the guys from the basketball team stood around talking.

"Yeah, kind of want to have a clear head tonight." Derek could see Stiles' mind was on something. Whatever it was he knew Stiles wanted to figure it out on his own.

"Just bring me back whatever you find." Stiles nodded and when into the house. Derek turned back to the guys in front of them. To Derek's surprise, the team had no issue with Derek liking guys. A few of the guys told him he just should have come out sooner about it. In hindsight, he did. Everyone around him was being so open and accepting. Those who didn't don't have the balls to say it or just didn't agree with Derek being with someone they didn't feel was good enough for them.

"Excuse me." All the guys stopped talking and looked at the girl behind Derek. He slowly turned around to see Paige and four other girls he didn't recognize.

"What?" Derek's whole demeanor had changed quickly. He was annoyed that she was even talking to her. "What do you want." The girls behind her took a few steps back. Paige seemed to be the only person not aware of Derek's annoyed expression.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Derek could see this wasn't the same girl. Right away he noticed that this wasn't the Paige he knew. She no longer looked like the sweet girl he met. The one that had moved across town.

Derek could see Stiles sitting on the steps with Isaac and Erica. His eyes switched back to Paige. "What are you doing here. This party is for Beacon Hills High Seniors."

"Well, word around town is that my boyfriend is going to prom with a guy he's been butt fucking." Derek hadn't once thought about how Paige would handle this. It was now that Derek realized he hadn't thought about Paige at all. He actually didn't care what she thought.

The people he cared about accepted his choice, it didn't matter if anyone else did. "I'm not your boyfriend, never was." He didn't care if she was hurt. She stopped being the Paige he knew when he found out she was with someone behind his back.

"Is it true?" She asked bluntly. "Is it true that you're sleeping with a guy."

"It doesn't matter Paige. We aren't together. So just go away." Derek turned away from her, but Paige grabbed his arm. The cup in hands feels to the ground.

"Just tell me is it true Derek." Paige was more than prepared to not let this go. "You chose a guy over me. This person you set aside your stupid games for is a guy." Derek could see that was what was bothering her. Not that it was a guy. But because it wasn't her. Paige wasn't the person that had awaken Derek.

"Paige, get off me!" Derek was now becoming angry. He knew Stiles was watching. He had never talked about Paige so he knew how confusing this could be for him. The last thing he wanted was another misunderstanding with Stiles. "It doesn't matter so just go home and forget about me."

"Yes, it does. I want to know the truth!" It was at this point that everyone was watching. Derek had enough of this. He had been doing his best to not show any anger around Stiles. He had read and done research on recovering from abuse. Derek had learned that seeing anger could possibly make Stiles shy away from him. After discovering this, Derek decided to keep his anger in check. So that Stiles could feel that Derek wouldn't hurt him.

"You want the truth?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, here it is Paige. I like guys, but not just any guy. One guy who I've been seeing, not you. I like him and for some stupid ass reason, he likes me. So whatever I do is none of your fucking business!" Derek yelled at her. Paige's hand moved fast as she slapped Derek across the face.

"You're picking some faggot over me!" She yelled at him.

"Leave him alone!" Stiles yelled as he walked over to Derek. He had seen enough. He had no clue as to who she was, but he was thinking about shoving her on the ground.

"Stilinski, stay out of this okay?" Derek said to Stiles. Stiles laced his hands into Derek's. Already Derek was feeling more relaxed.

"Is this the fag you're with?" Paige directed her attention to Stiles.

"And who are you besides some annoying loud mouth bitch who can't seem to get that she's making an ass out of herself." Stiles now just as pissed off as Derek. Paige laughed.

"Great, just great Derek. You're a loser. Your just some nerd " Derek didn't want Stiles anywhere near Paige. "Fucking gay people make me sick. Both are going to hell."

Stiles had been through this enough and knew how to handle her. "Cool, I'll have to remember to bring marshmallows for smores. At least it would be nice to get away from a brain dead homophobe like you. So now that you're done making yourself look stupid. Please pick up your what's left of dignity and leave." This time, Paige slapped Stiles.

"How dare you talk to me like that you man stealing fag." Derek pulled Stiles away from her. He wanted to punch her now.

"I may be a fag, but at least I'm not some jealous bitch who's throwing a tantrum. All because she thought away her toy and is mad because someone else appreciated what she could not." Stiles wasn't backing down. He wasn't going to let Derek fight this battle alone. "You don't really like him or care about him. I can see you for who you really are."

"That's not true." The words came out but Stiles was buying it.

"Then what's his favorite color?" Stiles was just as annoyed as Derek. This wasn't about Stiles being with Derek. It was about how Stiles cared more about Derek then Paige ever could. He was going to protect Derek as much as possible. "What's his favorite food? Did you know he's sisters are like his best friends? Or that he hums when he's thinking. I suppose you know that he doesn't eat pepperoni. And that he wants a cat. I guess you just care about him so damn much that you know this stuff?" Stiles glasses went flying in the air when Paige slapped him again.

"Stiles." Derek pulled Stiles in his arms. He tucked Stiles into his arms looking over his face. He could hear Paige going on and on just over his shoulder, but all his attention was on Stiles. Looking at his face, he kissed Stiles' red cheek.

"Derek!" Paige yelled at Derek. Derek didn't answer. "Answer me!" Derek started leading Stiles away. Derek's fingers suddenly slipped away as Stiles fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" Erica screamed as she started cracking her knuckles. "I never liked you." Erica punched Paige so hard that everyone cringed. She managed to get one more swing in before Isaac pulled her off. Derek helped Stiles up.

"I'm alright." Stiles fixed his glasses. "Can we get out of here?" Derek looked at Erica. She nodded telling him she was fine.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"I know a place." Stiles smiled.

***

 

The day had finally come. Prom was here and everyone was excited. All the parents were downstairs waiting for Stiles and Derek to get ready. They were almost ready. Stiles was in the bathroom and Derek was standing in the mirror putting on his tie.

"Are you two almost done?" Talia called up the stairs.

"Just about," Derek called over the music. It was Stiles' idea to play music as they got dressed.

"Got it!" Stiles said opening the bathroom door. Derek looked at Stiles.

"Well don't you look good enough to eat," Derek said causing Stiles to blush. "You clean up real nice." Stiles walked over to the bed and put on his shoes.

"You gonna tell me where we are going after prom?" Stiles asked helping Derek with his tie. "Need to know what to tell the old man."

Derek had been keeping it a secret about after prom plans. "Don't worry, I already spoke with your Dad. Everything is taken care of." Mr. Stilinski didn't like his son dating, he rather he waited till he was a little older. However, he likes Derek. "So just pack a bag for the night, told him you would be back tomorrow."

"My Dad actually said it was okay for you to keep me out?" Stiles found that hard to believe. Justa few day ago he made it a point to sit down with Stiles and tell him about relationships. "What did you two even talk about?"

"It's not important. We just have an understanding." Stiles wasn't the only one his father had a talk with. "You aren't wearing your glasses?"

"Nope, I decided to wear my contacts." Stiles hated to put them on, but he refused to have prom photos taken with his glasses. "Tonight I want to be the hot one."

"Boys get a move on," Melissa called. Derek looked at Stiles. He couldn't believe he was actually going to prom with someone. Not just someone, Stiles. Stiles put his camera around his neck. Derek put his phone and keys in his pocket. He patiently waited for Stiles to pack a bag.

"Hey, Der?" Stiles said as stuffed a pair pants in his bag.

"Yes?" Derek asked.

"After prom, there is something I need to talk to you about." Stiles couldn't look at Derek. He knew he should have said something yesterday, but didn't want to. A knot suddenly formed in Derek's stomach.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" Derek had seen enough teen romance movies to know what was coming. Either one of two things happened after prom. Sex or break ups. He had witnessed this first hand during junior year. Stiles looked at Derek. He could see he needed to say something now. "You're totally breaking up with me," Derek said when he didn't get an answer.

Footsteps came up the hall. "What's taking you boys so long?" Melissa asked. Derek didn't say anything. His mouth felt dry and his hands were sweaty.

"Melissa can you give us a second. I need to talk to Derek." She gave Stiles a knowing look and went down the hall. Stiles sat down on his bed and pat the empty space next to him. Derek's feet felt like concrete. Derek sat down on the bed, right away he grabbed Derek's hand. "Can you please look at me?" Derek slowly looked up at Stiles.

"Can you just get this over with please." He mumbled softly. Stiles could feel Derek's hands shaking.

"Derek, I'm not breaking up with you," Stiles said softly. "But we won't always be together. We're both are going to two different places. Haven't you thought about that? What happens when we start college?" Not once had that occurred to Derek. He had never put any thought into it.

"I guess I never thought about it. All I ever thought about was being with you. I guess deep down I didn't want to think about anything that meant not being with you." That was all he ever wanted.

"And being in some long distance relationship is part of being together?" Stiles always had a realistic view on life. He knew nothing good could come out of being long distance.

"We could make it work," Derek answered. "I could come see you." Stiles frowned.

"Derek that isn't what you really want," Stiles called it the way he was and Derek couldn't argue with him on that. "You and I both know that's not what you want. Long distance relationships never really work. We could visit each other all we want. Call and text, even come home on holidays. But whatever we have now, would just become lost."

"I want to be with you." Stiles smiled a little.

"And I want to be with you. It just that, I start my summer job in July." That was the real news Stiles wanted to tell Derek. "I found out yesterday when my Dad called me home. I wanted to tell you. Just that....

"The whole Paige thing."Stiles kissed Derek's cheek. "July," Derek said out loud. "That doesn't give me a lot of time."

"I guess now I can't ask you be my boyfriend." Stiles knew this was going to happen. But he still had wanted to make things official between them. The two have been dating for a few weeks, but they made things official. The two acted as if they were together, which made it so easy to forget they were only dating.

"You were going to ask?" Stiles nodded. It was just last week that he talked Scott's ear off about it. "What do we do? Because I don't want things to end." The thought of losing Stiles was just too much. It felt like things had just truly started.

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and stood up. Derek held onto his hand. "This might be the stupidest thing to do. But I think we should go to prom and enjoy what time we have left with each other." Derek stood up and looked at Stiles.

"That is defiantly a stupid idea and it isn't going to end well." Derek took a deep breath. "I guess that makes me stupid for going with it." He knew this wasn't going to end well. He knew that he was going to have to let Stiles go. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand walking out his room. All the parents were waiting for downstairs.

The parents wasted no time getting pictures. Stiles didn't like being in pictures as much he liked taking them. Scott teased him about it, that was till Melissa made Scott take a picture with Stiles. Talia kept gushing about how cute her son and Stiles looked. The fathers were talking to each other. Derek carefully reminded Mr. Stilinski he would bring Stiles home the next day. Mr. Stilinski reminded Derek about drinking and driving. The guys got into Stiles' Jeep and drove to the school.

The school gymnasium had been transformed to a beautiful under the sea theme. Lydia and the prom committee had out down themselves. Stiles and Derek soon forgot about their little talk. They had agreed not let their time together to be a sad one. Everyone was staring as the two took a selfie with each other. When they took their prom photo Stiles was smiling like an idiot. Jackson teased the two, but they didn't care. Everyone was there and happy to be with each other. They had realized that this might be the last night they would all be together in the same room. Derek knew he would miss everyone including Jackson.

"Hey McCall," Issac said coming over to the table. He was wearing a deep red suit. Aside from Derek, Issac was just as popular and well liked. He had decided to come alone, and for good reason. Scott looked up from where he was sitting. "Dance with me."

"In front of everyone?" Derek knew that this was why Issac hadn't asked anyone to prom. Issac had said that had been asked by a few girls. He didn't flat out ask Scott because they were only friends. Well, at least that's how it looked.

"Scott I'm not asking you to blow me or anything. I'm asking you to dance with me." Issac was a blunt person. That's what Derek liked about him. It seemed like Issac had his own way of figuring out himself and Scott. Scott didn't say a word. Instead, he just followed Issac. Derek turned to see Stiles taking another picture of him.

"See something you like Stilinski?" Stiles bit his lip and looked at Derek.

"Derek, you're going to get off your ass and come dance me right now." Derek felt his dick getting a little harder. He got up right away.

"I like a man that can take charge." Derek pulled Stiles out onto the dance floor. The music changed to a fast song as they started to dance. Derek moved his body to each song with Stiles. He took turns dancing with Stiles and Allison all night long. He was happy when slow songs came on. That meant holding Stiles close to him. A few times Coach Flinstock blew his whistle because they were dancing too sexually.

To no one's surprise, Jackson was prom king. Derek had been in the running for prom king he had just forgotten all about it. While Jackson been out putting up posters and getting votes. Derek had been in his own world. The world where something as silly as prom king didn't matter. Besides, he had his own King.

Derek watched Stiles dance to the music with Lydia. Allison had put her crown on Stiles' head. Derek took a few pictures of his own with his phone. He couldn't help but smile as everyone had fun. The feeling in his heart made Derek happy. Stiles made him happy. It would hurt so much to see Stiles leave for college come July. But it was that pain he was willing to deal with. He wasn't ready to let Stiles go, not now or ever.

"Der-bear?" Derek looked down the hall to see Stiles looking at him. Stiles walked down the hall to him. That was till Stiles got down on his knees at an angle to take a picture with his camera. When Stiles stood up looking at his camera.

"Is that your pet name for me?" Stiles hadn't realized he had said it out loud. He blushed a little looking at Derek.

"Why are you out here?" Stiles changed the subject not wanting to talk about his new name for Derek.

"Went outside for some air, guess I got side tracked coming back in." Stiles pulled Derek's arm.

"Come on, prom is almost over." Derek just followed behind Stiles with a big grin on his face. "You still haven't told me about what we are doing after." Stiles pushed opened the doors to the gymnasium. There weren't many people left. There was a slow song playing but Scott and Issac were holding hands dancing slowly.

"Why don't we let them have this song," Derek whispered to Stiles. He was happy that they were figuring things out. "Come on Stilinski." Derek picked up his jacket from the table. They walked to Derek's car. Stiles watched as Derek pushed back the top on the car. It had been a while since he rode with the top down.

"Tell me where we are going," Stiles begged. He was becoming anxious the more Derek kept not telling him.

"Some place where we can be alone." Derek winked at Stiles as he opened his door. "We just need to make a few stop."

The two drove away from the school. Stiles was happy that Derek put the top down. The air from the open road felt nice. The radio was nearly above a whisper as they drove in silence. They were two lost in each other's company. Their first stop was a convenience store. They went in grabbing junk food and soda for the long night. Stiles had decided to pay for everything while Derek pumped the gas. Their next stop was for pizza. Stiles had pointed out it wouldn't be prom if they didn't have pizza. Derek wanted to pay but Stiles put up a fuss about it. In the end, they both paid for the pizzas and took off like thieves in the night. When the car had reached its last stop, they were parked outside a hotel. This made Stiles really nervous.

"You got us a room?" Stiles and Derek had sex before. Many, many times before. Somehow his particular situation made Stiles nervous and feel slightly pressured. It was prom night, so of course in his mind, he was expected to put out.

"It's not what you think I promise." Derek grabbed the bags from the trunk.

"That's a cliché Derek." Stiles followed behind Derek with his now full hands. He noticed that Derek had pulled a large sports bag from the truck. Stiles watched as Derek opened the door to the small cabin. He turned on the lights. Stiles could see that it was one of those all in one rooms. There was only one other room, and that was the bathroom. Derek shut the door. Stiles set the pizza and junk food on the table. Derek set his large duffle bag on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Derek said opening the bag.

"Derek, I'm not sure about this," Stiles said nervously.

"About what?" Derek undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

"This." Stiles looked around the room. "A hotel room after prom." It took Derek a few seconds to catch on to what Stiles was implying.

"Look in the bag Stilinski." Derek stepped back so Stiles see. "Go on, take a look." Stiles stepped slowly forward and unzipped the bag all the way.

"Pajamas?" Stiles questioned.

"Look under that." Stiles lifted up the neatly folded clothes. "I told you I don't do clichés." Inside the bag was Derek's XBOX One, games and DVDs.

"You planned this out?" Stiles felt a little foolish. Derek took off his pants.

"Of course I did idiot. I wanted to have fun tonight." Derek slipped in his pajama bottoms. "No sex, just fun. Unless you want to have sex, that's up to you. We can play games, watch a movie, talk. It's your prom too. But Prom sex is the biggest cliché ever."

"It really is, not sure how anyone can pitch a tent with that idea." Stiles picked up one of the DVDs. "You got Batman Vs Superman?!" Derek tried not to laugh.

"You want to watch it?" Stiles didn't answer. He just walked over to the tv. "I also have the newest X-Men movie."

Derek and Stiles stayed up most of the night watching movies and playing video games. They stuffed themselves on junk food and pizza. In the middle of the night, a pillow fight broke out. Of course, Stiles won when he made a surprise attack on Derek. If someone were to listen to them, they would think two kids were playing around. The night was over and the two were worn out.

"Hey Der," Stiles said climbing into the large bed. It was after four a.m when they decided to call it a night.

"Yes?" Derek laid on Stiles Star Wars pillow.

"What are you thinking?" Stiles had been listening to him hum since he came out of the bathroom."

"That I wish I could always be with you." Derek turned over on his side looking at Stiles. The curtain in their room was wide open. Moonlight peeked over the trees and washed over the bed. "I should have said something sooner. All the time we could have had together. All the holidays."

"We are together now." Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair.

"But I want to be yours forever." He came closer and lightly pressed his lips against Stiles. "I want this sort of thing forever."

"Forever is a long time. Sometimes forever isn't always." Derek moved again moving half way over, Stiles. Stiles was looked into Derek's eyes

"It is in my world." Their faces were inches apart. "The person in front of me is the very same person I would always want to be beside."

" You really do have a crush on me." Stiles whispered.

Derek smirked. "This has become much more than that." Derek sat up and so did Stiles. He placed Stiles hand over his chest. Right over his heart. "Your more than some crush. The way I feel about you goes a lot deeper. Because of you, I realized who I was. In order for me to find you, I had to find myself. And I found so much of myself with you. I wasn't the popular guy. I wasn't the basketball captain. I've faced all the things that scared me. All because I had someone that I wanted to see the real me. So, of course, I would want to be yours always Stiles."

Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's. Derek's heart was so steady and even under Stiles' hand. "Why didn't I see you sooner. I had been in my own little world for so long." He kissed Derek again. Stiles wanted to say something else but soon became lost as Derek deepen the kiss. Stiles moaned. Stiles let go and pulled Derek down the bed. For a while, the two laid there in the moonlight looking at each other. Eventually falling asleep against each other.

 

The house was quiet when Derek came home. He set his bag down at the door and went in the kitchen. Cora was already up. She told Derek she was using the steady all afternoon for practice. Derek was half listening to his sister. He grabbed the cereal from the cabinet and a bowl. He was half eating when his father came in yawning. Derek's father started the coffee pot . He noticed his son staring off into space. Derek was thinking about what happened when he brought Stiles home.

"I have an idea." Stiles said with his arms wrapped around Derek. Derek was happy to see Stiles wearing hi glasses. He liked seeing him with out them but loved how adorable he looked with them on.

"I'm listening." Stiles leaning against Derek's car.

"We should get matching tattoos before I leave." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"You are afraid of needles." He remembered when Stiles had to step aside when Derek had gotten the rainbow heart tattoo. Stiles rolled his eyes. "And why do want matching tattoos?"

Derek knew that some day Stiles would meet someone new. He would have explained it to them. Stiles grinned. "Because I always want to remember you. And I want you to have a part of me with you. Besides you faced all your fears for me, I think I can do the same for you." In such a short amount of time Stiles had put a lot of thought into this.

"What do you have in mind?" Derek was opened to the idea. Stiles shrugged.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Derek could see Mr. Stilinski peeking out the window. He nodded to Derek and step away from the window.

"Will I be seeing you later?" Derek asked.

"I'm working all afternoon at the library. After that, I'm going out with Lydia and Allison." In Derek's mind, it sounded like a girls night. "But tomorrow I'm free, just gonna hang around the house. Probably annoy the crap out of Scott."

"Then I will call you tomorrow." Derek kissed Stiles. "And you owe me a rematch in 2K15."

"Your can't win at everything Derek." Stiles teased. Stiles learned last night how competitive Derek was. "I'm the king of video games. And you owe this king curly fries."

Derek's bowl of Coco Puffs was now soggy. He hadn't realized his father had been watching him.

"You're in love aren't you?" Derek was suddenly called back to earth by his father.

"Huh?" His father came to the counter looking at his face. This was the same little boy that he would hold whenever he was sick. The one that always asked him to play basketball with him. Derek didn't understand the look his father was giving him.

"That look in your eyes, I can tell. You're in love with him." His father had taken him off guard just as Erica had.

"Dad we just really started dating. Besides, in a few weeks, he's gonna be leaving for college." His father smiled.

"That doesn't mean you don't love him." Derek went back to eating his Coco puffs. "I was your age once." When the fifties? Derek thought to himself.

"Dad, clearly you didn't hear the part where I said he's gonna be leaving for college soon." He watched his Dad pour his coffee.

"And you didn't hear me." Derek poured more cereal into the bowl. His father sat his hot coffee down and turned to him again. "I can tell from the way that you look at him that you're in love with him. You would have to be blind not to see it."

"Let's say I do, then what? Let's say you're right. Stilinski is still leaving in July." His father smirked.

"Then if he's leaving you should tell him how you really feel anyway. The worse thing you can do is withhold your own feelings." Derek knew his father was right. He had seen how that worked out before. "Besides, he'll come back. If things are meant to be, you two will find a way back to each other."

"When did you become an expert on relationships?" Derek asked.

"I told you, I was young once too. Things between me and your mother didn't work out right away. All great things just take time." Derek watched his father leave the kitchen. His father was good at that. Saying just enough to get him thinking. Last night had been one of many great moments Derek had with Stiles and he wanted many more. But time wasn't something Derek had. There was a small window open before Stiles would be out of his life. That was something Derek wasn't ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. That's the reason why the story is written the way it is. The new ongoing conflict is the Stiles leaving for college. There was reason why I never really brought up where they were going to college. Now it's just a question of what will happen to Derek and Stiles in the end. Will they be together or not.   
> I love how Derek's father is the one that talks to him about relationships. It show they have a strong relationship. Again, I had always wonder what sort of man would be Derek's father. But his father and Erica aren't the only ones that can see what's going on. In truth Derek's father doesn't really like the idea of Derek dating anyone. I wish I had made that more obvious. Only because that's his only son and wants to protect him.   
> His father never liked that Derek slept around either. He was aware of his son's game, and didn't approve it. Something else I wish I had made more obvious. However, Derek's father does like Stiles. Simply because Stiles seems to bring out the best in Derek.   
> I haven't given his father name if anyone has noticed. I seriously don't like coming up with names, just because I think it has to fit the character.   
> Not sure what to call him, but I will start thinking of names. You'll see it in Chapter 12


	11. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles opens up about his ex and his mom. Mr. Stilinski starts to have a soft spot for Derek.   
> After a long eventful day with Stiles, Derek surprises himself and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes contains a small Spoiler.   
> The spoiler isn't about Sterek.

Derek lifted his head from the table he was at. He had been studying for his last two finals that week. One of them was Mr. Roberts class. The one class that had been his hardest. Mr. Roberts had given Derek so much hell over the school year. Getting him benched from games was one of the things Robert's did. All Derek was looking forward to was graduation, time with his friends, family, and Stiles. Stiles who looked extremely adorable sitting at the front desk on his stole hunched over a book. He kept making faces every time he read something exciting. It was the second book he had started reading. He had told Derek all about it, even reading his favorite parts to Derek on the phone. Derek watched as Stiles slide his hand across the desk searching for his cookies, not once taking his eyes off the book. Derek smirked as Stiles kept tapping his hands all over the desk. Almost falling off his stole, Stiles found his bag of cookies. He slides the bag cookies to him and started eating one as he kept reading. Derek decided not to disturb him since he knows better than to come between Stiles and his books.

"Staring at Stiles won't help you get any studying done," Lydia said from across the table. Aside from Stiles, Lydia was the only smart person Derek knew. He decided to ask her for help. Scott and Stiles warned her she could hard to study with, but he took his chances. "I'm pretty sure Stiles isn't into guys who had to repeat senior year."

"Why to hit a man where it hurts Lydia." Derek turned his attention back to his textbook and notes. Lydia had written out a good thirty problems for him work.

Lydia smiled at Derek. "Think of it as motivation." Lydia turned a page in her own textbook. "Now finish those problems. We have more to go over." Derek sighed softly and went back to working out the problems in front of him.

Some time later after Stiles finished putting away books and vacuuming the floor he went back to his book. That was till he slammed his books shut in annoyance. He shut the book and stared at the book. Wondering why one of the characters had been so stupid. If he had been at home he would throw the book. Only later to pick it up and feel guilty for harming a book. In Stiles' minds books were fragile works meant to be cherished. It had annoyed him to no end when he had discovered a book that had been mistreated. Pages stained with God knows what. It annoyed him so much that he made a sign to the front desk. Telling patrons to treat books better.

After staring intensely at his book for too long, Stiles pushed his glasses up on his nose. He looked to his left to see a frustrated Derek studying hard. Lydia was helping him study but Stiles knew studying with her was like being with an actual teacher. Stiles wanted to help. He got up from his stool and told his co-worker he was taking his break early. Stiles walked over to the table where Derek and Lydia were working. He sat down next to Derek looking over his notebook.

"You seems to be doing just fine." Stiles took a pen and started going over the problems. Only a few of them were incorrect.

"He's getting there,if only he would focus." Lydia flipped a page in her magazine. She had long finished studying and was multitasking as she helped Derek.

Derek lightly placed his hand on Stiles' thigh. " Maybe if I had the right kind of motivation," Stiles twitched when Derek's had moved up higher. "I could focus a lot better."

"Not gonna happen." Stiles informed Derek.

"Do I have to beg?" Derek cocked his head to one side.

"You can if you want to, doesn't mean anything will happen." He started writing out new problems for Derek.

Derek came closer. "Please?" Derek whispered. Lydia put her headphones in ignoring them. "Please, Stiles." Stiles looked at Derek. He was giving Stiles puppy dog eyes.

"Down boy, studying comes first." Derek knew Stiles was right. "We aren't having sex in the library again." Derek smiled. Earlier that day Derek had cornered Stiles in the library. He had been putting DVDs on the shelf with his butt in the air. Derek couldn't help himself. The two had snuck off for a short period of time into a room. It soon turned into Stiles being pinned against a shelf. Books falling against the floor. The two were struggling to not make a sound. Derek had been set on fulfilling Stiles fancy. In the end, he was happy he was able to make it come true.

"Fine." Derek knew it was best to respect Stiles' wishes. He kissed Stiles' cheek and turned his attention back to his notebook. "Did you figure out what tattoo you wanted?"

"Been playing around with a few ideas," Stiles admits. "But I can't think a good one. Like really good. Something that represents the both of us."

"How about a beach wave." Stiles looked at Derek. "Everything really started on that beach. Every time we were on that beach, we grew closer together."

Stiles smiled. "We could make it the sun on the horizon line of the ocean."

"Why?" Derek asked curiously.

"Because it could be a sunrise or a sunset. It depends on which you want it to be." Stiles' face turned a little red. "It could mean our begin or our end. "

"That's beautiful, a little sad but I get the point you were making." The grew quick. Derek kept studying. Stiles helped as much as he could until he had to get back work. After Derek finished studying and decided to stick around till Stiles was finished with work. By six Stiles had found his way back over to Derek. He was hoping he could talk Derek into staying over for dinner. Instead, he found Derek sitting with his headphones reading over what looked to be a book with music notes in it. Stiles picked up Derek's phone to see what he was listening too. He was going to asks for the password when he noticed Derek's phone didn't have one.

Stiles looked at Derek. "You know that's stupid to not have a lock on your phone." Derek took one headphones out.

"What's the point? I don't have anything to hide. If someone wants to take my phone, fine. I'll get another." Derek went back to tapping his foot. Stiles being the person he is started looking at stuff on Derek's phone. He had a bunch emails he hadn't looked at. Text messages mostly from him. Stiles scrolled through the text messages when he reached a number without a name. Without thinking, he opened it. There were a bunch of messages from this person, but Derek had not answered only once. Only to tell them to stop calling him. Clearly, it had been his ex.

"What happened with you and Paige?" Stiles asked and he opened the photo gallery. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to have more pictures in their phone than himself. Derek dug into Stiles pocket and took his phone. He was just as curious as Stiles.

"She went to our school till the middle of Sophomore year." Stiles looked at his phone and unlocked it for Derek. On his front screen was a picture of Stiles' Jeep. "We were into each other, she was my first kiss. We spent time together, but different from how I and you spend time together."

"Different how?" Stiles sounded worried.

"Different as in we never talked. Not like how me and you talk." With Stiles, Derek found himself talking a lot. There had been many nights where they stayed up talking. Sometimes they didn't talk at all, just enjoyed each other's company. "We had never actually started dating because she moved across town. We were seeing each other, that was until she cheated. Of course, I lost my feelings for her eventually. Someone else took my attention in a way she couldn't."

"What's this?" Stiles turned Derek's phone around. "Why do you have this?" It was a picture of Stiles wearing a baseball cap backwards. He was clearly laughing at something. Derek hadn't looked at that picture since the night Stiles had been missing. His face turned red.

"That would be what you call a picture Stilinski." Derek touched the back of his neck and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"You're doing that blusy thing that you do, so now I really want to know." Stiles looked at the picture of himself. From what he could recall the picture was from junior year.

"What blusy thing?" Derek said putting his hand down.

Stiles smirked. "You do this thing where you touch the back of your neck then turn away. You look down at your feet if your standing. Your face always turns red." Stiles held up the phone again. "So explain."

"I took it one day when you were eating lunch outside. I had seen you smile before, but not like that. You looked so cute in your cap. I took it quickly before anyone could notice. Except for Erica, who always happens to be right there when I'm looking at you. It's my favorite picture, besides the one from Prom." Derek gave Stiles phone back and took his eyes.

"You really have it bad for me don't you?" Derek shoved hits notebook and pencils in his backpack.

"You sound as if you just figured that out Stilinski." Derek pushed in his chair. "Come on, should get you home for dinner."

"You're not staying over?" Derek knew he was yet to have dinner with Stiles' family and he fully attended to.

"Not today, I'm being called to fulfill my brotherly duties." Stiles grabbed his backpack and followed Derek outside. The sun was just starting to set. Stiles looked at Derek questioning what he meant. "I'm chaperoning my baby sister on her first date."

"Wow, Cora dating. Though she hated guys?" Stiles had spent enough time with Derek to know Cora more by now. Cora was nice to Stiles, she actually told Derek that she liked Stiles. Which was big since Cora doesn't say she likes anyone.

"Well, she found a guy she doesn't hate and doesn't annoy her." They walked across the parking lot to Derek's car. Stiles' Jeep was with Scott at his job. "His name is Liam something, seems like a nice kid." At least now Derek won't be too worried about his sister not socializing more. He could leave for college knowing Cora was being a normal teenage girl and not being up in her room all the time.

"But I wanted to eat dinner with you. Possibly other stuff." Stiles mumbled the last part to himself. Derek smirked devilishly over the hood of the car.

"You wanna get me pants Stilinski?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Geez Mr. Virginity, cocky much." Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles teasing him.

"If you want to pretend that you don't fine." Derek unlocked the doors of the car. The two got in. "How about we go on a picnic tomorrow. We could go to your special place and eat there."

"You gonna make roast beef sandwiches right?" Stiles' brain always thought about food and Derek knew it.

"Of course," Derek said starting the engine.

"Then it is a date." Stiles put on his seat belt.

"So, tell me about that book you were reading." Derek pulled out the parking space and out of the parking lot. He listened as Stiles started to telling Derek about the upsetting thing he had read his current read.

***

The sky was full of clouds and it was a perfect day for a picnic. After Derek and Stiles ate they laid on the picnic table talking with each other. This was their last week of school. Next week was their high school graduation. It seemed like time was passing by rather quickly. Stiles talked with Derek about him packing. How he didn't want to leave.

"Still haven't decided what school you wanted to go to?" Stiles didn't really want to ask, he didn't want to think about being apart. Derek shrugged. 

"No, figured I would take the summer and figure it out. My cousin wants to me to come to her school. That way I could live with her and Peter to cut down on room and board experiences." Derek turned his head and let Stiles' hair brush against his nose and cheek.

"Who's Peter?" Stiles asked curiously.

"My Uncle, he's my mom's brother. So don't worry I wouldn't be living with a guy if I go." Derek figured Stiles was worried about it. Stiles' head moved up on Derek's shoulder. He could feel Derek's fingers softly brushing his hair. Stiles free hand curled into Derek's shirt. "I'm more worried about you going off and meeting guys. Hot guys that are into nerdy boys. Making you forget all about me."

Stiles laughed. "The possibility of that happening again is extremely small. Besides I'm gonna have a hard enough time getting over you." Derek heard what Stiles said but couldn't process it.

"Getting over me?" He said the words slowly as if saying them out loud would help him understand what Stiles meant.

"It's not that I want to, but I'll have to. And I'll hurt all because you seemed to be changing me. More and More I feel like I'm waking up from a deep sleep. I knew I was falling for you Derek, just didn't know I would fall so damn hard. And it feels good, Scott had told me before someone would come along. Some guy would show me what a real relationship is like. And I'm starting to see it with you, but it's right when things have to end. And that's going to hurt, but I'm okay with that pain. It's a different kind of pain. The kind you feel when someone you truly care about is gone." Derek had never heard Stiles talk like this before.

"You seem to know a lot about pain," Derek responded. "The last thing I want is for you to be hurt, Stiles." Derek heard Stiles take a deep breath.

"I know that."

"How?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one that pays attention to the other." Stiles looked up at Derek. Their eyes met. "You only actually say my first name when you're really serious, aside from sex." Derek hadn't noticed this. "You say my name, but whenever you do. The words you have to say are said with so much truth and sincerity. Which makes me like you even more. And it's not just the way you talk. It's the way you look at me. Why do you look at me like that?"

" Because you're like this good dream I don't want to wake up from." The wind blows over them. Derek kept looking into Stiles' eyes. "I've had many dreams about you. Not just sexual ones. Ones where you were right next to me. Ones that seemed real. And sometimes actually being with you, makes me feel I'm still dreaming. I just don't want to wake up." Stiles held on to Derek a little tighter.

"His name was Theo," Stiles said breathing in and out slowly. Derek sat up slowly. "My ex, his name was Theo."

Derek only nodded. He didn't know why Stiles was telling him this, but he wanted to hear anything he had to say. "He went to our school for two years. That was until.." Stiles took another deep breath.

"You don't have to talk about it." Stiles took another breath.

"I want to." Derek nodded again. He took Stiles hand his, hoping it would make him feel more at ease. "He wasn't always like that. Theo got angry, would yell and break stuff. That's all it was. But it grew. At one point he would text frequently, asking where I was. Sometimes he would just show up there. He wouldn't want me around another guy, even though I only really hung out with Scott. He grew to hate Scott because that meant attention away from him."

Stiles' grip grew tighter on Derek's hand. "The first time it happened, it was when we argued about me living with Scott. Theo thought something more was going on between us. Our parents had recently gotten married. It explained things to him, Scott and I are like actually brothers. He yelled at me, and I lost it. I yelled back, Theo hit me. Hard enough that blood filled my mouth." Derek's heart was beating faster. He was trying not to imagine it.

"Like the fool I was, I believed when he said it wouldn't happen again. I've seen enough movies and TV shows to know this was a clear lie. But I wanted to be loved. And I knew as a gay man that's hard to find in a small town. So it happened again and again. Punching turned to kicking. Black eyes and broken bones. I knew it was wrong yet I covered it up. He told me to never tell anyone, or he would kill me. He had stop apologizing. Everyone around me knew something wasn't right. Yet I pushed them all away to keep Theo safe and anyone from finding out."

"Why would you protect someone like that?" Derek's voice cracked. He was trying his best to keep the tears in. "You had to know what he was doing was wrong."

"I did Derek, but I felt like he needed me," Stiles admitted. "All because he got in my head. Filled with his lies, making me feel like only he could love me. Only he could care about me. And at that time I believe it. And so I kept getting beat. Sometimes he would just felt out insult me. It felt like it was never going to end. That was till Scott found out. I forgot to lock my door while I changed. Without question, he called my Dad. Dad cried and cried because I wouldn't tell him what happened. He wouldn't let me out his sight only for school."

Derek felt a little sick and very angry. All he kept seeing was a hurt Stiles who needed his help. He couldn't imagine what hell Stiles had to endure. Someone who mentally and physically beat you. "After the whole battle with the court, he was sent to jail. He did some time, but after he got out he was ordered to stay away from me. I had to go to therapy because of him. Dad and Melissa were scared I would turn to drugs or alcohol or self-harm. But I just got into photography more. I get nightmares every so often. It's horrible because sometimes they give me panic attacks. I always wake up screaming and panicking."

"Like you have to defend yourself." Derek had seen that when he had tried to wake Stiles. He was protecting himself.

"Yes." Stiles looked at their hands. His own hand was shaking like crazy under Derek's. "That's part of way I was so hesitant with you. I had become so closed off to the idea of being with someone. My family and friends kept trying to get me to warm up to the idea of getting back out there. You just came along and changed everything. I started to fall for you and I had to tell myself it was okay." Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' forehead.

"All I want is to be with you. I will never hurt you." Stiles bit his lip. "If something is on your mind, just tell me. If someone hurts you, tell me. I want to be here for you in every way."

"I didn't think I could ever feel this way about a person." Derek kissed Stiles forehead. "You mean so much to and I'm scared to lose you. Derek, I really want to be with you. "

Derek kissed Stiles' lips. "I'm scared too," Derek said softly. Stiles looked up at Derek.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Stiles got up from the table. "Come one." Stiles picked up their things and started walking to his Jeep. Derek followed without question. Stiles started the old jeep and drove down from the cliff side out onto the road. Derek noticed that Stiles had a look on his face that he didn't recognize.

After a short drive, Stiles stopped the jeep at the town's cemetery. When Derek shut the door to the jeep Stiles came to him and took his hand. Stiles lead his way through the graveyard, pulling Derek's hand as he went.

"Wait right here." Derek nodded as Stiles let go of his hand. Stiles turned around and walked a small ways and stopped. He looked at the headstone before pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Hey, I haven't been here in a while to see you." Stiles removed the weeds growing the headstone. "I've been busy with school stuff and college stuff. And I kind of met someone." Stiles stood up dusting off his hands.

"I know I can't believe it either." Derek could hear Stiles from where he stood. "His name is Derek Hale. He's really cute and nice. He makes me feel okay again. I brought him here to meet you." Stiles turned back around and walked over to Derek.

"Hi," Derek said smiling at Stiles. He was beyond curious at this point about who Stiles had been talking to. Stiles smiled back at him.

"Hi." Stiles laced their fingers together. "Derek, there is someone here I want you to meet." Stiles directed Derek towards the headstone. Derek's eyes read the name. "Derek this is my Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Stilinski, I'm Derek." Derek felt truly honored. To her, it meant that Stiles was letting him in. Really letting him in. Tears perked up in Derek's eyes. "I'm glad Stiles is letting me meet you. He's an amazing guy, a little too sarcastic at times. But it's one of those things I like about him."

"I think if she could, she would agree with you." Stiles smiled. "Sometimes she would give me this look when I was overdoing it." He smiled as he recalled the memory. "She was the first person I came out to."

"What did she say when you told her?" Derek wanted to know more about Stiles and now seemed like a good time to ask any questions.

"At first she was upset. But then she told me why. She didn't want me to face the hardships that I would have to face as a gay man. She was scared for me." Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Wish I could have met her." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "I'm glad you brought me here." Stiles didn't say anything. He let his head rest against Derek's chest.

Derek sat with Stiles for a long time against his chest. Stiles could hear Derek loudly humming, he decided not to say anything at all.

***

It was late when the Sheriff entered his home. He could hear the sound of the flat screen going. Cheering could be heard from the front door. Sheriff Stilinski walked in slowly to the living room. On to the tv was a baseball game and on his recliner was his son and Derek. Somehow the two squeezed into the chair and fell asleep. Sheriff Stilinski looked over his son's sleeping face. His mouth was half open drolling on Derek's shoulder. One hand was holding on to Derek's and the other was balled into Derek's shirt. Taking note of the bandages on their arms. The Sheriff reached for the remote when Derek's eyes opened.

"Whoa, what time is it," Derek said softly. The last thing he remembered was talking with Stiles about the game. Before the Sheriff could say anything, Derek fished his phone out his pocket. It after two a.m. and he had few missed calls from his own dad. He started to panic. "I'm so sorry Sheriff. We were watching the game after dinner and we fell asleep.

Scott had been watching the game with them, but now he was nowhere in sight. "Relax I'm not mad." The Sheriff turned off the tv. He looked at Stiles and so did Derek. "He's been sleeping a lot more these past few weeks. I don't come home and find him up on his phone in the middle night. Or wake up to him yelling in the dark."

"He told me about that." Derek touched Stiles face without thinking. "I hope when he goes the college, they won't happen. He won't have anyone there with him when he wakes up." Derek had seen how terrified Stiles was when he had those nightmares.

"He told me how he accidentally hit you." Derek was aware of what sort of relationship Stiles had with his father. " Stiles also texted me and told me he took you to see Claudia." The Sheriff sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Yeah, he told me all about her," Stiles told Derek about his favorite memories with his mom. How she would always give him a cookie before bed and how her favorite holiday was Thanksgiving.

"I'm not surprised he told you about her. He's been changing more and more because of you. Haven't seen him this way in a long time. Spending less time his room, smiling and having fun. Even skipping school and sending Officer Parrish on a speed chance."

"You know about that?" Earlier that day Stiles talked Derek into ditching the rest of the day since finals were over. Well it more like Stiles dragged Derek along till Coach saw them, after that they took off running. It wasn't the best idea for Derek to let Stiles drive his car. Everything was fine till Officer Parrish told Stiles to pull over. That's when Stiles hit the gas and a chase broke out.

"You're not in trouble, I know one of Stiles ideas when I see it." The Sheriff knew his son so well. "Oddly, it just shows more that he's acting more like himself."

"So him sending Officers on a chase is normal?" Derek tried to move but Stiles wouldn't let him.

"No, just Parrish. For some reason, he enjoys driving him crazy. " The Sheriff stood up. "It's nice to see him smiling again." Derek felt Stiles move. He opened his eyes.

"Officer hot pants had it coming," Stiles said with a soft yawn. He had heard only the last part of the conversation.

"You know I don't like that you call him that." Derek pointed out. Stiles had said it before in front of Derek. He wanted to be the only hot guy in Stiles life.

"I really wish you stop calling him that." The Sheriff cringed as he started walking towards the staircase. "Call your parents and tell them where you are. It's too late for you to drive home, I wouldn't be much of a Sheriff if I did. Keep the door open." The Sheriff went upstairs.

"Looks like a sleep over." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at Derek.

"If you think you're getting lucky tonight with your Dad right down the hall you are sadly mistaken." Derek was not about to risk anything.

Stiles pouted. "Can't blame me for trying." Stiles stood up. "You know, you never told me about your first time."

Derek had forgotten all about that. That night on the beach had been lost in every touch and every sound they shared. "I will tell you if you let me be the big spoon this time." Stiles was always the big spoon when they cuddled. Derek didn't mind, he just wanted to hold Stiles.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Derek." Stiles quoted

"It's too late at night for movie quotes dork." Derek smiled at Stiles. They went up to Stiles' room.

"You really want to hear this story?" Stiles was digging around in his dresser for a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh course I do, you made it sound so interesting that night on the beach." Stiles didn't want to admit that he was been deeply curious about it. It just never seemed like the right time to bring up the subject. Derek started taking off his pants.

"Well, it was the summer before freshmen year started. Like always me and Issac was talking and ended up having a bet. If I lost my virginity first he had to pay for the paint job on my car that I and Dad had been working on. If he lost his virginity first I had to give him the car. " Stiles rolled his eyes

"Here." Stiles gave Derek pair sweat pants he had. Part of him hoped that they would be too small and Derek would have to sleep in his boxers.

Derek slipped on the pants. "That summer I went to this sports camp. There were a lot of kids their that centered their life around one sport. One night we had this dance going on. After some of the older kids were having a party out by the like. After they called lights out I went I left." Stiles noticed that the sweat pants were a little tight on Derek's butt.

"Eww, you did it at camp? Like in nature with bugs and sticks and dirt?" The idea of that didn't sound romantic at all. The total opposite of what Derek believed in.

"Seriously Stiles, your first time was on a hot beach. I don't really see the difference." Derek throws his shirt at Stiles.

"It must be a wolf thing, your inner wolf likes to do it outside." Derek rolled his eyes and pulled back the blanket on the bed.

"Right," Derek said sarcastically. "I was walking out there and it was dark. I tripped over someone sitting under a tree. Her name was Meredith and she played volleyball. I walked with her to party and somehow we ended up ditching the party. She wasn't much of a people person. We sneak into one of the gyms. Right away she starts to kiss me, and I didn't tell her no. I didn't say anything. Before I knew it my clothes are off and I'm on top of her. Meredith is doing to yelling, screaming thing. And I ask her if she wants to stop and she tells me no. At that point, I'm scared that I'm hurting her. "

"That sounds like a bad porno," Stiles remarked. He took off his glasses and got into bed. Derek reached over and shut off the light.

"It felt like one. I just wanted it to stop. I ended up panicking and pushing her away from me. I was beyond freaked out and took off leaving her there in just her shirt." Derek was trying not to laugh as he told Stiles this. "My pants were half down and ended falling in the dark. I didn't see her again until the last day of camp because I made a point to avoid her.

"I guess it's safe the say my first time was way better than yours." Stiles teased. "Suppose I can see why you wanted to make mine so special."

"Stilinski, you ever tell anyone that story. I will kill you. And I will put your body where no one can find it. Now shut up and let me cuddle you." Stiles opened his mouth to say something. "Noy another word about it, you can't tell anyone."

"Fine grumpy cat." Stiles turned over and laid down. Derek laid down, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but what are we going to do about after graduation. It's next week. Which gives us six weeks before you have to leave. And I want to spend time with you." The last time the subject came up, the two almost go into an argument. Derek could see that Stiles is a big fan of ignoring things till they go away.

Stiles sighed softly. " I want to spend time with you too, but I know it's just gonna be a lot of pressure because it's the countdown to doomsday. And I know what's going to happen the day I leave, but I know I won't be ready for it." Ever since prom, their has been a small amount of tension between the two of them.

"How would I even begin to tell you good-bye?" Derek said out loud. "How do you begin to let go of something that makes you happy? Even now I know further dragging this out won't be any good for either of us. But I can't find it in my own heart to let go."

"We will just have to find a way, Derek. This isn't easy for me either. My family and friends, I can deal with. I know I will see them again. But with you, it's much more difficult. All because I know one of us will stop feeling something for the other." Derek leaned into Stiles more. Letting his face hid in Stiles' hair. "It's difficult because we aren't in a relationship, but we act as if we are. I can't just say your my friend when you're a lot more than that. I know we have never talked about things being official between us, but I really wish things were different. That we could be more than this."

"And that's all I ever wanted with you. I wanted to be more than just dating Stiles. I really did. I finally got to be with the person I am crazy about. That I'm pretty sure I'm in love with. It just hurts so much because it feels a lot like one of those dreams that I have. And any second, I'm gonna wake up from it. I'm going to be alone in my own bed and...."

"What did you just say?" Stiles asked. Derek's heart skipped a beat when he realized what he had said. He had never said the words out loud before. And he never actually thought about it. There was no reason for that.

"What?" Derek didn't know what to say. Everyone around him could see that he was in love with Stiles. It just took him some time to realize that he did. And it wasn't until in this moment that he figured it out. The words came out so easily that it took him by surprise. Now he was afraid he said it at the wrong time.

"You, love me?" Stiles said slowly. Derek didn't move. Stiles sat up turning on the light. When he looked at Derek he could see his face was red and he had few tears in his eyes. Derek scrambled for the lamp trying to shut it off. Stiles moved the lamp away from him.

"Shut it off." Derek felt so open, exposed and vulnerable. The same way Stiles felt the night on the beach.

"No," Stiles answered. The two fought for the lamp till Derek gave up.

"Please Stiles, just turn off," Derek asked again. "I can't handle you looking at me like this, so please just turn the light off." Derek sat down on the bed. Stiles sat down next to him turning off the light. The room grew silent.

"Derek?" Stiles kept moving his arms around in the dark until he found Derek's hand. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you." He was afraid to love Stiles. "I love you, which is why this even harder for me. And I can't even process it or put into words. And I don't want you to see me this way." Derek didn't want Stiles to see how hurt he actually was. 

"You don't have to, as long as you know that I love you too." Derek could feel Stiles warm hand in his. Trying to let him know that this was okay. Derek's heart was beating so fast. He didn't think he would hear those words back. That had been his reason for freaking out.

"You love me?" Derek said in disbelief.

"Yes. I've been wanting to say it for a long time. I was just afraid I was moving too fast. Then with me leaving made me wonder if I shouldn't say it all." Stiles took a deep breath trying to calm his own fast beating heart. "But I've felt this way about you for a while Derek."

I can hear him talking. I can feel his warm hand in mind as he sits next to me. But it's like we are some place else. I know there is bed under me and we are in his room. Yet, I can't help feeling like we are off floating in our own space. I want to stay like this. I want this forever. The more I think about it the more tears rolled down my face. And I can't let him see me like this. Falling apart and being warm with happiness at the same time. Of course, I wanted him to go college. But I also wanted to be in his life.

Yes, logically I could see why some long distance thing wouldn't work. Long distance is difficult and can cause you lose everything you once had with that person. And I don't want that. Stiles discovered the real me and I didn't want anything to ruin that. But I know I can't be selfish. I may have never loved someone before, but I know to love someone you have to want what is best for them. You had to learn that at times you need to put them before yourself. And with Stiles, I could do that. It hurts now and will hurt even more later. But I have to be strong when the times comes to let him go. And hope that some guy will get the chance to love Stiles as much as I love Stiles Stilinski. The same guy that loves me. Someone actually loved me.

"Der?" Stiles said in a cute and confused tone. "Please say something, the quietness makes me super nervous." Derek again heard Stiles but couldn't get any words out. He just kept sitting there. Not being able to take any more silence Stiles came closer to Derek. He touched Derek's chest then his neck. He moved his hand up and touched Derek's damp cheek. Now knowing what direction to move to, Stiles kissed Derek softly on the lips. Derek pressed his lips even more into Stiles.

"I love you Stiles," Derek said when he pulled away. He wanted him to hear the actual words. Stiles came closer wrapping his arms around Derek. Derek pulled Stiles down onto the bed. He let his lips find Stiles' again in the dark. Moving his lips onto Stile's cheek, tracing his perfect jawline with each gentle kiss. "I love you." He repeated again more firmly trying to make sure the words reached Stiles. He could hear Stiles breathing a little harder. Derek's lips touched Stiles' neck.

"Derek." This time, Derek could hear the tears in Stiles' voice. In seconds Stiles completely broke down and started to cry. Derek moved away carefully and laid by Stiles side. He knew why Stiles was crying and telling him not to would mean telling him to hold in how he felt. It was the same reason why Derek started tearing up. His tears were that of happiness and sadness. After a few minutes of trying to give Stiles a moment to himself, he ended taking Stiles into his arms again. 

"That night after prom, I wanted to tell you how I felt. I was so close to telling you just how much I've grown to love you." Derek rubbed his hand up down Stiles back to sooth him. "There is so many things we have yet to do together. So many things about you I still don't know. And all I keep thinking about is if I just had more time with you. Scott told me one day I would let someone in again, I just never thought it would be you. And I never thought it would happen at all. I just lived my life in my own world."

"Because that was your way of keeping yourself safe Stiles." Derek was recalling what he had read online. "You had to deal with something so traumatic that being in your own world was safe to you."

"Did you read that somewhere?" Stiles asked wiping his face.

"I've been reading about how victims of abuse recover from abuse." It started off as Derek googling a few questions, but it turned into him buying a book or two online.

"Well being in my own world almost made me miss out on you" Derek smiled.

"And it annoyed the crap out of me. Thought I would have had to run by you naked to get your attention." They started laughing. "But it's okay, I still saw you. And I love you." Stiles rested his head against Derek's chest. 

"I know," Stiles said softly. "Does this mean your gonna start calling me by my first name now? Because you only calling me Stiles when your like super serious isn't working on. I'm sure we are well passed the part on the anime where the two love interest start calling each other by their first name." Derek moved laying Stiles down on his pillow.

"Maybe one day I will, but for now it's a no Stilinski." Derek laid down wrapping his arms around Stiles. "As much you act like you don't like it, I know you actually do."

"Whatever Hale." Stiles replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never planned for Derek to Stiles "I love you" in that way. Originally it was going to be the night of their graduation. But, I moved some things around and thought it was time he said it instead of putting it off.   
> Oh yeah. Stiles Ex is Theo. Theo to me is the perfect person to be Stiles' ex. I'm still debating if he is actually going to be written at some point. I'm currently on chapter 13 and I'm thinking about it.   
> I finally came up with name for Derek's Dad. Also SPOILER ALART. Peter is coming.   
> Sadly Mr. Virginity will be ending soon. I'm still debating on the ending. I have a few choices of how the seen plays out, but haven't decided which one would be best.


	12. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Stiles for the first time. After graduation Peter gives Derek some advice which helps Derek farther understands Stiles reason for not wanting to have a long distance relationship. Erica is hiding something. Derek and Cora have a talk. Scott goes to Derek for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might be able to tell, the story is coming to an end. I finally posted how many part number their are. Only 4 more chapters left before we reach the end.  
> Once again, I didn't expect this story to turn out this way. I was only going to do 5 chapters not 16. The more I kept writing the more I saw the direction in which the story was going in. It was hard writing some of this. Mostly because I know what it is like the love so one that has to leave before of college. So with that idea in mind, I hope I did these next few chapters well. Showing the true emotions and feelings Derek and Stiles have.  
> I'm happy with the character development with each person I wrote about. And I love how showed how close the Hale family really is. I've always felt like they could have been a really strong and close family.  
> If you are wondering if I will write a squeal. The answer is NO. This is just 1 story I took for my book on Wattpad called "Sterek Files"  
> However, I will posting more short Sterek stories on AO3

I kept staring up at the night's sky. Every star shined so bright as the moon hung high in the sky. I could hear sounds of the heavy snow landing in the trees. Someone was calling me. They sounded as if they had been trying to get my attention for some time. I was lost in the cold beautiful night. Snow wasn't something we had back in Beacon Hills. I was about to reach my hand out when someone called again. This time, something else took my attention.

Not only did he take my attention. He pulled at my heart causing me to stop breathing for a short moment. I didn't know how long Stiles had been standing there, but I was now nervous. He always made me nervous. I always got this feeling in my stomach every time I laid eyes on him. It's like the feeling you get on the first day of school. Or when you're talking to your crush and you're trying not to say anything stupid. That was me on the inside.

A smile came across his face making me smile too. I could see the cold air wasn't too kind to him. Stiles cheeks and nose were a rose red color on his pale skin. I would have offered my scarf, but he would just be too stubborn to admit he needed it. Instead, I came closer and wrapped him in my arms. I could see his glasses were fogged up and that was his reason for calling out to me. 

"Stay with me." He mumbled softly.

"There is no other place I would rather be." If only he realized he felt like home to me. Like comfort and peace. That's something I had never felt before. My eyes looked over his face. I wish we could stay like this forever. Frozen like the snow around us.

"Der?" He was calling my name again. This time, it sounded like he was worried. "Derek?"

Derek's eyes opened. The light was on in the room. He looked at Stiles first who looked half awake and worried. It was then that Derek remembered that he was in Stiles' bed.

"You had a bad dream?" Derek's voice was low and groggy. He could feel Stiles hand on his cheek.

"I should be asking you that." Derek sat up looking at the alarm clock. It was a little after four in the morning. He rolled eyes at the clock. "I rolled over and noticed that I pulled the blanket off you. I turned the light on to spread it out and noticed your cheeks were a little wet. Like you were crying in your sleep."

It had been some time since Derek had a dream about Stiles. They had stopped sometime after spring break. Derek assumed it was his subconscious trying to tell him how his heart really felt. That his dreams were acting out everything he was too afraid to do. "Was just a dream. I really good actually." Derek laid back down looking at the glowing stars on Stiles' ceiling.

"What about?" Stiles asked curiously.

"We were somewhere in the snow. Snow was falling down and you could see every star in the sky." Derek's eyes watched as Stiles came closer looking at him. "We looked happy." Derek took his hand and traced Stiles jaw line with his fingertips. "It was beautiful, it seemed real."

"Why do you always look at me like this whenever we fall asleep together?" Stiles didn't have his glasses on, but Derek was still close enough for him to see. "Even when I catch you staring at me, you have this intense look in your eyes."

Derek smirked. "It's because sometimes I can't tell if I'm awake. Even now, I can see you right here in front of me. The feeling of your soft skin, your brown eyes looking back at me. Even the soft scent of your skin I can smell. But I feel as if this is a dream."

"Do you always dream about me?" Stiles asked this question before, but he wasn't sure if Derek was flirting when he responded. Derek's fingers moved as he stocked Stiles' cheek.

"Yes, I do." Stiles could see how Derek could mistake this for a dream. He still couldn't believe someone like Derek could be in his bed. As long as they have been seeing each other he could never wrap his mind around this situation. Stiles through that's what Derek meant.

"How do you know if you're still dreaming. Sometimes in my dreams, I have six fingers. That's how I know I'm dreaming." Derek chuckled.

"That's the thing. I don't want to wake up Stilinski. I want to stay here with you." Stiles came closer and kissed Derek on the lips. He let Derek pull him closer. Stiles wrapped one leg around Derek. All Derek could focus on was Stiles. He was afraid to let go. Derek knew he was awake now. Stiles right there in front of him. The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"This is real Derek. I'm right here." Derek ran his fingers over Stiles' chest.

"I'm trying my best to respect your father's wishes. But if keep coming close to me like that, I'm going to have sleep downstairs." Stiles could feel Derek's hard cock right up against his leg.

"I'm not doing anything." He couldn't help but blush. His eyes had darted down at Derek's happy trail. Stiles noticed the look in Derek's eyes had changed. The one he always made when he was flirting.

"If only you realized how tempting you are Stilinski." Derek took a deep breath and turned away from Stiles.

"You're just gonna go back to sleep and pretend nothing happened?" Derek pulled the blanket around him. "Because parts of me are very much awake and attentive."

"If we don't go back to sleep bad things will happen that could otherwise make your father hate me." As much as Derek really wanted Stiles, he knew he didn't want to disrespect Mr. Stilinski. He didn't want to push anything.

"Like what?" Stiles made the mistake and asked. Derek turned and look over his shoulder at Stiles.

"One that involves me using your toy on you." Stiles' eye grew wide. Derek turned back over. "I suggest you try and sleep."

Stiles started reaching for the lamp almost knocking not over. "That's a good idea. Good night." His voice reviled how nervous he was. After a few more seconds of trying to turn the lamp off, the room went dark.

***

It was funny how time tends to slip away to Derek. Maybe time seemed to go so fast because he was trying to hold on to each day. Trying to cherish whatever time he had left. The last day of school had come and gone. The days started to blur into each other. When Derek wasn't spending hours staring at his sheet music locked away in the study. He was out with Issac and Boyd. When they weren't together, he would sneak into the library. Sometimes he would just sit and listen to Stiles read the little kids there. Sometimes he would talk to Stiles. Other times Stiles would just find Derek looking out the window.

Often times Derek would think about Stiles. His mind would begin to explore all the possibilities they could have. Where things could be if they weren't going into two different places. His thoughts would begin to drift away. Wondering if things were different. If he had taken a chance and said something sooner. Derek thought about how much he had changed.

"Honey are you alright?" Talia asked her son as she put on her earrings in. "You've been sitting on the bed staring off into space again." Talia had noticed this a few days ago.

"I'm fine." Derek lied. Talia picked up Derek's tie and walked over to the bed.

"You are going to miss your own graduation." She came over and started doing Derek's tie.

"Mom, I got it," Derek complained. Talia smiled.

"I'm probably never going to get this chance again. So let your mother have this moment." Derek didn't argue. He just sat there letting his mom do his tie. "Did you buy him something?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn't think of anything." Derek took a deep breath. "What the hell do you get someone you really like and that you don't want to leave?" Talia brushed Derek's hair away from his face. A warm smiled spread across her face.

"You give that person that something special. Something meaningful and from the heart." Derek looked up at his mother. "Your first love is always the most difficult because you experience all these new things at once. But I promise, the pain you feel in your heart won't last forever." 

"Mom, I really want to be with him. For a long time, and I know I shouldn't be so serious about one person. But that's actually the way I feel." Talia leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead.

"You went and grew up on me right when I wasn't looking." She knew this was hard for Derek. Her and his father had talked about this many times. They were aware just how serious Derek was when it came to Stiles. They knew Derek was serious when he first told them about Stiles. He had never told them about anyone that he dated. In fact, they knew he didn't date. But it was that night Stiles first came over for Dinner. Talia saw the way Derek watched Stiles. It was like Derek was truly amazed by Stiles. Ever since then she would see Derek smiling for no reason. Sometimes late a night she would pass by his room. She peek in to see Derek and Stiles sitting together on the floor watching DVDs.

"Give him something from your heart. If he is as crazy about you as I think he is. He will love it no matter what it is." Talia picked up Derek's cap and gown and gave it to him. "Get going, we will see you there." Derek grabbed his phone and keys. He wanted to get graduation over with.

***

"Alice Argent." Names were being called but Derek was in and out of it. He was mostly texting Erica who was only a few chairs before Stiles. She had been chewing her nails nonstop. Issac asked Derek if he knew what was up with her, but he didn't. He felt kind of bad that he hadn't been giving his best friend the time she needed. Something was on Erica's mind and he wanted to know what.

"Derek Hale." Derek walked up on stage as the principal called out the list of Derek's achievements, scholarships, and his GPA. Derek wasn't like Stiles or Lydia. He wasn't the smartest, but he tried when it came to his grades. Lydia was their valedictorian. Her opening speech was beautiful. She had so many cords around her neck from different things she had done.

Derek walked across the stage and accepted his fake diploma. He was almost to the end of the stage where Mr. Robert was. He couldn't help himself when he got to Mr. Robert. Instead of shaking his hand Derek smiled kindly and gave him the finger. Maybe some of Stiles impulsive behavior was rubbing off on him. Derek walked back to his seat and stood with everyone.

"I'm imagining it, or did you just give Mr. Robert the finger?" Isacc said in the row behind him. Derek smirked.

"He's lucky I didn't punch him. That asshole gave me shit all school year." Lydia rolled her eyes. She right next to Issac and two seats away from Scott. Derek could see Stiles all the way on one of the back rows. He looked nervous. "What's up with Stilinski?" Derek asked Lydia.

"Nothing, he's just scared he's gonna trip over something. Which he normally does when he's nervous or excited. Tripping, stumbling, knocking things over, knocking people over." Derek saw this for himself. He managed to knock a cart of books over once when he saw Derek watching him.

Stiles looked up from his phone to notice Derek looking at him. Derek tried to give him a comforting smile, but all it did was make Stiles blush and almost drop his phone. "Such a dork." He said to himself. He turned back around in his chair. The next rows went. When Isaac's name was called he walked across the stage dancing. Earlier that week Isaac told Derek about him traveling during the summer and playing at a few places.

"Lydia Martin." Soon her name was called you could hear Stiles cheering from the back. He had done the same thing every time one of his friends named got called. Lydia had a flawless GPA. She was accepted into so many colleges.

"Scott Mccall." Issac had to be the loudest person besides Stiles.

"So what's going on with you and Scott anyway?" It had been so long since the two talked about. Isaac and Scott seemed to get along great. Issac went to most of Scott's soccer tryouts. But it was yet to discover what they really were.

"I'm differently into him. Gonna ask him if he wants to come with me this summer before he goes off to training camp." Isaac started blushing. 

"Go for it." Derek encouraged. More names got before Erica's name was reached. It was impossible not to hear Boyd in the front.

"Is she wearing an engagement ring?" Lydia asked. Erica came off stage trying to hide her hand. "That's defiantly an engagement ring."

"I have no idea how to pronounce this." The principal said. Stiles was next.

"Just call me Stiles," Stiles whispered from the steps of the stage.

"Stiles M. Stilinski." Stiles came across the stage. You could see what was on his cap when he bowed his head.

"He wouldn't be Stiles if didn't do something like this," Lydia said taking a picture of Stiles cap. The top of the cap said. "Do I get my Hogwarts Letter now?"

"That idiot." Derek couldn't help but laugh. Right after Stiles was Jackson. Jackson who was smiling from ear to ear. He caught up with Stiles off stage and whispered something to him. Stiles smiled at him and quickly turned and gave him a hug. Derek quickly made a mental note to talk to Jackson.

Once the ceremony was over Derek met up with his parents. Talia was talking with a few of the other parents while his Dad stood there with his sisters. Over Cora's shoulder stood his Uncle.

"Peter, you came." Derek smiled. Derek hugged his Uncle.

"I would never miss such an important day in my favorite nephew's life," Peter said looking at Derek.

"I'm your only nephew." Derek pointed out. Derek and Peter were more like brothers than nephew and Uncle. Peter was just in his early thirties. "Where's Malia?"

"She couldn't make it. But told me to make sure to tell she hopes you will be going to school with her." Malia was like another sister to Derek. She was just as competitive as he was. 

"Well, I'm glad you came." Cora cleared her throat. Derek looked ar her.

"Tonight, I will give the keys." Derek had made a deal with Cora. One that he was going to keep. "After we talk."

"Fine, but better not break your promise." Cora crossed her arms. Laura pitched Derek's cheeks.

"Look at my baby brother growing up," Laura said in a baby voice. "Acting all big brother like." Derek's face turned red.

"So you gonna tell me about this guy your Mom told me about. Our do I have to find him myself." Derek never actually told Peter about him liking guys. So he was surprised when Peter asked. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal to me. I just want to know who's ass I have kick if something happens."

"Please don't scare him off." When Laura had a boyfriend Peter turned into the scary uncle.

"Then you should go get him. And it better not be that Isaac kid. He isn't the best influence." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Be nice. Or at least pleasant." Derek said before walking off. He spotted Stiles taking a picture with Issac and Scott. He quickly jumped into the picture before Melissa could take it. She smiles at Derek.

"Now I have to get one of just Stiles and Derek," Melissa said as she looked at Scott.

"Come on Mom seriously? As if you didn't get enough of us during prom." Stiles complained. Melissa had taken so many during prom.

"Well, now I want graduation pictures." Derek had never heard Stiles called Melissa mom before.

"Since when do you call Melissa Mom?" Derek asked coming in closer for the pictures.

"He's always called me Mom since he was little. Now smile Stiles or so help me I will take your graduation present back." Stiles rolled his eyes. Melissa counted down and took one picture. She was about to take another when Derek took off his gown.

"I didn't think you would actually wear it," Stiles said taking off his own gown. Both were dressed alike in their schoolboy cosplay outfit.

"You actually got him to put it on," Scott said. Melissa snapped the picture.

"Scott doesn't get any ideas, I'm not gonna wear that crap." Issac argued. Derek looked at Melissa.

"I'm just gonna borrow him for a few minutes." Derek looked at Stiles. "There is someone I want you to meet." Stiles followed behind Derek. He wanted to question who it was, but Derek's ass was a distraction for him. Derek reached his family. Peter looked at Derek then Stiles.

"Stiles this is my Uncle. Peter this is Stiles." Stiles smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.

"Well, you a defiantly too good for my nephew," Peter said with just one glance to Stiles. "I can see that already."

"I thought I told you to be pleasant." Derek said to Peter. "And I'm plenty good enough for him."

"You're his Uncle?" Stiles was actually surprised. He had heard Derek say how they were related, but from the way they looked. They could actually be brothers. "Your so young looking that I wouldn't have guessed it."

"Well, I suppose you could say they are." Talia said to them. She pulled her phone and more pictures were taken. "Stiles honey would your parents be okay with you coming out to dinner with us?"

"They would if my Mom hadn't planned a party for me and Scott." Derek had forgotten all about that. "I actually should be getting back to them." Stiles looked at Derek. "I kind of forgot your present at home."

"I'm actually still working on yours." Derek had finally figured out what to get Stiles.

"If you aren't doing anything tonight, we can meet up and trade." Derek nodded. "I'll call you." Stiles said walking off. Peter quickly put Derek in a head lock.

"You and I have a lot to catch up on." He dragged Derek along. "Never thought nerdy guys were your type."

"Nither did I." Derek struggled to get free.

"So how long have been crushing on Stiles?" Peter kept a good grip on Derek.

"I'm not telling you that." Derek tried to get free.

"You tell me and I will tell you where I put your present." Peter squeezed tighter.

"What do you want to know?" Derek wished that he did wrestling while he was in school. Talia being the mother hen she was refused to let Derek do any serious contact sports.

"Everything." They walked across the parking lot behind Laura and Cora.

"I've liked the guy for a long time. Things with are serious. We've already said the L word to each other. He's smart, funny, weird and dorky. As far as sex I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions. Yes, I like guys, but so far Stiles is the only guy I really like. He would kill me if I told you or anyone what is the first name actually is. And I could actually go on forever about him. So please don't make me say anything else." Peter let go. He opened the door a large black truck. It smelled brand new.

"Well, I'm happy for you. He seems like a nice kid." Peter climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where did you hide my present?" Peter always did this. He would hound Derek about his life then after tell Derek he hide a present somewhere from him.

"You're sitting in it." Peter started up the truck. "Your Dad said you were passing the mustang down to Cora. And I being the best Uncle in the world couldn't let you go to college with a sweet set of wheels." Derek took out his keys and gave them to Laura to drive his car.

Peter and the rest of the family went out to celebrate Derek's big day. Derek tried to get Laura to tell him about what their parents got him. Of course, she wouldn't tell and neither did Cora. Their father and Peter brought Derek a drink while they waited for their food. Talia objected to this idea but gave in when Derek pointed out that they did the same thing when Laura had her graduation. Derek smiled looking around at his family. He knew he was going to miss them when he left for college. It was then Derek made a choice to which college to attend. He wanted to stay close to home. That way he could visit and so could his family.

After they went out to eat Derek was finally getting his present from his parents.

"We hope you like it." Talia said handing him a large box. She was just as excited as Derek. Derek tore off the paper. "You've had your old one since middle school."

"And this one is way cool." Derek opened the box to see a brand new violin. It was clear and had a black neck. "You can turn it on and it lights up." Derek hugged both of his parents.

"This is awesome, thanks." Derek looked at the violin. "You guys don't mind if I go out for a little while right?"

"Sure sweetie, it's your special night." Talia kissed her son on the cheek. Derek hugged both his parents before got up to his room. On his way, he passed by Cora's room. The door was shut and he could hear her talking to someone. Derek went to his room and set down his violin. When he came back to Cora's room he knocked.

"What do you want?" Cora called.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked. "And if you say no I'm just gonna come in any way." Which he knew not to do. Derek hadn't seen the inside of his sister's room since she started middle school. Cora always kept the door shut and no one was allowed in without her knowing.

"Fine, come in." Derek opened the door to see Cora laying across her bed as she talked on the phone. "Hey, Liam I have to call you back later." Cora ended the call as Derek sat on the bed. He looked around the room. The pink walls remained the same, but her boy band posters were gone.

"Talking with your little boyfriend?" Derek knew who Liam was. He was one of the freshmen on the basketball team.

"Yes, it was." Cora's eyes shifted to her brother's. "Why are in here?"

"I told you we would talk didn't I?" Derek undid his tie. "I know you don't want to listen to me, but I'm your brother. And that's too damn bad because I love you and I worry about you." Cora sat up looking at Derek.

"Why are you worried about me?" Cora asked.

"Because you're my sister and it's my job. I'm gonna be gone to college and your going to be home alone. You're not going to have me to beat the crap out of any idiots that bother you." Cora leaned against Derek.

"I'm pretty sure I could beat someone up myself." Derek knew she could. Their Dad taught her and Laura how to box. Derek wrapped his arm around Cora. "You don't have to worry about me. I know you think I'm not making friends but I am."

"Hopefully not just guys." Derek pulled out his keys. He started twisting the key to his car off the ring. "Just because I'm giving you my car doesn't mean you can just do anything. I don't want you drinking and driving. Or texting. Basically anything stupid."

Cora snatched the key away Derek. "I promise I won't. I'll be careful." Cora kissed Derek on the cheek before hopping up from her bed. "Now, if you are done. I think I'm going to go pick up Mason and Cory."

"Yay, more boyfriends." Cora put her shoes on.

"More like friends, don't worry. And you've been around Stiles too much. You're picking up on his sarcasm." Derek laughed. "Speaking of which shouldn't you be out with him right now?"

"Gotta get changed first." Derek stood up. "I was thinking before Laura heads back to New York and Peter leaves. We could all could do something." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Peter said standing at the door.

"You were ease dropping weren't you?"Peter smiled.

"Alright, everyone out of my room." Cora pushed Peter and Derek out of her room. "You two have seen too much." Once they were on the other side door Cora slammed the door shut.

"She reminds me Talia at that age, she would never let me in her room." Derek smiled. "Once I went in there and socked me right in the eye."

" I have a feeling you deserved it." Peter followed Derek into his room. " I have the feeling you wanted to talk about something." Derek opened the door his closet.

"Just about the tattoo on your arm." Derek looked at Peter. "Couldn't help but notice you and your boyfriend have the same one."

Derek put on dark colored t- shirt and jeans. "I shouldn't be surprised you noticed." Somehow Peter noticed everything. "And were dating, he's not officially my boyfriend." Even though I want him to be.

"Why not? Doesn't he want to be?" Peter walked around Derek's room looking around.

"He does, but it's complicated." Derek changes shirts.

"Then uncomplicate them for me." Peter leaned against Derek's desk. Derek always liked how close his family was. Peter always looked after Derek and his sisters. It bothered him that Derek didn't tell him that he was in love with someone. Somehow he felt like his nephew was afraid to talk to him.

"We are both going off to different colleges. He leaves in July and we didn't want some long distance thing. At least he wasn't willing to try."

"So you two have been becoming close even without the use of saying you two are in a relationship." Derek put on a hoodie instead. " I can understand why he wouldn't for many different reasons. Long-distance relationships are hard no matter how mature you are."

"He is only doing this because he is trying to protect me." Derek realized this when Stiles first brought up the subject. "He thinks if we try, it wouldn't be fair to me."

"Sounds like Stiles thinks realistically. And that he wants you to remember him in the best way possible." Derek looked at Peter as he took his old violin and places it on his desk. Picking up the new one to tone its strings. "But you are in love with him. So it's hard for you to just accept the way things are."

"Oh god, am I that obvious" Peter smiled.

"No, but I know you enough to know you haven't actually dated. Which means he has be pretty freaking special if you jumped out the closet for him. Which I'm offended you would think I wouldn't accept you."

"I didn't think anyone would." Which was true. "It took me some time to accept myself."

"Well, I accept you Derek." Derek placed his violin in his case. He carefully closed the case.

"I'm going out for a while. Can I trust you not to snoop around in here?" Peter gave Derek his key to his new truck.

"Don't worry, I and Dean are going out." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You know Mom hates when you and Dad go out and drink. She always has to come and pick you two up." The last time Peter visited he and Dean had to be picked up. Talia wasn't pleased.

"Oh, I know." Derek picked up his case. "Which is why you won't be telling her where we are going."

"Hey, I'm not gonna lie for you. Your sister, your problem." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Someone has matured." Peter pointed out.

"You can finish teasing me about it later." Derek reminded Peter. "I have someplace to be." Derek quickly left home. His truck stopped in front Stiles house. As he walked to the door he could hear Scott yelling at Stiles. Derek knocked on the door. Scott opened the door.

"Please do something about this idiot!" Scott pointed Stiles who sitting in the living room with Melissa and Mr. Stilinski. Melissa had angry eyes on Scott.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Derek carefully asked.

"No sweetheart come right in." Melissa said to Derek. "Stiles why don't you cut Derek a slice of cake."

"Derek doesn't eat chocolate." Stiles pointed out. Derek had never told Stiles this, but somehow he knew.

"Then get him a cookie." Melissa said.

"Can't Dad got the last one." Melissa narrowed her eyes on Stiles.

"Stiles, just go in the kitchen." Stiles pushed his glasses on his face. "Derek you sure this one finished school?"

"I'm sure." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Actually sir, can I take Stilinski out for a while? Promise to bring him back on time."

Mr. Stilinski stood up and looked out the window at Derek's truck. "New truck?"

"Yes, sir?" Mr. Stilinski smiled.

"Your gonna get it registered right? And get plates?" Derek knew why he was asking this.

"First thing tomorrow Sir." Stiles, Scott, and a surprisingly silent Isaac watched curiously.

Mr.Stilinski smiled. "You can keep him out as long as you want. And call me John." Stiles jaw dropped.

"Can I call you John?" Isaac asked?

"You call me John Lahey, and I'll pepper spray your eyes out of your skull." Derek tried not to laugh.

"Why does Derek get special treatment?" Scott asked. 

"No one is getting special treatment." Melissa said to Scott.

"Well I'm not sure what twilight zone I just stepped into but I'm going to go change." Stiles smiled at Derek. " Where are we going?" 

"No place special. Just going for a drive." Derek leaned against the doorway.

"Then I will be right back." Stiles took off upstairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Derek turned and went into the kitchen. There was a tray of meatballs sitting out along with other leftover party food. Derek helped himself to the finger sandwiches. Scott came into the kitchen.

"I take it your parents aren't taking it too well with you going with Issac for the summer?" Derek asked chewing a meatball.

"Not really. They are still trying to process the full story. You know, the other son isn't all that straight." Scott explained.

"Think it would the whole trip thing. They would be just as worried if it was a girl. Besides, they seem accepting of Stiles." Derek pointed out.

"Thats because Stiles has always been into guys. And I'm still in the figuring out part." Derek grinned.

"You'll figure it out Scott, stop worrying. Take it from me, stop living in your head worrying about the negative. If you're into Isaac, go for. Go with what you feel." Derek sucked down another meatball. Surprised at how well his own advice sound.

"Can I ask you a question?" Scott asked peeking back in the living room. Melissa and John were still grilling Isaac. "Kind of a sex question." Derek's eyes narrowed on Scott.

"Shouldn't it be better to ask Stiles stuff like that?" Of all the things for Scott to ask Stiles. That's the one that made Derek a little nervous. "I'm sure he is capable of explaining the curious and passionate word of man sex."

Scott leaned against the counter. "That's the problem, he's a little too open about it."

"How open are we talking here?" Scott gave Derek a look.

"The first time you two had sex I had full play by play. And the time at the library was a full play by play. I know were best friends and brothers, but Stiles doesn't know when he is over sharing. He doesn't spare the details either." Derek touched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Derek took a deep breath. "What's your question?"

"Does it hurt?" Damn wasn't expecting him to get straight to the point.

"Your going have to get back to me on that one." He was never the receiving end but was hoping to change that. "Look it's okay to be nervous. Issac is just as inexperienced as you when it comes to this. So if do decide to take that step you two can be nervous together. The worse you can do is not use lube or a condom. Lube will make things much easier. Don't be afraid to actually loosen yourself up."

Scott cringed. "Can't believe I'm having this talk with you." Derek couldn't either but he knew what it was like to be in the dark.

"Scott were guys. Sex happens if it doesn't that's fine. If does, then it does. But if you're going to, don't be stupid and go to the clinic. Get tested, get condoms and just talk to Isaac about it." It's the least I can do. Isaac helped him with Stiles. "And Scott, your bisexual. Just accept it dude. You like Isaac, who again is just as lost as you."

"Scott, get back in here!" Melissa called

"Thanks for the advice." Scott grabbed a soda and went back to the living room. Derek ate another finger sandwich while he waited. Stiles peeked into the kitchen to see Derek humming to himself. Right away he knew that meant Derek was thinking about something.

"I thought you went out to eat with your family?" Derek turned to see Stiles standing there. He was clearly holding something behind his back.

"I did, eating a lot is kind of a sports thing." Stiles passed Derek a napkin. "Scott told me how you like to have story time about our sex life." Stiles grinned.

"Well, he can deal with it, as long as I had sit through hearing about him and Alison doing it." Stiles pulled out a present from behind his back. "Here. Just take it." Stiles handed Derek a brand new violin case. "Stilinski are you crazy? Do you know how expensive cases are?"

"I know, I also know how to work Amazon. So please except the case." Derek looked at the case questioning how much Stiles had spent. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek's lost express. "How much money did you spend putting gifts in my locker?"

"I don't know, wasn't really keeping track." Derek pointed out. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek.

"So don't keep track of this." Stiles smirked. "Are we still going because the last time I checked it's our graduation night."

"Hell yes." Stiles lead the way out the kitchen. As they passed the living room Melissa was still talking with Isaac and Scott. Stiles spotted Derek's new ride.

"Okay, so your family is hot and loaded? I'm starting to think I picked the right guy." Stiles teased.

"You think my family is hot?" Derek unlocked the truck.

"Have you seen what your Mom looks like and your Sisters? They're hot." Derek backed out the driveway carefully.

"You sure your only into guys or is there a talk when need to have?" Derek teased.

"Pretty sure I'm only into guys. Like the guy who plays Captain America. But for some reason, I'm only into him unless he is dressed as Captain America." Stiles put on his seat built and started looking for a radio station.

"What's with you Captain America?" Derek was aware of Stiles obsession with Captain America but didn't understand it.

"He's hot duh!"

"Well, I don't see it. Don't see what's there to get all sticky in the pants about." Stiles jaw dropped. "What?"

"Fine, who do you like and just where are going? You do know you haven't given me my present. Which is clearly making you nervous because you were humming." Derek smiled.

"We are just going for a drive for now and I will get your present. And I'm not nerves. Just going over something in my head." All Derek's words did, was make Stiles curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.


	13. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shows Stiles his fantasy. Erica tells everyone about what Boyd has been doing. Derek asks an important question.  
> Dean gives Derek his graduation gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left

The long Derek drove around the more curious Stiles became. Derek avoided his second attempt to find out where they were going. In the end, Stiles gave up and just listened to music as Derek drove around.

"We are here," Derek said as he put the truck in park. Stiles looked at Derek wondering if he was serious or not.

"We just graduated from here five hours from him and you came back here?" Derek smiled.

"I just want to show you some things. Besides, we have all night, unless there is some other place you rather be?" He had a good reason for bringing Stiles here.

"There is no place I rather be but with you." Within seconds Stiles' face turned red. He turned his face away and grabbed the handle of the door. Derek smiled and opened the door to get out. He quickly switched violin cases. Stiles stood on the side of the truck looking up at the sky. Derek smiled and lead the way across the backfield.

"So what sort of job will you be starting when you leave?" Derek thought now would be a good time to ask. Stiles quickly answered a text from Lydia as they walked.

"Going to be working as an intern for a magazine company. Just doing all the boring stuff like paperwork and getting coffee. Hopefully, I'll actually be able to put my own photos in." They reached the other side of the field to the door of the side of the gym. Derek looked for the gym key.

"I'm sure you will. You did a great job with the yearbook. Everything looked so professional."Derek found the key and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have a key to the gym?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I was the damn captain of just about every sport except Lacrosse and Track. Coach gave me a key so I could clean up after games and practices. He just forgot to ask for the key back." Derek opened the door and let Stiles in. "So after you're done with College, what do you want to do."

Stiles watched as Derek carefully let the door shut behind them. There was dim lighting in the gym. "Become a teacher. Students need art in their lives. A creative outlet." Derek looked at Stiles. "What?"

"I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher too." Derek decided a long time ago a sports career wasn't something he wanted. "I didn't always like playing the violin you know." Derek took Stiles and walked out into the hallway. "I started playing when I was eleven. My Mom wanted me to do something other than play sports. I didn't really like it."

"Then why keep playing?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at him.

" I saw a competition once. Kids my age competing against each other. My competitive nature just took over. I started practicing more and more after I lost the first one I wad in. I placed fifth not even the top three. I hate losing. Eventually, I grew to love it." Stiles smiled. He had never heard Derek talk about anything so openly before aside from his sisters. Derek walked into the empty classroom. It seemed so different at night.

"What do you love about it?" Derek set his case down on a desk. He leads Stiles to a seat by the window. The same seat he always sat in during first period.

"Everything. The feeling I get when I play is amazing. It's hard for me to truly describe it to you." Derek sat Stiles down at the desk. "But, I can show you. I wrote something earlier this year." Derek could feel himself blushing. He slowly walked back to the front of the room.

"The Tempered Fox." Derek smiled a little. "The first time I was in your room, I saw it on the desk."

"Then you know it's about you." Derek opened up the case and pulled out his brand new violin. He turned the switch on, watched the colors change in the darkness of the room. Stiles didn't say anything else. He watched as Derek picked up the bow in his hands and closed his eyes.

The bow moved across the strings. Derek's eyes open and looked at Stiles. The song started off slow, but it soon picked up. It changed tempo only a little. Derek hummed along until he opened his mouth. At first, he hadn't noticed he was singing. Not till he heard Stiles gasp and move in his chair. He wanted to stop singing but he couldn't help himself. Derek was already lost in the song. Just as he had been when he wrote the words. He had played this song many times before and not like this. The sweet sounds filled the room and Derek's voice echoed.

Somehow, the song had touched Stiles. It was clear that the song was about his own feelings toward Stiles and how he wondered what Stiles felt towards him. It was something about the way he played that had brought tears to Stiles' eyes. He watched Derek left his hand in the air holding the bow. Derek paused. Sweat was now beaded up on Derek's skin. His hand moved downward, sending the bow across strings. Derek took a deep breath again before his voice sang out again. His fingers moved with ease on the fingerboard. Stiles would have never guessed that something so beautiful was inside of Derek. The tempo changed again. It was a little lower than before. The notes slowly changed again as the song reached its end.

Derek could see Stiles whipping his face with one hand and holding his glasses with the other. He never thought he would actually play that song for anyone to hear, let alone Stiles. Deciding to let Stiles have a moment to himself, he walked to the back of the room. He took a seat in his own desk. Honestly, Derek was a little embarrassed. He didn't like to sing in front anyone.

"That was beautiful, I didn't know you could sing," Stiles said out loud. "Can't believe you actually wrote a song about me."

"I didn't know what else to give you." Derek leaned back in his seat. "I don't like to sing in front of others. It's embarrassing for me. The only person that actually heard me sing besides you is Issac. He uses my voice for his own music. And Erica."

"Yet another thing you're good at." Stiles was trying to make the two of them less embarrassed. "Do you only play the violin?" He kept facing forward.

"Piano, But I'm not as good as Cora. She's a natural. But I seem to be picking up the drums pretty easy. Issac taught me how to use his equipment." Derek enjoyed watching Cora play. That was when she allowed Derek to watch.

"So is there anything you can't do besides swim?" Derek let out a laugh.

"I can't cook. I tried a few times to cook when my parents can't make it home. Doesn't work out well." Derek could remember his Dad showing him how, but somehow it never stuck. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Stiles put his glasses back on.

"You want to have sex in a classroom again?" He couldn't figure out why else Derek would want to come here. Stiles turned and looked at Derek. That's when he noticed that Derek could be seen from where he was sitting. If the desks had been full, he still would have been about to see Derek. "You've been watching me from the back row this whole time?"

Stiles had spent so much time facing his phone in class, that he never noticed. Even when he had someone to look back at, he didn't. "In the morning the sunlight come through that window. And that light crawls across the row your sitting on. By the time it's the middle of class the sun is on your face. Makes your eyes shine brightly."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He kept looking at Derek. Thinking about everything that has lead up to this point. "Did you ever see me in your future? Did you see a lot more than this with us?"

"Yes, I still do." Derek slowly got up and walked over to Stiles. "I see something a lot more than two high school kids going off to college. I see something a lot more serious than this." Derek stood by the window next to where Stiles was. "The question is if you saw that same thing with me."

Stiles stood up and came closer to me. There was no space between them as Stiles looked at Derek. "Haven't you figured out by now that you mean something to me." Derek's hard cock was now against Stiles' leg. Stiles tried to gently kiss Derek, but it quickly turned into a rough one. Derek's tongue moved against Stiles. Stiles let out a loud moan which he knew Derek heard. Derek pulled away and smiled.

"Here I thought I was a just hot piece of ass to you." Derek lightly brushed his thumb over Stiles' cheek. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know, you never told me what your fantasy was." Derek let go of Stiles and walked over to his open violin case.

"If only you knew what box you are about to open." ***If he knew better, he wouldn't be asking me this right at this moment. If only he realized we haven't had sex since before prom, and just being near him makes me want to put my hands all over him. Stilinski is about to back himself right into a corner.

"I'm curious. You make me curious." Derek smirk grew into a smile. Stiles knew what that smile was. 

"Stilinski, haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" He asked. "If I were you, I would choose my words carefully. You might just trigger something you didn't mean to." ***Just hearing him say that only little phrase was a complete and total turn on for me. Derek thought.

Stiles came around the aisle of desks. He really wanted to know now. "Come on Der, just tell me." Derek bit his lip.

"You want me to show you?" ***I tried. I tried to be good here, but he is making it too hard. He's making me hard. If I didn't know better I would think he was aware of how tempting he was being right now.

Stiles stood there thinking about it for a second. "Right now?" His mind started racing, wondering what it could possibly be. Stiles was completely unaware of just how much Derek wanted him.

"Yes." Derek closed the violin case and walked over to Stiles. He grabbed Stiles by the shirt and kissed him. Stiles clung to Derek as he pressed their bodies together again. Derek let go and looked at Stiles straight in the eyes. "Do you want me to show you what my fancy is?"

For the second time tonight Stiles opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Derek smirked again. "You're going to have to talk a lot louder if want me to hear you. You can say yes or you can say.....

"Yes." Stiles blurted out. Derek touched Stiles lips with his thumb.

"Stiles, are you sure that's what you want?" Derek tried to slow his own thoughts down. He felt like he was pressing Stiles into saying yes. "I feel like I'm pressuring you here."

"Derek, I'm not fragile you know? I'm not going to break if you touch me." Derek also saw this phrase as a turn on. "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. I know how to say no, I trust you with me."

"I don't, not always." Derek didn't trust himself all the time with keeping his hands off Stiles. "As much as I love you, as much as I truly want you to have me. I don't trust myself to always keep my hands to myself. The temptation is a bitch and the last thing your father should have ever told me was to keep you out as long as I want to. I might never return you."

Derek let go of Stiles and picked up his case. "I think it's kind of cute that you try to protect yourself from me. But I should probably let you in a something else you might not know."

"And what's that Stilinski? "

" I want you as much as you want me." Stiles pointed out. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles. "Show me." Instead of Derek asking again he reached out for Stiles' hand. Stiles took Derek's hand. The two left the classroom. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was the only answer Stiles was given. They walked through the gym to the other side. They came out into another hall toward the boy's locker room. Derek found another key on his ring and unlocked the door. When the door was open he let Stiles in first. Derek put the case down and walked to back washroom. Stiles sat down on a bench, slowly connecting the dots in his head. Derek didn't say anything. He placed the towels on a rack before turning on the showers.

Derek walked back over to Stiles and stood in front of him. Stiles stood up and started unzipping Derek's hoodie, trying to show him that he had not changed his mind at all. He put the hoodie on the bench and started kissing Derek again. Each kiss was a little frantic as if he wasn't sure if this was really about to happen. Derek took a step back and started lifting Stiles shirt up. "Stop rushing, we have time."

"Just excited." He mumbled.

"That makes two of us."Derek turned his back and took off his shoes. When he was completely undressed he turned around. Stiles was no longer there. Instead of calling out to him he walked toward to shower. He came around the corner to see Stiles standing under the shower. For only a second Derek thought he was dreaming. He stood there watching as Stiles held his head under the shower. The water cascade off his skin. From where Derek stood he could see Stiles' large cock hanging down. Without hesitation, he came forward into the shower. He lightly touched Stiles back, touching the moles on his pale skin.

Stiles turned around to see Derek's face, when he did his eyes darted to the floor unsure of what to do next. Derek took Stiles' hand and placed it over his heart. Something he always did to show Stiles how he felt. That always seemed to put Stiles more at ease. Stiles place his free hand around the lower part of Derek's back. He slowly stepped back placing him under the shower head. Once again Derek closed the space between them. Stiles' lips crashed into Derek's. Derek wrapped Stiles' around around his neck where Stiles started running his finger through Derek's wet hair. His fingers pulled a little when Derek took a strong hold of his hips. Automatically his legs wrapped around Derek. He was always thankful that Derek had a lot of upper body strength to support him.

Derek pinned Stiles the wall of the shower, carefully running his lips on Stiles' chest. Kissing and playfully biting as Stiles let out slow heavy breaths. He was well aware of the frustration Stiles had with being teased. Whenever Derek did this, it always builds up Stiles sexual frustration. Normally Stiles would signal Derek to get to the point, but this time, he said nothing. Instead, he just moaned as Derek licked his ear. This was one of Stiles' turn on and Derek knew it. He made this discovery one night when they were supposed to be studying.

Once Derek felt like Stiles had suffered enough he cradled Stiles into his arms. Stiles' nails dug into the upper part of Derek back is he felt Derek's cock enter him. He made sure Stiles had a good grip on him as he bounced Stiles up and down. He didn't mind doing all of the work. Not when he was enjoying the expression on Stiles' face. He buried his lips into Derek's again. The sound of the running shower covered the sounds of their moans.

"Stiles." Derek moaned against Stiles' lips. The water slowly started to run cold but Derek kept going. Stiles didn't notice. "The water," Derek said with another heavy breath.

"The bench." Stiles lowered himself off Derek to turn off the shower but Derek caught his arm. Stiles stood there ran lips down Derek's back. Derek pressed his dick against Stiles ass.

"Is this okay?" Stiles let his head hang low under the water again. Derek reached around and touched Stiles' chest.

"Yes," Stiles said back. Derek moved his hand down and held Stiles' cock in his hand. He slowly started moving his hand.

"Is this okay too?" Derek moved his thumb over the head of Stiles cock. He could hear Stiles trying to say something. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Stiles moaned. He backed his hips into Derek's cock. Derek slides his cock back inside Stiles. Their hips started moving and Stiles started letting out moan after moan. Right away a stream of cum covered Derek's hand. He kept thrusting his hips into Stiles.

"Fuck!" Derek moaned out. His gripped tightly onto Stiles as he came. Stiles tried to catch his breath. Derek pulled out of Stiles. He turned the shower on next to him. "I don't think we are doing that again."

"What's wrong?" Derek realized how that sounded.

"It wasn't you Stilinski, trust me it wasn't. Just don't like that I had to look at the back of you. I would rather face you." Something about that made Stiles. "I enjoyed it, but I rather look at you." Derek shut the shower off and grabbed a towel. "Your phone is ringing." Stiles shut off the other shower and went to his phone.

The front screen read Scott "Yo."

"Can I borrow the jeep?" Scott asked.

"Why so you and Isaac can do butt stuff in it?" Stiles teased.

"For the billionth time you idiot, we aren't doing anything." Stiles looked up and noticed Derek was gone. His clothes were there but he wasn't. "Just let me borrow the damn jeep."

"Whatever. Just don't push it over seventy. Stiles walked around the locker room looking for Derek.

"Thanks." Scott hung up. Stiles held on to his towel as he kept walking. There was another door open leading to the workout room. Stiles could make out Derek standing on a mat in his towel. Stiles smiled and came into the room. When he close enough he took Derek's hand.

"Seems like a nice quiet place." Derek turned and pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Perfect." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek again. Derek swayed Stiles' hips as he watched him smile. "You're perfect." Derek kisses Stiles as he leads him down on the mat. He hovered over Stiles looking into his eyes. Stiles playfully kissed Derek on the nose.

"You're so fucking cute." Derek said softly. He pressed his lips against Stiles' cheek. Stiles kept blushing.

"Complements will get you everywhere Der." Their nose slightly touched as their lips met. Stiles could feel Derek's hand under his towel. Slowly easing up his thigh. Derek removed Stiles towel. He came a little closer pulling himself further over Stiles.

"Oh God." Stiles whispered to himself. Derek pulled up his towel a little and lowered himself onto Stiles' cock. Derek cursed under his breath. Stiles gasped and bit his lips. Derek held onto the mat as he started to ride Stiles. The more he kept going the louder things got. He could fell Stiles fingers knotting and pulling his hair. Each moaned echoed out in the work out room.

"Faster." Stiles breathe. Their skin was still damp from the shower causing the slide up against each other even more. Stiles hand slipped down and grabbed Derek's ass. Derek was trying his best to not put all his weight onto Stiles. But Stiles didn't give him much of a choice. Derek let their bodies completely touch as he went faster. He often imagined what it would be like riding Stiles. This was a lot better then what he had come up with. He could feel Stiles watching him unravel. Every moan he heard made him want more. There was some pain but he more than enjoyed it.

"Fuck!" Derek could feel Stiles licking and biting his neck. Realizing that Stiles statement before was correct. Stiles wasn't fragile. He could feel Stiles thrusting his cock in Derek harder and harder. Pushing himself up with the hill of his feet. Somehow they end up rolling over on the blue mat. Their bodies were parallel to each other. Stiles pulled Derek's left leg around him. Derek got one good look at Stiles who was biting his lip. For a few seconds, Derek felt weightless. He could hear Stiles' heavy breath and his warm skin against his own. To him, Stiles was the most amazing person he had ever met. He was going to miss Stiles.

He was going to miss hearing him talk about the books he reads. He was going to miss watching Stiles at the library. All the little things that made Stiles who he was, were the things Derek loved the most. Even when he is too stubborn to listen. Stiles had shown him that there was just more than one way to be in life. Without realizing it Derek didn't just come out of the closet, he became someone else. Someone that he was proud to be. Stiles changed everything without noticing it. That was why Derek loved him, and that's what he felt in his heart.

Stiles moaned bringing Derek back to what was happening. His breathing changed right before he let out a loud long moan. Derek kept going and going till he finally came. The two broke apart. "That was, amazing." Stiles said catching his breath.

"Well congratulations, you had your first orgasm." Stiles looked up at Derek. "What?" Derek breathed.

"Sarcasm isn't cute unless I do it. I told you that." Derek scooted closer and kissed Stiles in the forehead. "I should so pat myself on the back."

"Such a dork." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead again. "And don't give yourself all the glory Stilinski, I was here too slaying your giant cock." Stiles jaw dropped.

"It's not that big!" Stiles argued. "It's a normal size.

"Excuse me, but yes it is. Anytime you break two condoms." Before they had decided to not use condoms anymore, Derek tried to show Stiles how to put one on. His little lesson didn't go as planned when Stiles kept breaking the condoms every time he put one on. "Face it, you're well hung. And I have no problem with that."

"No, it isn't." Stiles was blushing again.

"Oh yes it Mr. Big Dick." Derek teased.

"Very funny Mr. Virginity." Derek couldn't help but laugh at the old nickname. "I don't think that name suits you anymore. Should call you something else."

"You calling me Der-Bear works fine with me." It's what Stiles had been calling him anyway. The two quickly kissed. Stiles pulled away sneezed a few times. "We're gonna get sick if we stay in here like this."

"Can you grab my phone, I dropped my phone somewhere on the mat. Left my other eyes in the locker room." Derek picked up the towel and grabbed Stiles phone. He took Stiles hand in his and lead the way back to the room. Derek cleaned off Stiles and himself at the sink before getting dressed. Once they were dressed they left the locker room and locked it back.

"Guess I'll return the key Monday." Stiles took Derek's hand and started walking back the way they came. "We should get pizza and hot wings oh and cheesy bread."

"You sure you aren't a wolf, you sure do eat like one." Stiles hopped on Derek's back as they walked across the field. "Would explain the amazing sex we just had."

"I'm pretty sure Stilinski." They reached Derek's truck and he let Stiles down. He stood there for a second watching Stiles put the violin case in the back. There was something he wanted to ask, just didn't know how. Instead of asking he just got in the truck. "Didn't know it was this late. Don't think anything is open this late."

It was a little after eleven at night. They were sure all their friends were at some graduation party if not their own. Stiles found music as Derek drove.

"So what's up with you and Jackson?" Derek recalled the two talking during graduation.

"He kind of made up for me and Scott. He told me he found his birth parents. They came to the graduation." Stiles smiled. "Kind of wish we didn't spend so much much time fighting. Jackson is a pretty cool guy when he isn't being a jerk."

"That explains why he has been acting so pleasant." Derek turned to Stiles. "I have a good idea. Call Scott and tell everyone to come to my house."

***

Everyone was in Derek's room eating pizza and listening to music. His parents didn't mind as long they cleaned up after themselves. Talia was in bed early for an early flight the next morning. Dean was already working at the hospital. Peter was downstairs with Laura and Cora.

"What did your parents say?" Derek asked sitting on the sofa next Erica. Boyd was playing against Scott on his XBOX. Erica was telling Derek about her engagement to Boyd.

"Well you know it's just me and my Mom, she was actually freaking out. She thought I was pregnant. Eventually to calmed down and was pretty happy." Derek looked at the ring.

"Geez, this looks pretty expensive." Derek couldn't imagine what the ring cost.

"That's why he was sneaking around. He had taken a bunch a job to get the money for the ring." Derek gave Erica a look. "Don't give me that damn look Derek."

"Come on, say it." Derek said to Erica. "Tell me I was right."

"Drop dead Derek." Erica refused to ever admit Derek was right about something.

"Hell no." Stiles said to Allison. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles was on Derek's bad. "I keep telling you I'm not that sort of gay man."

"Then what kind are you?" Jackson asked sitting at the foot of the bed. He was looking at some of Derek's magazine.

"Wasn't aware there were other kinds." Issac said as Boyd passed him the controller.

"That's because you've been gay for like five seconds." Lydia said playing in Issac's hair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erica asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza. Stiles had his head on fang laying next toAllison. Derek wanted to know what he was doing on his phone.

"Lydia thinks it would be fun to put makeup on me. At least she trying to convince me that it is." Stiles complained and Lydia laughed.

"What's the point of having a gay best friend if I can't put makeup on you and dress you up?" Stiles gave Lydia a dirty look.

"I'm not that sort of gay man Lydia." Lydia looked at Derek.

"Don't you want to see him dressed up?" Lydia asked Derek.

"Wouldn't mind if I saw him in a skirt." Everyone looked at Derek in complete shock. "He likes to cosplay, so like one those school girl skirts."

"Holy shit, Derek has kinks." Issac blurted out.

"Don't we all?" Jackson remarked.

"See Derek wants to see you in a skirt." Allison said to Stiles. "Come on, let us do your make up."

"Pass." Lydia started to pout.

"Just let them do it." Scott lost to Isaac and passed the controller to Derek.

"How about you Issac?" Lydia asked. "Besides Stiles, you have really awesome cheekbones."

"Fine, but no pictures." Issac gave his controller to Stiles. He got up and sat Derek's desk. Allison grabbed her purse and so did Lydia.

"Oh god." Scott groaned.

Everyone watched as Lydia and Allison did Isaac's make up. Derek sat with Jackson talking as everyone watched Deadpool. He told Derek all about his birth parents. Derek knew that this had been a hardship with Jackson. That this was why Jackson sometimes acted the way he did. Derek could forgive Jackson. He knew what it was like to have something weight so heavy on your mind. So much that you pretty much acted like a jerk. If everyone could look passed everything Derek had done, he could do the same for Jackson.

Lydia seemed to have been watching Jackson most of the night. Both Boyd and Derek talked Jackson to driving Lydia home. She clearly missed Jackson and Jackson wanted another chance with her. By the end of the night, everyone was gone. Stiles was sitting in-between Derek's legs, stuffing his face with popcorn. Derek couldn't believe Stiles had never seen Finding Nemo. 

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" Stiles asked as he reached for his soda. "Lion King is my favorite."

"Mulan." Stiles turned and looked at Derek.

"You are just full if surprises tonight." Derek smiled. "How was it never obvious you're such a girl. You like watching lifetime, you like most pop songs, you dress really well. How could it not be obvious to you before that you were gay."

"Bisexual Stilinski, and yes I can be a little girly." Derek kissed Stiles. "But I was serious about the whole skirt thing."

"You are never going to see me in a skirt Derek. " Stiles passed the popcorn. "So don't push your luck."

"Come on. I think you would look cute in a skirt. One those school girl skirts, hopefully with nothing underneath." Derek started imaging Stiles in a skirt.

"Issac is right, you do have kinks." Stiles teased. He leans back resting his head on Derek's chest. Derek reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Can I ask you something Stilinski?" Stiles looked up at Derek.

"Shit, this is a serious question isn't it?" Now that everyone was gone Derek decided to ask what had been on his mind since his talk with Peter earlier. "What is it?"

"Do you think that one day if there isn't someone in your life. Do you think we could try again?" ***We live in a smallish town. His family is here, so he would come home. We would run into each other again.

"Damn it Derek, you make really heard for me to let you go when I really really don't want to." Derek smiled just a little. "What about you? What if you meet some guy or girl at college? And they're like super fucking cute. And you two hit it off. So much that you get into this serious relationship. You bring her home to meet your family. And before you know it. You two are married and having kids or adopting."

"Stilinski." Derek could see Stiles was getting all worked up.

"And then we run into each other somewhere in town. I have to pretend that I'm not jealous and that I don't still love you. It's gonna be so damn awkward." Derek grabbed Stiles.

"Breath, baby breath." Stiles took a few deep breaths. Derek kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Just where the hell do you think I suppose to find a cute guy like you? A nerdy guy like you that makes me smile and likes to be on top. That's not possible."

"Derek you don't know the future." Stiles was right, he didn't. But Derek knew enough of his own feelings. He knew what he felt for Stiles was the best feeling in the world. Something he didn't just want to easily give up on.

"But I know I love you." He also knew that Stiles looked at things logically. Derek knew from everything that Stiles said that he had put thought into this. Stiles didn't know this question would come up. But he also knew his own feelings. This was Stiles way of saying he would be hurt if Derek met someone else. It wasn't that Stiles didn't want him to be happy, he just wanted to be what made Derek happy. The idea of Derek loving someone else some day was a thought Stiles had been trying to avoid ever since prom night.

"You don't know the future Derek. People change, feelings change, college changes people. In a year from now you might not remember me." Derek laced his hand into Stiles'. 

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Of course I do." Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips. "Then trust me when I say I truly want to be with you. And when the time comes I want to be the person again." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek.

"Then if one day we run into each other and we haven't found someone. We can try again." Stiles rested against Derek. Derek pressed play on the remote and rested the back of his head against his bed. He started playing with Stiles' hair with his other hand. Derek's thoughts had quiet down long enough for them to finish the movie. A basketball game was playing when his father came upstairs.

Normally Dean would knock before he entered, but he heads the tv going. As he came down the hall he checked on Cora. He opened the door to see her sleeping face. Dean walked in and pulled the blanket up over her. He placed her phone on the nightstand on left the room. Next, he checked in on Laura. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Dean could remember how Laura would stay up sometimes as a kid to wait for him to come home.

When he got to Derek's room. He could still hear the tv. The door was cracked so light from the tv was flickering out into the hall. Dean slowly opened the door to see Derek's dark hair peeking over from the side of the bed. At first, he thought Derek had fallen asleep sitting up against the bed, but then he remembered that Derek didn't snore. Empty pizza boxes and soda cans sat on his desk.

"Derek?" Dean called as he walked all the way into the room. Derek looked up at his father standing there in his uniform. Dean could see Stiles asleep in Derek's arms.

"Dad, I know I should have asked if it was okay if Stiles sleeps over. But this wasn't planned." Derek whispered so he wouldn't wake Stiles.

"I don't mind really. Honestly, I assumed you had been sneaking him in. From what Melissa tells me Stiles is pretty much home on time." Dean scratched the back of his head. Derek could see where he got that habit from.

"You and Melissa talk?" Derek whispered.

"Sadly yes, I don't want to be that parent but we do. We work in the same place, so we talk about you two." Derek rolled his eyes.

"What you afraid we are going to have sex?" Because that ship has long sailed.

"Not like one of you would get pregnant. I'm a doctor so I know how that works." Dean reached under his left arm. "If you tell your mom I gave you this, I will lie." Dean gave Derek the big box of condoms he had been hiding all day.

"What the fuck Dad!" Derek almost yelled. Stiles was sleeping like a rock and didn't move. Derek was allowed to drop the F bomb at least once in front of his parents.

"Oh don't give me that. As a doctor I want you to practice safe sex." Derek had this same speech before. "Besides if Stiles was a girl I still would give them to you. I wanted to give them to you before, just not in front your Mom and Sisters."

"I'm not sure what to say." Derek's face was red and he was glad Stiles wasn't awake for this.

"You say thank you. Those aren't cheap you know." Derek was well aware of that. If only he had these earlier in the night. "Now, go to bed. Sleeping like that isn't good for your back."

"Right, thanks." He mumbled.

"And doors stay open, I don't care how excepting we are in this family. The only person having sex in this house is me." Derek cringed at his father's words.

"Could have gone my whole life with that visualization." Dean smirked and left the room. Derek carefully picked up Stiles and laid him on the bed. He picked up the now empty popcorn bowel and soda cans. Quickly taking them to the trash. Coming back to his room he found a shirt for Stiles to sleep in.

Carefully waking up Stiles, he heard him groan. "Der." Stiles mumbled half awake.

"Don't you want to sleep in something more comfortable?" Stiles just shrugged not really caring. Derek pulled off Stiles shoes and placed them beside the bed. He managed to get Stiles to stand up while he took his jeans off. Stiles raised his arms so Derek could take off his shirt.

Placing Stiles phone and glasses on the nightstand, he covered him up with the blanket. Derek quickly changes and turned off the tv. Stiles was cuddling with Fang. Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Did you have a nice day?" Stiles asked softly.

"Yes, every day since we've been dating has been a nice day." Derek laughed. "That sounded like a cliché."

Stiles yawned. The light was starting to peek through the curtains of the room. "I love you." Stiles said coming closer.

"I love you too." Derek closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed how tired he was.

"What is with the the giant box of condoms on the floor?" Stiles asked.

"Let's just say they were a gift. Now try and sleep." Derek turned and wrapped his arm around Stiles.


	14. Guts Over Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to terms about Stiles leaving. Stiles has to face his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter "Guts Over Fear" because of the last half of the chapter. I was listening to that song and thought it was perfect for this chapter.   
> Mr. Virginity has 2 chapters left, but I'm currently working on something new called "Boys of the Wild" I hope to have the first chapter up on AO3 after the final chapter of Mr. Virginity. 
> 
> (Read end notes for content that wasn't in the story)

"Stilinski?" Derek said in a groggy voice. The alarm clock read a little after ten. Stiles glasses weren't on the night stand. His clothes were still on the chair of the desk but Stiles was nowhere to be seen. Derek quickly ran to the bathroom and cleaned his face and brushed his teeth. He went flying down the staircase and went into the kitchen. Peter and Laura sat at the counter eating pancakes while his father stood at the stove.

"Morning," Derek said looking around the kitchen for Stiles. Peter was hiding a smile behind his coffee cup.

"I'm making more pancakes and bacon so sit down," Dean called to him. Talia walked in with her bags packed. She kissed Derek on the forehead.

"I'm off to the airport. If all goes well I can have this case won within the week." Talia said as she kissed her husband. She turned and looked at Peter. " No more bars!" she yelled at Peter. "You two Derek. No parties what so ever. Stiles and the rest of your friends can come over and that's it."

"I'm not going to through any parties. And where is Stilinski anyway?" Peter looked shocked. "Peter what did you do?"

"We just had a nice talk about our favorite person." Peter had an evil smile on his face.

"If you scared him off I will kill you." Derek knew how protective Peter could get. 

"He's in the study with Cora." Laura said as she put her plate in the sink."I'm sure we told him just the right amount of embarrassing things about you. Dad even broke out the baby pictures."

"Dad!" Derek yelled out.

"What's wrong with your baby pictures? You were such a cute baby." Talia said.

"Yeah, he was really cute when he was going through that phase where he kept putting his hands in his pants." Peter teased.

"I will leave for good when I go off the college if you people showed him those pictures." Dean turned around and gave Derek his pancakes.

"Sit down and eat. You can't keep screwing up your diet with crap. I saw those pizza boxes in there. Just because you're not playing any sports doesn't mean you can eat whatever you want and not work out." Derek admits he hasn't been eating what he should. 

"Just gonna check on Stiles." Dean gave Derek a look. A scary look he only gave Derek when he wanted him to listen. Derek took the plate and sat down. Talia kissed Derek's cheek before Laura left taking their Mom to the airport.

"He's actually a nice kid," Peter said from the counter. "A little odd, but he seems nice enough. Thinks very highly of you. Way too damn smart for you."

"Cut the crap, Peter. What did you talk to him about?" Derek cut into his pancakes. He could only imagine what his Uncle actual said to the best thing to ever to happen to him.

"Nothing you need to know" Peter washed off his plate at the sink.

"Stop screwing with him Peter and just tell him," Dean said before taking his coffee to the next room. Peter turned around at the sink.

"I asked him if you two were having sex. He fell right off his chair when I asked that. Of course, he lied and said no,but the answer was written all over his face." Derek's face turned red.

"That dork is a shitty liar," Derek recalled when the Sheriff found him in the bushes.

"I asked if have you told him you loved him. He said yes, but when I asked did he say it back I thought he was going to pass out from embarrassment." Derek felt like he was going to die from embarrassment himself. "After that, Cora saved him and asked him about a book.

**Thank god for having a baby sister he looks out for me. Then again Cora would want something in return**. "This is why Malia should have come. She keeps you from being a total embarrassment."

"Whatever, we are still on for basketball later?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure." Derek hurried to finish eating. Once he was done he rushed into the study. Stiles was sitting across from Cora. The two were staring intensely at the chase game in front of them. Stiles was still wearing the shirt Derek gave him and pair pajama bottoms he found on his own. Derek narrow his eyes. He walked over to Cora and covers her ears.

"Where did you get those pants?" Derek asked. Stiles watched as Cora made her move.

"In your dresser with your dirty magazines with men in them with less than nothing on." As if Derek's face wasn't red already. "Think this makes us even for what you saw in my room."

"You don't play fair Stilinski." Derek took his hands down from Cora's ears.

"Never said I would." Stiles took his next move on the board. "Your Uncle is something."

"Peter is embarrassing like that. You will get use to it. Or ignore him, I normally do." Cora said to Stiles.

"He is just being protective. If he actually talked to you, that means he likes you." Derek sat down at the piano, his fingers lightly tapped the keys. "Should take you home soon, wouldn't want your Dad to think I kidnap you."

"It's not kidnap if you go willingly." Stiles pointed out. "And if you haven't noticed, you have magically gotten on his good side."

Derek started playing a song. "Still I don't want to push it." Derek kept playing.

"Laura said Stiles can come with us when we come visit in two weeks. I have four weeks left of school, so we can go then." Derek smiled. It seemed his sisters have decided what to do without him. 

"Careful Cora, you might say something to make me think I like you." Cora took Stiles' king.

"I don't like you, I just like you more than I like most people." Cora stood up. "And I win." She walked over to Derek.

"That's Cora speak for she likes you." Derek smiled at Cora.

"I want donuts." Cora demand.

"Say it nicely and maybe I'll buy you some." Cora through her head back. "Come on Cor, you can do it. Say the magic words."

"Please buy me donuts, Derek," Cora said in a low voice. "And you better get the kind with the lemon in it."

"Of course." Cora waved goodbye to Stiles. After Derek played another song they went upstairs and got dressed. Stiles said goodbye to Dean and Peter before leaving. Derek drove Stiles home. When he pulled up Mr. Stilinski was washing off his cruiser.

"You're home." Mr. Stilinski said. "You two have a fun night?"

"Totally," Stiles said to his dead. "Sorry, I didn't come home." Mr. Stilinski shrugged.

"Just text me next time." He walked away from the truck. Stiles turned to Derek.

"Still don't think my Dad has a soft spot for you?" Stiles took off his seat belt. "Hey Dad, sometime next week do you think I could have the house to myself? I want to make dinner for Derek." Stiles was trying to see how far he could push his Dad.

"As long you don't burn down my house I don't really care." Derek's jaw dropped. "Probably should make a roast. Your Mom made a roast on our first date."

"You know how to make a roast?" Derek asked.

"He's a pretty good cook." A man that can cook. Stiles is just full of surprises.

"Hey Dad, can I get new seats for the Jeep?" Mr. Stilinski flicked Stiles in the forehead.

"Don't push your luck Stiles." Mr. Stilinski went back to washing the cruiser.

"So we are having a dinner date?" Derek nodded his head. "What should I wear?"

"Haven't set a day. But you could wear something really sexy and easy for me to take off." Derek raises his eyebrows. "And I might just wear something sexy for you."

"Now that sounds like a good dinner date." Stiles hopped out the truck. "I'll text you later." Stiles stepped back as Derek drove off

*****

Derek sat at his desk with his headphones on. He had been up in his room for a while with Isaac. He was helping Isaac with his new songs. Tonight Stiles was out having "Girls night" With Allison, Erica, and Lydia. They made a big fuss about how guys weren't allowed. That only made Derek a little curious about what they were doing.

"So when are you suppose to be leaving? Is Scott going with you?" Derek asked Isaac. Isaac was sitting next to him rearranging a song on his laptop. He pulled off his headphones.

"It's still missing something. I want to make the being different. It's supposed to be more of a slow song than a dance song. And his parents approve, though I don't think the Sheriff likes me much." Isaac shrugged.

"Just use the pad for the opening. Slow down the tempo and take out the back beat add something else." Derek went to his closet for his drum pad. "The Sheriff didn't like me at first either. Just takes time."

Derek reached at the top of the closet for a box. He knew he wasn't on the best terms with Stiles' Dad when they first met. After all how they met didn't start off well. "Should take him on a date before you two go on a road trip. Would show him and his parents how serious you are."

"Jackson is right, you have changed into a mush ball," Derek smirked. " Giving out relationship advice and being all cute and cuddly with Stiles."

" I've always been this way. Just never had anyone to express all that stuff too." **Or been with anyone that was that amazing in bed.

"So I'm gonna assume the sex is good. Normally when it isn't your grumpy and moody." Derek looked over his shoulder. " Damn, I knew it. So have you finally had an orgasm or not?"

Like all guys, Derek couldn't help himself when the subject of sex came up. He knew he was just as bad as Stiles with talking about their sex life, but he actually had something worth talking about. "Yes, happened the first time we had sex. I wouldn't have guessed he was that good in bed. Differently, wouldn't have suspected for him to be harboring an elephant in his pants either."

Issac arched his eyebrows. "It's always the quiet ones and the nerds. Seen Scott necked all of one time. Guess it now confirms that I like guys." Derek connected his drum pad and connected it.

"Have you two even kissed yet? Derek drummed on the pad as the laptop picked up each beat.

"We make out a lot. Hand jobs here and there. But that's about it." **Wonder how well Stilinski would handle me sticking my hands in his pants. Then again he almost lost his shit that night in the locker room.**

"Take him on a date dumb ass. He probably feels like its just a sex thing." Derek turned to Issac. "Wait, is it just a sex thing with you and him?" Issac brushed his curly hair away from his face.

"It's more like, let's see where this goes sort of thing." It sounded like Isaac was trying to downplay it. "That's why I only asked him to come with me this summer."

"I can understand that." Derek put his headphones back on. The two spent four more hours working on their computers. Issac recorded Derek playing and singing. Even Cora gave a few samples of her work. All the while they work Derek kept thinking if a long distance relationship was actually possible with two people. Derek knew that this wasn't what Stiles wanted for the two of them but Derek couldn't help but be curious.

After Derek and Isaac were finished for the night, Isaac decided it was time to head home and they would finish tomorrow. Derek joined and Talia on the sofa. The two were in the middle of a movie marathon. Laura and Peter had left weeks ago but Derek, Cora, and Stiles would be visiting Cora soon.

Derek talked with Talia about the school he was choosing to go to. She was happy that Derek was going some place close to home. Expressing that she was worried he wouldn't go at all because he wouldn't be able to see Stiles anymore. That seemed to be an ongoing issue lately. Everyone becoming concerned about how he would handle Stiles leaving.

For some time Derek had come to terms with Stiles leaving. It still hurt to think about, but he knew that Stiles was going someplace that would make him happy. Many times Stiles said that he didn't fit into well in hight school. That college was a way for him to start over. This was also a chance for Stiles to reach his goal and better his future. Derek didn't want to be the guy to stand his way. Or for Stiles to feel like he had to rearrange his life for Derek. If saying goodbye to Stiles meant Stiles could reach his dream, then Derek was going to do just that.

Maybe this was a test. Just to see how strong their love was. But Derek knew better than to hold onto a silly idea like that. This was real life. And in life, you sometimes have to let go of someone for them to be happy. He knew Stiles didn't want to go, but he knew how important this was. He had broken down Stiles walls that he hid behind. At this point, there was nothing to hide. So he knew Stiles would never want to hurt him. Bringing up something this difficult for Stiles would only make him question leaving. Derek wasn't going to make things any harder. He was going to move on with his life the best way he knew how. And hope the universe would send Stiles back to him.

Derek rolled over in his bed. His phone kept ringing and vibrating on the nightstand next time. Almost falling out the bed, Derek grabbed his phone. On the screen was a picture of Stiles. Right away Derek wondered why he was calling so late. Derek answered the call.

"Stilinski?" Derek sat upright on the bed grabbing his arm clock. It was three-twenty eight a.m.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice was shaking. "Can you come get me." In the background, Derek could hear a knocking sound.

"what's wrong? Where are you?" Derek got up from the bed looking for his shoes.

Stiles' breathing sounded heavy and uneven on the phone. "At a party on Saint Street. I'm-" Stiles was cut off by the banging sound again. This time, someone called out for him to open the door.

"Who is that?" Derek asked.

"Theo." Derek's phone almost slipped out of his hands. Without thinking, his feet started moving going down the hallway. "I'm in the upstairs bathroom."

Derek slammed the truck door shut and backed out the driveway. The engine roared down the street. "I'm on my way, stay there." The black truck didn't stop till it reached the party. Throwing the truck in park Derek got out.

"What are you doing here?" Derek could see Jackson pulling up.

"Stiles called me."

"Lydia called me, said Stiles' bat shit crazy ex is here." Jackson rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna kick his ass myself if he did anything to her." **Not if I get to him first. Derek thought.

"You find the girls and call the Sheriff. I'll find Stiles." Derek followed Jackson inside. The party was packed with people. Teens drinking and smoking everywhere. It was hard for Derek to believe that Stiles would actually want to go to a party like this. Stiles who had rather sit in his room with a book and have a Star Wars marathons.

"Jackson!" Lydia called from the other side of the room. As she grew closer you could see her lip was busted.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Erica was standing holding her left hand. It was swollen and slightly bloody. Lydia pushed her Jackson's hand away.

"I'm fine, it's Stiles. That physio is upstairs." Derek pushed his way to the staircase calling out Stiles name. When Derek reached the top of the stairs he could hear someone talking. Derek went to the bedroom. A guy with dirty blond was standing in front what looked like the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" Derek didn't have to guess this was Theo. It was the same guy he saw walking with Stiles in the mall last year. Right away Derek wanted nothing more bash in his face in.

"I want you back away from the door." Theo's expression changed.

"You must be Derek." Theo sat the cup in his hands down.

"Derek?" Stiles called from the bathroom.

"Stiles, it's me. You can come out." Derek kept watching Theo. He couldn't tell what Theo was up too. The bathroom door slowly opened. Stiles came out slowly from the bathroom. He saw Theo first then Derek. Derek's eyes darted away from Theo for only a second. Long enough to see that there was blood on the front of Stiles shirt. His nose was bloody and swollen. There was a crack in his glass.

"What did you do!?" Derek's fist balled up tight.

"We just had a little talk." Theo wrapped his arm around Stiles. Stiles was standing there as stiff as stone.

"Stiles go downstairs and wait for your Dad." Stiles moved but Theo put a firm hand on the back of his neck. "You don't have be afraid, I won't let him do anything to you." 

"He won't listen to you, I've trained him too well." Hearing that only made Derek more pissed off. Moving forward Derek's lips were moving as his fist collided with Theo's face. Derek rammed Theo into the dresser. Theo didn't give in so easily, wrapping his hands around Derek's neck. Squeezing tightly. He could see Stiles yelling trying to pull Theo away from Derek. Part of Derek snapped when he saw Stiles take an elbow to the face.

Maybe he was just that angry, blind with rage even. Derek moved his foot forward behind Theo's. Swapping his leg bag, Theo lost his grip trying to keep his balance. Derek slammed Theo to the floor throwing punch after punch. Sending Theo's head flying back each time. That was till he was picked up and pinned down to the floor.

The Sheriff's men handcuffed both Derek and Theo. Derek was brought outside and sat outside by a squad car. The Sheriff showed up and found Stiles shaking and yelling at Officer Parrish. The party was quickly broken up.

While he sat on the ground he listened as the Sheriff give out orders. "Uncuff this one." The Sheriff said.

"Sir, this one was the one fighting." The female Officer said.

"Only because he was trying to protect my son." The Sheriff hadn't questioned Derek about what happened. "Theo violated his probation and his restraining order. On top of that, I'm pressing new charges on top of underage drinking. So you can take him in and start the paperwork."

"Sir, we don't know what happened here. You only questioned your son and his friends." The female Officer was just trying to do her job.

"If we need to ask any more questions I will call him in." The Sheriff was just as angry as Derek. Derek was brought to his feet and uncuffed.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect him. When I got here, he was like that and-"

"Derek look me." The Sheriff cut off. Derek was still worked up. His mind was still racing. "I need you to calm down and listen to me." Derek only nodded.

"I want you to get Stiles away from here." Derek's hands were still shaking. "Get him home, I'll take care of everything here." Derek looked up to see Stiles playing with his hands.

"I don't know if I can." Derek looked at his hands. He didn't know if he was going to be able to drive.

"Yes, you can Derek." Erica said next to him. "He needs you right now. We need you right now. His nose may be broken and he is really scared."

"It's okay son." The Sheriff encouraged.

"I'll make sure he gets home." Derek walked over to Stiles. He almost jumped out of his skin when Derek walked up. Stiles glasses was broken and he couldn't see.

"It's me, it's okay Stiles." Derek reached out his hand but Stiles rushed into him. He held on Derek tight.

"I want to go home." Stiles said softly. "Please take me home."

"I need take you to the hospital." Derek took Stiles and brought him to his truck. Jackson nodded to him as they passed.

Somehow, Derek made it to the hospital. He didn't really know how but Stiles had to tell they had been parked for about five minutes. Once inside Melissa met them at the front desk. While Melissa was looking over Stiles, Dean came in. Like any parent would he started asking questions. Derek had marks around his neck and his knuckles were cut and swollen. He promised his father he would explain when they were home. That was if he could make it there.

"Der?" Stiles was squinting his eyes trying to find him. "You're quiet again." Stiles was moving around his room slowly tapping on things, trying to find his desk. 

"Sorry." Derek reached for the light and turned it on. He watched Stiles open a desk drawer and pull out an eyeglasses case. Stiles put on the old pair of eye glasses. "Please change your shirt."

"I should probably get you a shirt." It wasn't until now that Derek noticed he wasn't wearing one. He had left home in such a hurry that he forgot.

"I'm fine, just get change." Stiles quickly changed. "Why did you do that? Why did you jump in like that?"

Stiles stopped what he was doing. "It was better than standing there like a helpless idoit while I watched him strangle you." Stiles pulled a clean shirt over his head. "Couldn't just let him hurt you."

"I'm not gonna sit here and pretend to be calm about this because I'm really not. Part of me is freaking out on the inside while the other part wants to comfort you." Derek took a deep breath. "I hate this. I hate him and I hate that he scares you so much."

"I wasn't scared." Stiles said.

"Really? Couldn't fool me." Stiles trough a shirt at Derek.

"I wasn't scared you jackass. I was freaking out because I put you in this situation! I should have called my Dad instead." Stiles realized just how much danger he just put Derek in.

"You called me because you want me to be there for you. So don't act like this is your fault or something. And why the hell are you yelling at me idoit?!" Derek yelled back.

"Because I am still freaking out!" Derek was pretty sure Scott was sleeping. "I know your fine and I'm fine. But what if he pops up again and again. And keeps trying to make my life hell or he does something worse to you? What if he had a knife or a gun?" Stiles breathing was uneven again.

"Breath."Derek said.

"I can't." Stiles said clenching his chest. Derek took Stiles hand and pulled him into his lap. He was sure Stiles was having a panic attack. Scott told him Stiles use to get them a lot after his mom died.

"Just listen to me." Derek started rocking Stiles in his arms. "Listen to my voice and try to calm down." Stiles whole body was tense. "He's never coming back and there isn't any reason for to think he will. You have to understand that."

"Fuck!" Stiles said as he started crying.

"I promise you'll be fine. You're going to go to college and you're going to get to meet new people. You will start over" Derek kept rocking Stiles in his arms. Quietly holding on to him as he put him in his bed.

"Can you stay?" Stiles asked as Derek covered him up.

"I can't my Mom doesn't know I'm gone. And I told my Dad we would talk when we got home." He didn't want to leave Stiles, but he had too. "If you have a nightmare call me. If you can't sleep call me. I promise if I'm not grounded I'll be here tomorrow. We can go out and do something. Or we can stay in your room."

"You ever thought maybe your the one that's too damn good for me?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"No, but sometimes I think you might be from another planet. Where guys are awkward and cute." Stiles smiled a little. "As I say this, it sounds like a role play thing."

"Perv," Stiles mumbled.

"How about we cuddle till you fall asleep?" Stiles turned over and Derek laid behind him. Slowly Stiles fell asleep, his body became relaxed as he drifted off. Derek carefully got up from the bed. When he got up he noticed a bunch of stuff sitting in his desk chair. Different papers on airline services. Stiles had written down a few job search ideas. Under the papers was Stiles laptop that was plugged into the wall. Derek checked to see if Stiles was still sleeping. Opened were a bunch of tabs. One of which was a game. The others were stuff on relationships and long distance relationships. Derek reopened the gaming tab and shut the laptop.

It seemed like their relationship was on Stiles mind. Perhaps that's why Stiles was out with the girls tonight. To clear his head and figure things out. He was trying to find a way to hold onto Derek and make things work. Stiles already said long distance wasn't something he wanted for Derek. But that didn't Stiles was so willingly accepting this.

Soon enough, Stiles had accept things. There was only so much time that they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to have small glimpse of Theo. It made a good filler chapter for the story.   
> If you are wondering just what Derek was saying as he fighting Theo, here it is. Without realizing it Derek was yelling out all the ways Stiles has suffered because him. He said that Stiles was important to him and he was never going to let Theo take Stiles away from him. Those are the words that caused Stiles to snap out of it and try to do something. He realized just how precious to him Derek was and he wasn't going to keep standing there letting Derek get hurt by Theo.   
> Stiles fear of Theo was pushed away when he had someone to fight for. He didn't do a great job like Derek, but to him that was better than doing nothing. 
> 
> Yeah, I know this should have been put in the story. But it was hard for me to truly display that in the story. So I'm not sure if that came off well.


	15. When the Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spend their final night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I wrote this. I had to stop a few times and pull myself together. I once had to say good-bye to someone I loved because they were moving away. This just hit a little close to home to me. I also didn't expect to be sad about the story ending. So I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for all of your support and feed back.

Some stories don't have happy endings. They just have okay endings.

No one in the world had a better summer than Derek Hale unless you counted Stiles too. Every day had been an adventure and each night was long. Never spending more than a day or two apart. Some days were spent at the city pool or each other's rooms. Sometimes they took long drives. Other times Derek would just sit and listen to Stiles as he reads.

Isaac and Scott had been sending pictures from their trip. The last time they called they were heading to Florida for a few weeks. Erica and Boyd found jobs to save up for their own place. Allison has been working with her Dad. Derek and Stiles went on double dates with Jackson and Lydia. But nothing made them more content than being alone with each other.

Their trip to New York was fun. Stiles had never been. Of course, once they were their Laura dragged them all shopping. Stiles told Derek to suck it and have fun with his sisters. Derek could see that Laura and Cora cared about Stiles. One night during their stay Derek overheard Laura and Stiles talking. Laura was curious about how Derek was handling things. Pointing out that at times when things bothered him, he started behaving aggressively. Stiles explained that he could see as time grew closer the more Derek just wanted to stay in. He had noticed Derek's behavior but promised Laura it wasn't an issue.

After the trip, Derek spent time of his music and working out. And Stiles started slowly packing. But the more they tried to pretend that it wasn't happening, the more time seemed to just pass by. Before they knew it Stiles was had packed up everything he was taking. Making things more real. Boxes were packed in the corner of the room. The only thing left was ripping the heart of someone you love. At least that's how it felt to Stiles.

The house was quiet, the only thing could be heard was a movie playing on the living room tv. Both Stiles or Derek weren't watching. After Stiles cooked a delicious dinner for the two, they started watching a movie. Well, trying to watch a movie. They were both consumed in their own thoughts. Derek hadn't noticed that Stiles had gone upstairs for a short while. When he returned he tried to watch the movie, but the more he tried the more he just gave up.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles finally asked. More than anything Stiles hated unnecessary silence.

"No," Derek said honestly.

"You should be," Stiles said as he paused the movie. "I'm leaving tomorrow and you should be pissed off." He looked at Derek.

"I could never be mad at you. You planned all this before you and I started dating. Yeah, I'm sad about you leaving and it's going to hurt even worse tomorrow. But over time I'll get over it, you'll get over it. You'll meet some nice guy while you're at college."

Stiles climb in Derek's lap. "I don't want to meet anyone new."

"Right now no, but in time you will." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. " I don't want you to, the thought of someone else touching you pisses me off. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. Just remember the next guy that hurts you, you better call me. I'll break his neck."

"You're going to be that super hot ex that still looks out for me. And acts all over protective because your still into me aren't you?" Derek laughed.

"Damn, you figured me out Stilinski. I'm defiantly going to give them a hard time." Stiles kissed Derek. "Just promise me something."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Promise me you'll always be you." Derek brushed Stiles' cheek. After the incident with Theo, Stiles' face took some time to heal. Derek could still see small scare of Stiles' cheek. "I like the you that you are now. The one I fell in love with."

"I promise," Stiles said softly. "Can you wait right here, I have something I want to show you." Stiles stood up without waiting for a response. He quickly went up to his room. Derek checked his phone for the time, remembering that he told his parents was staying over with Stiles. Days leading up to now his parents hadn't said a word about him coming and going. Or about Stiles sleeping over. None of the parents did. In Derek's mind, it was like the parents got together and decided to let them spend time alone.

"Der, you can come up now." Derek turned off the tv and went upstairs for was the last time. As he turned the corner Derek could see deem lighting coming from Stiles bedroom. When he entered he could see why. There were candles all over the room with his lights hanging from the wall. Rose petals covered the bed and floor. Stiles stood there in the middle of the room half naked in only a pair of shorts. Derek couldn't tell if they were leather or latex, but he knew they were tight. Really tight and low cut.

"What's all this?" It was mostly a rhetorical question. Derek could see exactly what was going on. Stiles on kitty ears and some sort of tail. It was obvious that he was blushing.

"It's your surprise," Stiles replied. "Your first time wasn't that great and I kind of ruined your romantic plans for my first time."

Derek's mouth was half open taking in Stiles. "Wow, all of that could fit in those tiny shorts," Derek said to himself. Stiles sat Derek down on the bed and shut the door. "Your Dad said no closed doors."

Stiles turned the lock on the door. "It's my last night in my room before I leave for college. I think I can break a rule." Stiles climb on to Derek straddling him.

"He's going to kill me." Stiles started kissing Derek's neck. Derek let out a loud moan. Stiles looked at Derek's face.

"Relax and let me make love to you." Derek had never heard Stiles say that before. Their lips brushed together as they begin to kiss.

"I don't want you to go," Derek said between kisses. His shirt came off first then his pants.

"I don't want to go," Stiles said back. Derek held Stiles tighter to him. He was going to miss this. The feeling of Stiles in his arms. His soft skin rubbing against his own. Knowing that Stiles wanted him back. "It's okay." Stiles could see the tears in Derek's eyes.

Their bodies moved together on the bed. Stiles' fingers curled into Derek's hair. He couldn't stop looking into Derek's eyes. Wanting to remember everything. Everything that has ever happened between them. Every touch and every kiss.

"I love you." Stiles' voice was soft, almost couldn't be heard over the sounds of the headboard. Derek's moaning was just as loud.

"I love you too Stiles." Derek's lips pressed against Stiles' chest. Licking and biting his way up to his neck. More tears ran down his face, Stiles moaned even louder as he had an organism. Derek laid Stiles down next to him.

"Sorry, was expecting things to last a little longer," Stiles said catching his breath. "Wanted our last night to be perfect."

"It already is." He let their lips meet again, this time their tongues touched. Derek's fingers lingered on Stiles skin. "You're beautiful you know that."

"You're making it so much harder for me to let go." Stiles bit his lip as Derek kissed his neck once more.

"You can do it. When tomorrow comes, I want you to get in that jeep and go. No matter what happens I want you to go. " He didn't want Stiles to go, but he also didn't want him to hold him back.

"What about you? What about what happens to you?" In all this time Stiles never heard Derek say how he would handle things. He never mentioned his real feelings.

"It doesn't really matter. I'll be fine in time. I know you and everyone else is worried I'll do something stupid. But I won't. I'm just gonna need time." Stiles got up and blew out all the candles. The dark blue lights still glowed in the room.

"I want you to be happy Derek." Stiles sat back down on the bed. "You deserve to be happy too." Derek removed wrapping Stiles in his arms.

"I will be. Don't worry." Lacing his fingers into Stiles and kissed the back of his neck. "You'll be okay. Just remember that I love you."

Stiles laid down on his pillow. Derek curled into him, tucking his face into Stiles' hair. The house was quiet again. Stiles eventually turned over in Derek's arms. He was too nervous to sleep but he knew he needed to for the long drive. All he kept thinking about was if he was ever going to see Derek again. If he would ever feel this way about anyone again.

"Thank you." Stiles' voice broke the silence. It was no telling how long they had been quiet. He wasn't sure if Derek was sleeping or just laying there with eyes closed.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Stiles took a deep breath.

"You've done everything for me." Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles looking back at him. "I've always let you do the talking. You're always the one to put yourself out there. You faced a lot of your own fears. And I don't want to say anything that makes this harder, but I have to let you know how I feel. I'm so glad I met you Derek. Thank you."

"And I'm glad you let me in." There wasn't anything else left to say. All there was left was to say goodbye.

When that time came, it was harder than Stiles excepted. He wasn't sure if he had slept or not. Suddenly it was morning and Derek was right next to him wide awake. Neither said a word to each other, just passing smiles and looking looks to each other. Trying their best to seem fine to the other.

The Sheriff and Melissa were home when Stiles unlocked the door. The Sheriff was downstairs when Stiles and Derek came down for breakfast. Melissa was in the kitchen making breakfast. Derek half ate as he listened to Stiles and his father double-check his list. The Sheriff wanted to make sure he had everything since he was driving alone. After breakfast was done, Derek helped Stiles load up the last of his things with Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. Taking boxes one at a time to further drag things out. Once the last box was packed Stiles took one last look at his room. Knowing he wouldn't come back until the holidays.

Stiles hugged Melissa and promised he would call when he arrived at his new place. That was one thing Stiles was looking forward too, having his own place. "You sure you want to take the Jeep?" John asked Stiles.

"Yes, the old thing only has a few years left. I'm sure Mom would have wanted me to take the Jeep with me to college." The old blue Jeep belonged to his Mother. When Stiles was old enough to drive John passed it down to him.

"Fine." John smiled. "Just be careful. It's a long drive, so pull over if you need to. I gave you money for a hotel and I put some jugs of water on the back seat for if the Jeep runs hot."

"And don't eat crap sweetie, actually eat a real meal." Melissa took a picture of Stiles and John then Stiles and Derek. Derek who still hadn't said one word. "Take showers, don't party too much and don't work too much either. And don't do drugs honey." Melissa kissed Stiles cheek.

"Mom, I'll be fine." Stiles hugged Melissa. John looked and Derek then to Stiles.

"Well leave you two talk." John hugged his son again. "Remember everything will be okay." John let go and followed Melissa inside. Stiles looked at Derek. He was leaning against the Jeep and standing with his arms folded. Lydia and Jackson said goodbye, which now left Derek.

Stiles slowly walked over to Derek. He took his fingers and traced his fingers over the tattoo on his arm. Derek took Stiles arm and held it beside his own. Stiles was happy they did this. The tattoos would be a reminder of Derek and everything they shared. Their long nights on the beach. Their first kiss.

"I don't regret anything you know," Stiles confessed. "Not one minute of it." You could hear it in his voice that he was trying to hold back the tears.

"Please, don't cry. If it's one thing I know I can't handle is if I see you crying in front of me. I need you to be strong for me. That's the last thing I'm asking of you Stiles. Is that you get in this Jeep and drive." Stiles could see the tears in Derek's eyes. The pain was all over his face.

Stiles grabbed Derek and kissed him. He put everything he had into that one kiss. Stepping back their eyes met. "I love you Stiles. And I don't regret any of this either. I'm glad I feel in love with you." Stiles bit his lip.

"Derek, I love you so much." Stiles' voice was shaking again. "I'm not sure I can do this." Derek reached and opened the diver's door.

"Yes, you can." Derek kissed Stiles one last time. "This is suppose to be one of the happiest days in your life. You can do this." He held the door open. Stiles climbed into the driver's seat.

"I can't say it, I can't say those words to you." Stiles couldn't say goodbye.

"Then say something else." Derek understood what he meant. Saying the actual words hurt.

"I'll miss you." Derek reached in and buckled Stiles in.

"I'll miss you too." Derek looked at Stiles again. "Now start the engine." Stiles' hand was shaking as he put the key in and started the Jeep. He watched as Derek carefully shut the door and stepped back. "Now drive Stiles." Put the Jeep in reverse. Their eyes stayed connected as Stiles pulled out onto the street.

Stiles looked at Derek. "It's okay," Derek said to Stiles. Stiles nodded and pushed his glasses up on his face. He put the Jeep in drive and slowly pressed the gas. Derek watched as Stiles drove away. Stiles drove passed the High School and then the Sheriff's station. He reached the 'Now Leaving Beacon Hills' sigh.

At first, Stiles smiled as he thought of everything that happened to him in the last four months. He had actually fallen in love. He couldn't help but laugh because he never thought it was possible for him. Falling in love for first time in such a beautiful way. Someone admired him. Someone adored him and thought the world of him. Stiles got to see what true love was like outside of his books.

Derek had shown Stiles this amazing world of possibilities. He even helped him face Theo. He wasn't completely healed, he still had the nightmares from time to time. But now he wasn't afraid of relationships. Stiles saw everything in Derek that his mother told him about. When he came out they had long talks. Telling him just how beautiful loving someone and being loved back could be. She also told him about the pain. This was one of those painful times.

Tears filled Stiles eyes as the laughter turned into crying. He pulled over on the side of the road and killed the engine. Stiles started yelling and banging his hands on the steering wheel. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. All the pain and frustration flooded out at once. Derek's name escaped his lips as he kept crying. It took some time to pull himself together but when Stiles did he started the engine and pulled away. Because that's what Derek would have wanted him to do.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not spoiling the ending with a summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter. I've been working on "Boys of the Wild"   
> It's already posted here on AO3 if you want to read the first chapter. ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/8517829/chapters/19523758)   
> I hope everyone likes that story as much as they did this one. This chapter is the longest one in the story.

The drive to Washington was a long one. Stiles was left alone with his own thoughts. He went back and forth with himself. Wondering if he should turn around. That night when he pulled into a hotel it had taken him a long time even sleep. It was the first night he had slept alone in weeks. After laying in the dark for so long Stiles took out his phone and opened Google. The first thing he googled was "How to deal with a break up" Stiles thought the information would help. He reminded himself that things would get better. That he wouldn't be sad all the time.

It wasn't until the next day that Stiles reached his new place. Some of the neighbors were nice enough to help him unpack his Jeep. The apartment was a lot bigger then he excepted. He wasted no time calling his Dad and Melissa as he checked out his new place. The rest of the day was spent unpacking. The furniture that Melissa ordered arrived late in the day. She insisted that she did. Once the furniture was in Stiles went to unpack things in his room. He had brought some of his books from home and some new ones he hadn't read. He was unpacking his clothes when he noticed a box with a note on. Stiles pulled the note off the box and opened it. Once he did he realized he shouldn't be surprised. It was a Captain America bed set. He didn't have to read the note to know it was from Derek but read it anyway.

Stiles took out the picture of Stiles and Derek at prom. Tucking the note on the desk he set the photo on top. He thought that this was okay. The picture was all needed. With time each day will be a little easier than before. Derek would be okay. He would be okay.

And in time, things changed. Stiles started a new job and quickly became consumed with work. He quickly made new friends to his own surprise. Friends that he spent the rest of the summer with. Stiles was happy to see Lydia when she came in on move-in day in the dorms. Once he had Lydia he knew he would be okay.

Classes started and so did the parties. College was a lot different from what Stiles excepted. It wasn't anything like high school. The people were free spirits and some of the Processors weren't so difficult. The only thing that kept pushing Stiles forward was his job. He quickly fell in love with it even though he was only an assistant. Mostly because he found his boss to be super attractive. And that he was doing something he loved.

Time just seemed to fly by. Scott visited at least once a month, bringing news about his college experience. And news about Isaac. The two were living together and had progressed a lot in their relationship. It took some time for Allison to adjust to their relationship, but even she had met someone new. Stiles and Lydia talked on the phone for with Allison like nothing changed.

The pain had stopped for Stiles. He was passed moping in his apartment and getting frustrated when he wanted to call Derek. In fact, they hadn't actually talked since the day the Stiles left. Only a few words exchanged on Instagram, but that was it. Stiles thought it was for the best. They needed to try and move on with their lives. And Stiles had come to terms with just being single. He wasn't in any rush to get back out there and find the next guy. Something would come along when it was meant to. Just like Derek came along.

It was freezing cold outside and Stiles wasn't happy about it. It the weather was different from Beacon Hills. When it got cold, it got really cold. His face turns red and his glasses would fog up. Melissa called Lydia to take Stiles to go shopping for winter clothes.

Like any cold day, Stiles wanted to be inside reading or relaxing from work. Instead, Lydia was trying to talk him and his new friend Kira into going to a party.

"Don't you want to meet cute college men Stiles?" Lydia begged from the other side of the table. They decided to meet up at the coffee shop where Kira works. "Don't you want to date while you're in college?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You use that excuse every time you want to go out. The clubs, bars, parties and school events. If you just want to go to meet guys fine Lydia. I'm just not up for it. I spent most of my week in meetings with my boss. The last thing I want to do is be around drunk frat guys." He had been to a few parties, even met a few guys. But not any he would actually ask out on a date.

"Then do it for Kira," Lydia said.

"Why me?" Kira said almost dropping the coffee pot in her hands. "I can meet guys if I wasn't socially awkward. And I didn't say the wrong things at the wrong time."

"I'm president of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time." Stiles took a sip of his coffee. Coffee had become like his new best friend. It was the only way he could function. "You two go without me." 

"I bet Derek is going to parties," Lydia said. "And meeting both new guys and girls." Lydia knew how to push Stiles buttons.

"Then that is his business." Stiles pushed his glasses up and stared out the window. There was a brand new video game waiting for him at home to play. He hadn't had time to actually play because of work. Having to stay late at work, by the time he gets home all he can do is sleep. 

Stiles was looking out the window when a guy passed by. Stiles jaw dropped when he saw his dark hair. He was running but Stiles saw the side of his face. Stiles only saw him for a few short seconds, but the guy looked like Derek. He was gone and Stiles couldn't get a second look.

"Can lack of sleep cause you to hallucinate?" Stiles set down the coffee cup in his hands. Lydia was studying Science so she would know.

"Why, what do you see?" Kira asked giving Stiles his order.

"Either my eyesight is getting worse or I'm hallucinating. I could swear I saw Derek just run by outside." This was the first time in a while that he actually talked about him. He didn't feel there was a need to.

"I should walk you home. You might be seeing things." Stiles pulled on his coat.

"Funny thing is, that's not the first time I thought I saw him." It happened a few weeks ago one morning when Stiles came in. He didn't think it was anything, so he said nothing.

"Maybe subconsciously you really want to see him and that's why you think you keep seeing him," Kira said to Stiles. "When my grandmother died that happened to me a lot." Kira put Stiles food in a to go box.

"I'm just gonna go home and lay down." Stiles put his Star Wars beanie on.

"Please come to the party with us," Lydia asked again. "I promise after an hour if it sucks me can leave. "

"Fine, as long as I don't run into Matt." Stiles had made the mistake of being nice to a guy named Matt. He saved from drowning at a party, since then he follows Stiles around. To Stiles he was annoying. Always popping up out of nowhere and following him around as if he was a lost puppy. Not to mention he keeps hitting on Stiles. "I know I'm weird, but that guy is extra weird.

"Wear something cute," Kira called as Stiles walked out the door. He waved his hand and kept walking out the door. When he was outside he looked around. Stiles could swear that guy was Derek. He thought maybe Kira was right. And that he wasn't getting enough sleep. Stiles apartment wasn't that far of a walk from the café. Once he had escaped the cold outside he turned on the heat in the apartment and stretched out on the sofa.

Stiles didn't know how long he had been sleeping when Lydia called. He got up from the sofa and started to get dressed, reminding himself he was doing this for Lydia and Kira. Stiles made sure his phone's battery was full that way he had something to distract himself with. When he was ready he walked all the way back to the café where Kira and Lydia were waiting.

"This better not suck," Stiles said as they started walking. "Where is this party anyway?" Lydia had yet to disclose that information.

"It's house party, not that far on foot," Lydia told him.

"I heard guys from Settle Pacific was going to be there." Kira wrapped her arm around Lydia. "Guys from sports teams."

"I want me a football player," Lydia said allowed. "Or a basketball player."

"What about Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"Don't you ever say that name again Stiles. He doesn't exist." Stiles couldn't figure out what happened with Lydia and Jackson. She never talked about it, ever. "We are going to find us some new men in our lives. The first semester is almost over, and none of us have seen any action."

"I would like to at least make out with a guy," Stiles admitted. They kept walking, listening to the sounds of the sky rumbling. Stiles wish they had driven since it looked like rain. It couldn't have been any more obvious a party was going on. When they got there, the music could be heard from the street. There were people out in the front lawn with kegs of beer. Inside people were dancing and playing beer pong. Stiles took a deep breath and promised himself that he would try and have a good time.

Stiles didn't have to try too hard at all. After two drinks he was in the living room dancing. Even managed to talk to a few people and got two guys numbers. Kira didn't have much luck. Stiles knocked into a few people when he as dancing. While Lydia was working her charm on some guy. Stiles was coming from the bathroom when he was spotted by Matt. He started to go back in the bathroom but he thought it was better just to face him. Somehow Matt talked him into dancing with him.

Matt was different and Stiles could see that. But he wasn't someone Stiles wanted to be with. He didn't have any feelings for Matt, not the same ones he trying to give Stiles. Stiles was flattered that someone did like him. Just that Matt could be a little pushy about it. If this continued on, he knew it would be like leading Matt on. So Stiles took that time to talk to Matt. He went to the kitchen where a bunch a people were. Stiles trying to squeeze his way in when he bumped into someone.

"Crap." Stiles had knocked into a girl with short blondish color hair. There was something familiar about her face. "I'm sorry, wasn't watching where I was going. " Stiles grabbed some napkins off the table.

"You know you are the nicest guy I've met so far tonight." She looked at Stiles. She frowned a little. "Have we met before?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Stiles handed her more napkins.

"Have we dated before or something?" She asked Stiles.

"Don't think so, seeing how I am gay." Somehow she found that funny. "What's your name?"

"Malia, Malia Hale." Stiles' eyes grew wide. Malia looked at Stiles.

"You wouldn't happen to have a cousin named Derek Hale?" How common could the name Hale be? Stiles thought. Malia smiled.

"Yeah, he's around here someplace. How do you know him?" That's when Stiles knew he wasn't just seeing things. He had seen Derek. "You're the guy in the picture, you're the cute nerd."

"That I would be." Stiles had no idea what to do. He was starting to freak the hell out. This was unexpected, the last place he ever thought to see Derek was a party. He didn't even know if he wanted to see Derek or if he should. Somehow he managed to get away from Malia. He went to find Kira and Lydia. When he saw Lydia he had wished he stayed in the kitchen. Derek spotted him right away. He was standing among a group of people. He started to run away but decided it was best to just get this over with.

Stiles couldn't help but noticed how good Derek looked. He looked to have gotten a little taller and a lot more muscular. The turtleneck he had on clung to his body. The stumble on his face was definitely new and sort of sexy. Stiles mentally yelled at himself to stop checking him out. "Stilinski, is that really you?" Derek asked walking over.

"No, it's a ghost that looks like me," Stiles said sarcastically. A beautiful smile spread across Derek's face as he laughed a little.

"Well, it's definitely you." Derek smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles seems to be getting that question a lot tonight. "I go to Washington State University. I thought you were going to school in New York?" That's at least what he assumed.

Derek smiled. "I was at first, didn't want to be too far from my family. I go to Settle Pacific." Stiles was trying to stop looking at Derek's lips.

"Why didn't we ever talked about where we were going to college?" Stiles couldn't believe Derek was right there in front of him.

"Somehow with us, the subject never really was asked," Derek admitted. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see Matt looking at him. He had forgotten all about Matt. "Think someone is looking for you."

It couldn't have been more obvious that Matt was waiting on Stiles. "What are you doing in about five minutes?" Stiles suddenly asked.

"No official plans." Derek's smile was just as beautiful as Stiles remembered.

"Then I'll be right back." Stiles took a few steps and almost tripped. He kept telling himself to calm down. Stiles took Matt's arm and lead him to the far side of the living room. "Matt I really need to talk to you."

"You don't like me do you?" Matt asked. Tapping his fingers on his cup. "I kind of figured you didn't. You just don't seem like you're into me."

Matt seemed a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I think you are a nice guy. I just don't feel anything between us." That seemed to happen to Stiles a lot. As nice as a guy may seem, he just didn't feel anything for them. There wasn't anything that made him want to get to know them more.

"It's fine Stiles." Matt pulled his coat on. "If you change your mind, I'll be around." Matt kissed Stiles on the cheek and left him there. Right away Stiles wondered if Derek had seen any of that. Then he questioned why did it matter if he did. Stiles went upstairs looking for the bathroom. He ran into a couple making out but they scattered out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

Stiles set his glasses on the corner and splashed some water on his face. "Don't say anything stupid. Don't be stupid. It's just Derek, he probably doesn't have the same feelings as he uses to." Stiles stood in the mirror talking to himself. Lydia poked her head into the bathroom. "Just be cool. Nothing to freak out about. It's just the guy you had something really good with and had to leave because you two thought you two are going to be far apart."

"Unless you are still in love with him," Lydia said causing Stiles to jump. He snatched his glasses from the counter. 

"No, I don't." Stiles snapped her.

"Yeah you do, you wouldn't be in here talking to yourself if you didn't." Lydia walked over to him. "I saw you talking to him. Thought I was seeing things.

"Where is Kira?" Stiles asked trying to change the subject.

"Surprisingly she is dancing and not making a total fool of herself. Now drink this." Stiles gave Lydia a look when he looked in the red solo cup. "It's just Vodka and cranberry juice. " Stiles drank from the cup and almost spit it up.

"It's more Vodka than cranberry." Lydia stood there and mad him drink the rest.

"So, do you still have feelings for him or not?" Stiles shrugged at the question. "No, or you just don't want to admit that you still do?"

"Would it be bad if it did?" Stiles leaned against the counter top. "Is it so terrible that I do?"

"No. I think this is a good thing. Like you said, you two ended things because you thought you two would be apart. Settle Pacific is less than fifteen minutes away from here. You two could see each other a lot if you guys wanted to." That was even more information for Stiles to take in.

"Let's say your right, let's say I go for it. What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore? What if he has changed and he's with someone? What do I do then?" Lydia put her hands on his shoulder.

"This is the same guy who beat the crap out of Theo for you." She started. "The only way to know is to find out. If it doesn't feel the same, it will be okay. Just like before." Lydia opened the door. "Don't worry about me and Kira okay. We'll be fine."

"Lydia I-"

"Just go," Lydia said. "Thank me later." Lydia pushed Stiles towards the stairs. "Don't screw up." Stiles tried to remember that as he came downstairs. It was hard to find Derek among all the people in the living room. After checking the kitchen he wondered into another room which looked like a large library. The books on the shelves distracted him for a second. There were a few people standing around talking. Stiles saw Malia first who sitting on the arm of the sofa. Derek was right next to her smiling and laughing with a small group of people. Stiles smiled. He still attracted people to him.

Malia said something to Derek. He looked around for a few seconds and saw Stiles just standing there. He said something back to her. Stiles knew they were talking about him. Instead of just standing there he went and sat by the window. He was never good with talking to guys around a crowd of people. That's when he really made a fool of himself. 

"You're just gonna sit here all alone?" Derek said taking a seat next to Stiles. "Or are you waiting for your boyfriend?" He took a sip from the cup in his hands.

"What boyfriend?" Stiles asked. "Who Matt?" A soft chuckle came from Derek.

"Would I be wrong to assume this Matt guy is your boyfriend?" Derek questioned. "Or is there someone else?" Stiles couldn't tell if Derek was fishing for information or just asking out of curiosity.

"There is no boyfriend," Stiles admitted.

"Good, you can do better." Derek said out loud. Stiles wasn't expecting to hear that. "Not someone that just looks at you and don't know how to actually talk to you." Stiles watched as Derek took another sip from his cup.

"How the hell do know all this? How do you know what I need?" For some reason, Stiles was slightly annoyed by Derek's statement. "Sounds to me like your jealous." The words came out before he knew it. He didn't mean to, he just said it.

Another soft laugh came from Derek. "I thought I told you before I was the jealous type." Stiles could feel himself blushing.

"I see you still say whatever it is you're thinking." He didn't know how else to respond.

"That's what got me you isn't it?" Now Stiles was really taken by surprise. "Can't believe you've been this close this whole time."

"Here I thought I was going crazy when I saw you running past the café."

Derek looked at Stiles. "You mean that café next to the bookstore?" Stiles nodded. "I pass there by their sometimes when I go running with the team. I've never actually been in before."

"You should, the food is really good. The coffee is great and it doesn't cost too much. Met my friend there." Derek stood up stretching.

"Good because I'm starving." Derek said. "Could go for a hamburger."

"You mean right now?" Stiles asked confused. Derek walked to the corner of the room and grabbed his coat and a maroon colored scarf.

"Why not, I'm hungry?" Derek slipped on his coat. "Unless you want me to go by myself." Stiles stood up right away. He grabbed his coat. When Derek had his back turned Stiles sent a text to Kira and Lydia.

Lydia and Kira joined them at the Café. Kira kept staring at Derek in disbelief. For a long time, she didn't believe Stiles had ever been with Derek. Now that she met him she couldn't stop staring. Lydia had to kick Stiles under the table and tell him to stop staring. Derek was eating when he got a phone call. Stiles assumed it was Malia but he wasn't sure from how the phone call ended. He told the person on the phone where he was. It seemed like whoever it was had bothered Derek. Stiles wanted to ask what was wrong but decided to pretend he hadn't noticed. But soon they were joined by Malia and a few other people that Stiles didn't know.

It became obvious who had called Stiles. A girl with long dark hair came into the café almost pushing Malia over when she did. She looked a little older than Derek. She grabbed an empty bar stool and sat in-between Derek and Stiles. Right away she questioned Derek about where he went. Lydia gave Stiles a look, she didn't like this girl at all. Malia introduces their friends. The dark hair girl was name Victoria. Watching them together it had become obvious to Stiles that she was into Derek. She kept touching his arm and pointing out how great Derek was. It was starting to annoy the hell out of Stiles.

"There is a bar not far from here, everyone from the party is going. Why don't you come with us." Victoria offered. Lydia was one eye roll away from punching this girl. Every time Stiles even tried to talk to Derek she cut him off.

Derek scratched the back his head. Stiles knew that was Derek's tell. He always did that when he was nervous. "Think I'm just gonna stay here a little while longer. Catch up with Stilinski and Lydia." Malia seemed beyond annoyed.

"Who's Stilinski?" She asked Derek.

Lydia slammed her hands on the table causing everyone jump. "The guy who has been sitting here this whole time that you sandwiched yourself between. 

"Derek's ex," Malia said. "Of course you know who he is because he told you about Stiles. Or are you purposely playing stupid!"

" Easy Malia, she didn't mean anything." Derek defended Victoria. Stiles kept looking at his phone pretending like he wasn't paying attention anymore. Or at least he was trying to.

"I'm just gonna head home." He could see that Victoria liked Derek. There was a good chance that Derek did like her back. He was engaged in everything she said and smiled a lot too.

"You sure?" Kira asked. "You didn't even finish your curly fries." Stiles pulled on his coat.

"Not that hungry, besides I have work in the morning." Lydia wanted him to stay but she said anything. She could see Stiles was throwing in the towel. "I'll catch you guys later. It was nice seeing you Derek." Stiles almost ran out the Café. The whole walk he mentally yelling at himself. When he reached the apartment he slammed the door shut. He changed into his pajamas, Stiles sat on the sofa in the living room. Playing his new game and mumbling things to himself.

He was mad at himself and annoyed with Victoria and her oversized boobs. She had squished them into Derek's arm over and over. Stiles wished he hadn't have gotten excited about seeing Derek. He smiled when he thought about how hot Derek looked in his ripped jeans. Then grunted at the thought of Victoria getting to look at Derek in his ripped jeans.

"Who is it?" Stiles responded to the knock at the door. "Lydia if that's you I don't want to talk about it." He paused his game and went to the door.

"It's me dork." Derek said from the other side of the door. Stiles opened the door to Derek soaking wet.

"How did you find my apartment?" Stiles opened the door all the way. Derek had got caught in the rain outside.

"Lydia, she told me. " Stiles shut the door. "Can I get a towel or something I'm freezing."

"Just give me your clothes I'll dry them." Derek watched Stiles disappear into the bathroom then into another room. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Stiles walked back in with a towel and some clothes. "Here are some clothes you can put on." Derek peeled off his wet clothes than the rest of his clothes. Stiles turned away from Derek while he changed.

"You realize you have seen me naked right?" Derek said behind him.

"I'm well aware of that." He took Derek's coat and set it on the back of a chair to dry. He took the rest of the clothes and put them in the dryer. "Why did you come all the way here?"

"I came here because you left. I didn't plan on Victoria being like that. That's kind of what she does. Just pops up where ever I am." Stiles rolled his eyes as he stuffed the clothes into the dryer.

"Just popping up like an unwanted zit,that sounds like an ass ace." He mumbled to himself. Stiles slammed the dryer door shut and started it. He came back in the living room. Derek was in Stiles' school sweatshirt on. "You want a tour or what?"

"Sure, but what's with the piano?" Derek pointed to the old piano in the corner. It had been there since Stiles moved in.

"That thing has been there since I moved here." Derek walked over and tapped on the keys. "The guy that lived here before me didn't take it when he left." He listened as Derek kept running his fingers over the keys.

"It's in really good condition." Stiles stood there watching Derek become more fascinated by the old piano. "It's old fashion piano, you don't see these else your in a pawn shop or thrift store."

"You can have it you want, not like I have any use for it." Derek's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously! You don't want anything for it?" Stiles smiled.

"You can have it Derek." Without thinking, Derek grabbed Stiles and hugged him. "Didn't know you could get that excited about anything." The hugged ended too soon for Stiles liking. 

"No, I just really wanted to hug you. I haven't seen you in mouths." Derek looked over Stiles' face. "Just feels really good to see you.

Stiles wasn't sure if he was reading into things the wrong or not. Derek had actually hugged him and if he didn't know any better, he would think Derek missed him. "How about that tour?" Derek pointed for him to lead the way. Stiles showed Derek the kitchen. In which Melissa bought Stiles a microwave. Next was the bathroom and finally The bedroom.

As soon as Stiles opened the door Derek dived onto the bed. "I see you still have Captain America on the bed." Derek said. "Still don't think he is all that good looking."

"Look if you are going to disrespect him you can leave." Stiles complained. "I'm pretty sure he's a lot better looking than whoever you deem attractive."

"No one is as attractive as Robert Downey Jr." Stiles jaw drop. "Don't look so surprised."

"Derek, he's old." He watched as Derek looked around the room from his bed. " Like he's really old."

"Nothing wrong with older man Stilinski." Stiles made a mental note. "I also see you still have our prom photo."

In truth, Stiles never had the courage to take the picture frame down. Eventually, he stopped questioning if he should. He just looked it every now and then. "Why wouldn't I?" Stiles laid across the bed next to Derek.

"What if you bring a guy over?" Stiles laughed. "How would you explain that?"

"I would tell him to mind his own damn business." Derek let out a loud laugh. "What about you? You've brought up the boyfriend thing at the party. What if Victoria asks about your tattoo."

Derek rolled over on his back. "She's cool with it I guess. She's seen it but has never asked about it." He wasn't surprised, he figured at this point Victoria might know everything about Derek.

"I take it you told her about me?" Stiles asked.

"She had overheard me talking to Cora about you the phone and she right away started asking me about you." Folding his arms behind his head, Derek kept talking. " I think she is threatened by you."

"What gives you that idea?" Stiles closed his eyes.

"I've only seen her act like that around you." He pointed out. "The popping up where I am thing, sure. But the flirting thing, keeping you from talking me and pushing her seat between us. Victoria knew who you were when she saw you."

"Why the hell would she be threatened by me?" Stiles was the one that found her threatening. "You aren't the cheating type. And I'm just a guy."

Derek shifted on the bed. "I told her about you remember. She's well aware that you were more than just a guy to me. But it doesn't mean it was okay to act like that towards you. I'm sorry I didn't say something before you left."

"You said something?" His eyes opened and he looked at Derek. He was looking back at Stiles.

"Might have sorta lost my shit. Told her she didn't have to act all jealous because of you. I asked Lydia where you lived and left her there."

Stiles sat up. "You can't just leave your girlfriend sitting there because of me." Derek was about to say something when his phone rang from the living room. He watched Derek get up from the bed to answer it. Stiles went to check on the clothes in the dryer.

He could hear Derek talking to what sounded like Victoria. It sounded like she wanted to know where he was. "I'm with Stiles right now." Derek told her. "Why are you even asking me that?"

Stiles came in with Derek's clothes. "You know, it's really unattractive when a guy or girl acts possessive like I'm something to be own." He didn't want to eavesdrop but he didn't like Derek being upset. "Well, I didn't ask for your damn approval!" Derek yelled.

"I'm gonna wait in my room." Stiles called as he went back in his room. He sat down on the bed again. A few minutes later Derek came in.

"Please tell me you have alcohol." Derek asked. "I need a drink."

"I have wine." Derek made a face.

"God your gay, I bet you have wine glasses too and cheese. You look you sit around with your books and sip wine." Stiles couldn't outright disagree to that. "You sit by the window too when you do it."

"There are straight men that like wine and cheese asshole." Derek crossed his arms.

"Name one." Derek challenged. Stiles gave him the finger. "Oh that is just real classy Stilinski, do you put that finger up or your pinkie when you sip your wine."

Stiles pushed Derek toward the kitchen. "Just for that, I won't share any of my wine with you. You can have beer and scratch your ass like the rest of the men in the world. And for your information, I like wine and cheesecake."

"Why, that sounds horrible." Stiles reached into the cabinet and pulled out a wine glass. Then he got the cheesecake out. Another thing he liked about his job, he often got to take home leftovers.

"The whole tart and sweet thing." Stiles cut the cheesecake. "There is a bottle of wine already open in the fridge, get it for me." He reached for the plates.

"Why do you have so many bottles of wine? You're not twenty-one and you don't turn nineteen until your June." Stiles laughed.

"Kira, she's of age." Stiles turned to Derek and handed him the wine. "Taste it." Derek raised the glass, taking a sip of the red wine. Stiles took the glass and set it on the counter. "Now taste this." His mouth opened wide as Stiles fed him a piece of cheesecake.

The same beautiful smile that Stiles always likes appeared on Derek's face. Derek was actually standing in front of him, in his apartment. "Not bad." Stiles smiled back and took a bit for himself. "Hey dork, you have something on your face."

"What?" Derek reached to wipe the corner of Stiles' mouth. He came a little too close and just looked at Stiles. Just standing there not moving.

"Don't move." He was going to ask Derek why but couldn't. Derek kissed Stiles softly on the lips. Just a small simple kiss that only lasted for a few short seconds. It took a moment for things to register in Stiles' head.

"What are you doing?" He didn't know what else to say. His whole body was tense and nervous. Derek stepped back from Stiles.

"Nothing." Was Derek's answer. "I should go."

"Yeah." The look on Derek's face was expressionless. Stiles stood there in the kitchen replaying the kiss in his head. He jumped when the door slammed shut. Stiles was alone in the apartment again. Lydia's words suddenly rang loud in his head. For him to not to do anything stupid.

Derek had been in the same city as him for months and never knew it. For some weird twist a faith, they met again tonight. All the feelings Stiles thought were gone, came flooding back. He still felt the same way about Derek. He still felt bad for leaving him that day on the sidewalk. He wanted to hug Derek the second he laid eyes on him. All night he just wanted to be alone with him.

But decided not to say anything because he didn't want to put him out there to get hurt. And it for no reason at all. This was Derek after all, the nicest guy ever met. The same one that always made sure he was happy. Derek had always been the first to make a move. All he wanted was to go back to that night on the beach.

That's when Stiles remembered what Scott said. "The guy has been walking on his hind legs and turning tricks. It's time you started meeting him half way. So go to him if you want to be with him. It's time you made the first move."

Stiles took off running for front door. He snatched the front door open running down the hall. Stiles knew that Derek often spoke up about how he felt about him. Even if that meant Stiles could possibly be rejected. So many times Derek just risked it all and there Stiles was. Keeping how he felt hidden, all because of his fears.

He pressed the button for the elevator. When it open he ran in pressed floor one. He hoped he could catch up to Derek. When the elevator stopped he ran down the hall out the door. It was still raining out and it wasn't helping Stiles see any better.

"Derek!?" He yelled out. People turned around on the sidewalk and looked at him. It was hard to see their faces. "Derek!" Maybe he had been too late. He bumped into people as went down the sidewalk calling Derek's name. His bare feet were wet along with his pajamas. He started walking in the other direction as he called out for Derek.

Stiles didn't know what else to do. His glasses were foggy and wet. He couldn't see a thing. "DEREK!" Stiles screamed so loud that he almost choked. Derek was gone and there was nothing he could do. So he wiped his glasses and tried to make his way back to the apartment.

"Stilinski," Derek said coming down the sidewalk. He could see Stiles trying to find the direction he was in.

"Derek you came back." Stiles said back.

"You idiot what are you doing out here!" Stiles felt his body move. Derek picked Stiles up in his arms. "You don't have a coat." Derek kept yelling at him. "What the hell were you thinking, that's dangerous and stupid!"

"You left." Stiles answered. Derek got the elevator door open.

"I don't care if I did. You don't do stupid things like that. This isn't one of that cliché ass romantic movies you like. You can get sick!" Stiles could hear Derek hitting the same button over and over. "And you don't have on any shoes, just fucking great Stiles. You could have cut your foot open"

The elevator stopped and Derek carried Stiles down the hall. "I'm fine." Stiles lied, he was freezing and very much upset with himself.

"And what if you wasn't? You can't see out your glasses, you could have walked out in the street. Do you know how upset your Dad would be and Melissa. And Scott too. All because you were chasing after me." Derek slammed the apartment door shut. "I knew you were an impulsive person, but that was just reckless and stupid Stiles."

Derek set Stiles down in the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you something." Stiles cleaned his glasses and put them back on. Now he could clearly see how pissed off Derek was.

"Well, I'm right here. What do you have to say?" Derek got a dry towel and put it over Stiles' head.

"I didn't know how to react to the kiss because I know you have a girlfriend now. I don't want to come in between you two." Stiles stood there shaking. "I still love you, seeing you brought all these feelings back. But seeing you with her also upsets me. If you were my boyfriend, I wouldn't want you hanging at your ex's place alone. Or rushing to them when you are there. So I can understand how she feels. I love you, but it isn't okay for you be here with me like this or for you to kiss me. "

Derek pulled off Stiles shirt. "You can't stay in wet clothes." Stiles wondered if he actually listened to him.

"You have a girlfriend Derek." Stiles pushed Derek back.

"Idiot, I don't have a girlfriend!" Derek didn't see the misunderstanding now he did. "This just like the beach all over again. I don't have a girlfriend. Victoria likes me, but I'm positive she only likes the idea of me. I tried to give her a chance, actually tried to get to know her. But she is too damn possessive. Being possessive is a turn off to me."

Stiles wrapped himself in towel as Derek took his hand and took him to his own room. "But she clearly likes you. From the way she calls, I thought you two were together."

"No, I'm not with her or anyone. I spend most of my time working on my music, with guys from the basketball team, working out or studying. I can't get to know anyone because this annoying thing I do where I compare everyone to you." Derek gave Stiles a hoodie to put on and sweat pants. Stiles got boxers and a shirt.

"Why would you do that?" Stiles' fingers were so numb, he couldn't wait to sit by the heater.

"Because I'm still stuck on you." Derek stepped out into hallway and let Stiles changed. "Eventually I stopped thinking about you so much. But the feelings never went away apparently. Kind of makes it difficult to date."

Stiles pulled the hoodie over his shirt. "Is that why you kissed me?" Stiles picked up the heater in his room and took it to the living room. The heater in the apartment didn't get warm enough to Stiles liking.

"No. You were just so close to me and it just happened." He watched Stiles plug in the heater. "That's when all the feelings came back."

Stiles turned around and looked at Derek. He was still dressed and had his coat on. "What do we do?"

"Still trying to figure this out. Wasn't expecting this day to come anytime soon or at all."

"Do you want to stay over?" If he even put a little thought into what he just said, Stiles would talk himself out of asking.

"Yes, I would really like that." Derek took off his coat. "Never slept at a guy's house before."

"The clothes I gave you are is still on sofa." Stiles got the cheesecake. "And you're the first guy I've had over."

Stiles set the wine glasses on the table along with the cheesecake. He was wondering if Derek would sleep in his bed with him or the sofa. Stiles took a seat on the sofa, letting the heater warm him up. When Derek was done changing he sat down on the sofa. Derek poured himself a glass of wine. "Do you mind if come closer to you?"

"No, I don't." Derek scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulder. "Is okay for us to be doing this?" Stiles was unsure to doing this.

"Why wouldn't it be? Derek asked.

"Being this close and stuff, we haven't seen each other in mouths. Is this what adults do in these situations?He was getting worked up. "What do we do from here? We are in college. Shouldn't we want to date other people in college?"

"Do you want to date other people?" Derek asked. It had sounded like Derek was afraid to ask.

"No. I want to date you." Stiles didn't want to waste this chance. Derek was in the same place he was. Clearly, this was meant to be if they met again like this.

"We can go dates," Derek responded. He had been thinking the same thing "Where ever you want to go, we can go."

"I also want to be boyfriends. Not just say we are dating. And we have to actually talk to each other about stuff. I don't understand how is it we never talked about colleges." Stiles felt silly for never asking.

"I am more than okay with me being your boyfriend. I really want that." Stiles arched his eyebrows. "Whats wrong?" He started blushing.

"Could I kiss you? Derek had been talking and he was listening. He just kept watching Derek's lips. Instead, Derek gave him a light kiss.

"What I told you before still stands." He kissed Stiles again. "You don't have to ask to kiss me. You can kiss me as much as you want" Stiles came closer. Their faces were inches apart from each other. "I've missed you."

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's. He could hear his own heart racing in his ears. A gasp came from him when he looked at Derek's eyes. "I'm sorry I left you like that. There were times I wanted call."

"It's okay, just please don't leave again." Derek lips lightly brushed against Stiles'. " I never expected this day to come so soon."

"You knew this would happen?" Stiles knew Derek was amazing, but he didn't think even he could predict the future.

Derek smirked. "No, I just put a lot of faith in the idea of seeing you again. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Derek sat the wine glass on the table. "I just want you to understand something, don't ever expect me to be that willing to let you go again." 

"I don't want you to let go." He could see Derek's face was turning red. "Don't think I could ever ask you to do something that difficult again." Derek didn't say it, but Stiles knew just hard all this had been on him. He forced Derek to end things when he didn't want to.

"I still love you too Stilinski." Derek pulled Stiles closer. Stiles couldn't believe he forgot what it was like to be this close to Derek. He was warm and his arms were soft. "You smell nice." Derek's face was in Stiles' hair.

Derek's phone rang. He didn't move to answer it. "You not gonna answer that?" Stiles asked. Stiles didn't notice his eyes had closed. Derek reached for his phone in coat his coat pocket. He was hoping it wasn't Victoria again. She was a nice girl, but he just didn't like her the same way she liked him.

"Yes?" Derek answered. He watched Stiles stuff his face with cake.

"Where are you?" Malia asked. "We said we wouldn't ditch each other remember. Now I'm stuck with Victoria and she won't stop bugging me about you. You know I don't like her Derek. She's so needy." Derek tried not to laugh. Malia wasn't much of a people person just like the rest of the family. She often expressed her deep dislike for Victoria. "You know she only likes you because she sees you as her meal ticket."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Derek was trying to believe that Victoria was a good person. Hell, at first he wanted her to be. But over time it had become obvious that she wasn't the sort of person he needed in his life. "I'm staying over at Stiles' place."

Derek could hear Malia smiling through the phone. "Then I'll keep the sea witch at bay. You better get back together with him." The phone hung up before Derek could say anything. He looked at Stiles and kissed his cheek. Stiles put the plate down and tucked himself under Derek.

"Stilinski, can I ask you something?" Derek took Stiles hand in his. "Before we go any further, there is something I need to ask you." Their eyes met again.

"If you're going to ask if I've slept with anyone the answer is no. But I have kissed someone." It was more like making out, but Stiles felt like that would have been too much for Derek to hear. Derek tensed a little.

"If it's that guy you were talking to at the party I rather you lie and say it wasn't. If I ever see him again I would might just break his face." Stiles liked that Derek was open and honest about jealous nature. "I haven't done anything with anyone. Unless you count having your ass grabbed in a crowd."

Stiles laughed. "Someone felt you up?"

"I was signing up for classes and someone just grabbed me." Stiles kept laughing. "I think was an older student. And you know, that isn't even what I wanted to ask dork." Derek flicked Stiles in the forehead.

Stiles touched his forehead. "What do you want to ask?" Stiles didn't know what else he could want to ask. He watched Derek's free hand touch the back of his neck. Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Never asked anyone this, so I'm kind of nervous okay," Derek mumbled. "Just want to do this now before I somehow chicken out like many times before." Derek took a few deep breaths. "Well, you officially be my boyfriend?"

Stiles looked at Derek. Derek looked at Stiles waiting for answer. Everything had lead up to this moment. "That's not fair, I wanted to be the one that asked." Stiles pouted. He really wanted to ask Derek since he's always the one making the first move.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Stiles pulled Derek's face close and kissed him. "But if things go well. I am the one getting down one knee and asking you." Derek smiled and started laughing.

"Someone is planning ahead." Derek pointed out. "I would have to live with you first before that can even happen."

"Then I'm going to ask you to live with me first." Stiles liked that idea. Maybe then he could get a full up close show of Derek working out. Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Slow down, we have plenty of time for that. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Stiles smiled back. "And neither are you, I will super glue myself to you before I let that happen again." 

Stiles touched Derek's face again. He ran his fingers across Derek's stubble. " I could get used to this. Seeing your nice scruffy face." Stiles thought it made him look older.

"You should see how it feels on your face." Derek held onto Stiles and started brushing their cheeks together. He could hear Stiles' laughing in his ear. "That's the feel of manliness Stiles, you better get used to it."

He kept tickling Stiles with his beard than his nose. Stiles turned his head a little to kiss Derek. They kept kissing each other softly. Derek deepened the kiss by licking the bottom of Stiles' lip. His tongue entered Stiles mouth, massaging their tongues together. Derek loved the feeling of Stiles' tongue. Stiles' hands were now curled into the sides of Derek's sweatshirt. He was in heaven. Derek laid Stiles back on sofa. The sound of the heavy rain tapped against the windows.

Stiles let Derek rest in between his legs. He moaned softly. "Your lips taste so sweet." Derek could taste the sweetness from the cheesecake on Stiles' lip.

"Would could go in my room." Stiles suggested. Derek sat up and so did Stiles.

"We are having that kind of stay over?" Derek asked.

"If you want." Stiles stood up. "Do you want to come to my room with me?" Derek was liking Stiles straight forward attitude.

"Yes." Stiles took Derek's hands and started walking to his room. "I don't have any condoms." Stiles opened the door to his room. He turned and pulled Derek closer.

"I have plenty." Stiles liked how Derek looked in his school sweatshirt, it was too bad he had to take it off. Stiles pulled off the sweatshirt and ran his hands over Derek's abs. "Wow, you look good. Someone's workout has been good to them." 

"Thanks." Stiles opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a hand full of condoms. All different kinds and brands. Derek took one. "After we are done, we are going to have a little talk about why you have all these condoms."

"Because safety is sexy." Derek reached in and pulled out lube. "And that's just sexy." Derek took Stiles glasses off and placed them on the dresser. He helped Stiles with his shirt. When his arms were free pulled Derek's pants off.

Stiles took his pajama bottoms off. Derek tried not to laugh. "Nice boxers." Stiles looked down to see he was wearing his Avengers boxers.

"Damn it!" Stiles pouted. "I didn't plan on having sex you know." Derek came close and kissed him.

"I still think it's cute." Derek said. "Maybe for Christmas I'll get you some Star Wars boxers." Stiles pulled back the blanket and got under. Derek kicked off his pants and got under the blanket.

"You're already thinking about spending the holidays with me?" Stiles pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Derek took his off too and opened the lube. He could see Stiles was yet to use it.

Derek looked at the label. The word edible stood out to him. Stiles noticed Derek licking his lips. Stiles rushed and kissed him. They almost fell off the bed. Derek was trying to say something , but the words were lost in Stiles rough kisses. Derek gave up and let Stiles have his way. He let Stiles pull him on top.

Stiles moaned over and over. He held Derek close and tight. He was never going to let go of Derek again.

Derek had sat up on the bed pulling Stiles up on top of him. He had missed the feeling of having Stiles close like this. Watching him slowly move against him, Stiles lips on his neck. Derek whispered softly as he slowly rolled his hips. Each breath was slow and heavy. When they couldn't go anymore Stiles just clung to Derek's chest as his heart rate relax. Then they started again.

The sound of Stiles alarm clock woke him up too soon. He groaned and turned it off. He had an hour to get ready for work. Rolling over in his bed he noticed Derek was not there. At first, he thought he had dreamed everything. There was no way he could have possibly ran into Derek last night, became his boyfriend, made out with him and then had sex with him in his bed. That just didn't seem impossible. Maybe he drank too much and passed out.

Stiles got up from the bed and grabbed his glasses off the dresser. He slipped on his pajamas and shuffled his feet to the kitchen. On his way he noticed a half necked Derek stood there in the living room window holding a coffee cup. Stiles realized everything wasn't a dream.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles walked over to Derek gestured towards the window. It was snowing outside. Neither had seen snow before. Snow covered the ground outside. "It's my first snow day and I have to work."

"I thought you were making that up last night." Derek took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I actually have work this morning. Been doing so well my boss lets me come on location with him. I still get coffee and stuff like that but he often asks for more input." Stiles could smell the delicious coffee calling his name. "Did you actually make coffee in my kitchen?"

"Was going to make you breakfast in bed, but I didn't want to risk burning down the apartment." Stiles took Derek's coffee. " I thought maybe after we could go back to bed and cuddle. I don't have practice and work out until twelve."

"That sounds nice but I have to get ready for work. It's a ten-minute walk from here." Stiles liked that his job was in walking distance. It helped saved gas on days he didn't have to drive to the campus. 

"Then how about I walk you to work before I head home?" Derek offered. "If you get dressed now we can get muffins on the way. " Stiles smiled and turned to go to his room. He was now thankful that Lydia forced him to go shopping. He opened the closet door and slipped out of his pajamas. He put on a pair of dark colored jeans and white and black plaid shirt. 

"Stiles you sure I can just have this piano?" Derek called from the living room. "You could probably sell it for some money."

"I told you, you can have it." Stiles put on a red sweater on top. After fighting with his hair he put a beanie and dark brown boots. He came back on into the living room where Derek was waiting. Stiles locked the front door and they went on their way. Derek had a big smile on his face as they walked down the street. He was happy to be holding Stiles' hand. Stiles didn't say anything about Derek's humming. After all that time apart it was nice to hear.

On their way, Derek told Stiles about his classes and how being on college basketball ball team was going. He told Stiles about living with Peter and Malia and how he missed seeing Erica. Erica called regularly and even told Derek that she set the date for the wedding. Because Boyd had no brothers or sisters, Derek was asked to be the best man. This caused Stiles to get off subject when he mentioned Derek in a suit again.

"This is it. This is where I work." They were right outside of Stiles workplace. It was a glass building with a large water fountain out front.

"This is where the famous Stiles works." Stiles squinted his eyes at Derek. "What?" Derek gave Stiles the bag of muffins.

"You called me Stiles, and we weren't having sex or a serious conversation. You have been doing it all morning." Derek smiled.

"That is your name isn't it or would you like for me to call your real name?" Stiles forgot Derek knew his real name.

"So you're finally calling me by my first name? After all the time? You're just gonna drop the whole hot anime guy act now?" Stiles had been dealing with Derek calling him Stilinski for a long time. Derek kissed Stiles.

"You're my boyfriend now, so I'm calling you by your first name." Stiles rolled his eyes. "What are you doing after work?"

"I have no official plans." Stiles said quoting Derek.

"How does a nice dinner date sound and a movie? I could pick you up." Derek couldn't believe this was even happening. He was getting the chance to really be with Stiles. The guy he had watched from afar for a long time. He thought this morning had been a dream too. But when he heard Stiles voice he had knew it had been real.

"I get off at five."*** Some people just don't get this lucky in life. Derek thought. *** They don't get second chances at first love. Or at all. The person I love is standing right here looking at me. Happy to see me. There was no doubt in my mind that Stiles didn't love me back. I could see in his eyes. When he saw me at that party I thought he was going to cry. He looked sad and happy at the same time. I had thought I was seeing things. I had worked so hard to let him go. To accept our situation. But somehow Stiles came back to me. **

"Does all this mean I get to be yours forever? Do I finally get to stay by your side Stiles?" Derek lost his focus. Stiles didn't know what was going on in his head but knew he now had time he needed with Derek to find out. Stiles hugged Derek.

"Yes, it does." Stiles answered. Derek squeezed Stiles.

"You're going to be late if you stay out here any longer." He let go of Stiles and kissed his red cheek. He made mental note to buy Stiles scarfs. "I'll be here after you finish work, I promise."

"See you then." Stiles kissed Derek on the lips before retreating inside. Derek watched him as he went like he always did. Keeping watch over the man he was deeply in love with. And that was something Derek was willing to do for the rest of his life. And that's what Stiles appreciated. Derek was just happy that he was going to be able to watch over him and love Stiles at his side. He was now someone's boyfriend. His title as "Mr. Virginity" was now replaced with the title of "Boyfriend". The word alone made Derek smile from ear to ear. Now that was a title Derek was more than happy to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone for supporting this story. I didn't think anyone would like it. I'm a little sad that it has ended. I'm sorry to those who wanted a squeal. Once again "Boys of the Wild" is on AO3. The first chapter is up to read. 
> 
> Again, Thank you for all your love and support.


End file.
